Lies and betrayal
by amUous
Summary: Bella's move to Forks attracts more than one vampire. What will triumph love or venom?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK! So in ch 3 I asked for help on... dialogue. Someone answered and then offered to help with my chapters. Yay me. So I made the changes that were marked. Hopefully it makes the story easier to read. The chapter wasn't changed much except that I added a flashback to Edward meeting James. And I sorta say how James came across Bella. **

**Disclaimer-Don't own twilight.**

* * *

It was an unusually nice day in Forks; the sky was slightly overcast, just barely providing the Cullens with enough cover to be roaming outdoors. Under normal circumstances, in weather conditions like these, the Cullens would find themselves inside their home. Even if the sun was blocked out at the moment by the thin layer of clouds, the risk of a ray of sunlight breaking through, hitting their skin and refracting as it usually did was too great. No one wanted to re-locate because they were taking a chance on the weather.

At the moment, however, the risk of exposure was not four of the Cullen's main concern. There were currently four vampires in a forest clearing a few miles from Bella's house. Alice closed her eyes and inhaled as a breeze blew across the clearing she and two of her brothers were in. The breeze brought with it a mouth watering scent, Bella's scent.

Bella was currently taking a walk through the forest about two miles away, but her blood was so potent that her scent was easily carried by the wind. As Alice took in Bella's scent she got the overwhelming urge to run towards the girl, and drink the sweet blood that flowed through the humans veins. A loud growl broke her chain of thought before she had a chance to act, and she was brought back to the reason she and her brothers were here in the first place.

Jasper and Emmet were both holding onto a male vampire's arm, impeding him from fighting. Though there was the occasional biting, he didn't cause any harm.

"Alice!" Alice's eyes snapped from the male to Jasper's darkened glare. "Don't just stand there!"

Alice noticed that Jasper was not breathing; he had also smelled Bella's scent and was surely struggling more than Alice to stay in the clearing. Alice stepped towards the vampire who snapped his teeth at her.

The guy's name was James; he had very politely introduced himself and his two companions about a month ago. Alice looked into the vampire's eyes and thought back to the day when this whole ordeal had begun, the day James had decided to drink Bella's blood.

* * *

"Hey Alice, do you have any clue where Edward is?" Emmet asked Alice, who was sitting in the living room watching Emmet's game with mild interest.

Alice shrugged her shoulders at him in response.

"What kind of psychic are you then?" Emmet asked and then laughed when Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"The kind that should be trying to figure out how many vampires are feeding off humans in Seattle," Rosalie said as she walked in and sat next to Alice and asked "Any luck?"

Alice closed her eyes and frowned. "No, they are on the move though, in a forest." As Alice said this she tried to think of why she could not see who was responsible for the deaths, all she saw was a dark shadow making its way around; the owner of the shadow was never seen in her visions.

Alice tried to figure out where it was the killer was heading, but it seemed that whoever it was did not have their destination in mind, which meant, Alice could not see where they would go.

A buzzing noise made everyone turn their heads to Alice's pocket, where her phone was ringing.

Alice took out her phone, and was surprised to see that Bella was calling her. Alice had become friends with the human girl, but they hardly ever talked on the phone.

"Hello," Alice talked with the phone an inch away from her ear, not knowing what to expect from Bella.

"Hey! Guess what happened to me today." Alice understood that it was more a statement than a question. To Alice it seemed Bella seemed a bit confused.

Alice looked at her three present siblings, asking them silently to give her privacy, but none of them moved. When Alice tried to leave the living room, they blocked her, in the end she had to stand next to Jasper, who had an odd look on his face.

"What happened to you today Bella," Alice asked, "Besides the fact that you told me you were going shopping, and didn't take me with you?"

Alice was trying to have her conversation as if she didn't have three pairs of eyes glued to her, but she was being distracted by Emmet snickering. It didn't help that Rosalie and Jasper were exchanging looks.

"That's because you tried to buy me half the store last time," Bella answered. Alice smiled, the girl was not exaggerating, Alice had tried to buy her half the store. "I'm sorry for not taking you, but there was no way was I going to go through that again."

Alice laughed. "Fine, what happened that has you calling me so miraculously?"

"This cute guy came up to me," Alice felt an odd burn in her chest after Bella said this.

As soon as she felt this Emmet and Rosalie snickered, when she turned to Jasper he looked away. But Alice thought she saw him smiling.

"Oh really," Alice said, annoyed that the feeling would not go away "That's pretty cool."

"A bit," Bella laughed nervously, which made Alice wonder why she was telling her this. Bella was not the type of girl who talked much about much outside of school.

_Maybe this guy spooked her._ Alice thought.

"He was a few years older than me, really cute but he wore weird contacts," Bella said this quietly; clearly something about the guy had scared her. Suddenly the odd feeling in Alice's chest was replaced by anger. Again, her siblings laughed, Alice ignored them.

"I almost thought he was related to you guys by how pale he was," Everyone stopped laughing and Alice's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah?" Alice's voice shook as she asked the next question, "And what color were those creepy contacts?"

"I said weird not creepy; they were a really bright crimson red. I almost thought they were real." Bella said, laughing a little.

Alice didn't she could be more afraid for Bella, until she heard the words that came out of her mouth next.

"He was really sweet; he complimented me on my perfume. It was odd because I wasn't wearing any. Then he said 'Bye, I'll see you around.'"

Alice quickly ended the call with Bella without being to rude. After she hung up she stared at Jasper, who was trying to calm her down. Before she could say anything she was hit with a vision of Edward.

_Edward was sitting in his meadow, staring at the sky, when suddenly he stood up and positioned himself to attack. Three figures could be seen moving amongst the trees, walking towards Edward at human pace._

_The first one to show himself was a blonde, he was about to introduce himself when Edward spoke. "James"_

_James was surprised Edward knew his name, until Edward explained he read minds._

"_I see," James said, "Then you know what I'm here for."_

_Edward nodded. "You want permission to hunt a human? Why?"_

"_Because you have permanent residence in Forks, which is where the human lives."_

_Edward stared at James. "You're the one who have been killing the humans in Seattle."_

_James nodded "We were just passing through, we were about to leave when I came across an exquisite scent," James said. "We followed it here, found where she lives, and then found your scent there so we followed it to you."_

"_You've met her," Edward asked._

_James nodded and pictured the girl in his mind. Edward growled, seeing who he was after._

"_She is off limits! Leave now!" Edward crouched preparing to attack James, who was staring at Edward with a glint in his eyes._

"_I like a challenge," James said before he and his two companions lunged at Edward"_

"What did you see Alice," Jasper asked as Alice as she came out of her vision and ran out the house, her siblings followed after her.

"We have to go to Edward, I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Alice had gotten to Edward in time for him not to be attacked, but Edward had declared Bella off limits to the trio. The problem was the guy was a tracker, and had then begun stalking Bella, trying to get her alone.

Since then the Cullens had been protecting Bella, without Bella knowing anything of course. Today Alice had finally received a concrete vision of the trio's whereabouts and recruited Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie to stop them from getting to Bella. At the moment Rosalie was chasing the other two toward wolf territory; in hope the wolves would kill them.

"Alice! Don't just stare at him!" This time it was Emmet yelling at her to act.

It was unusual for her to be so hesitant, especially since killing James would ensure Bella's safety, but she had the most primal urge to run away from him. It was a feeling at the pit of her stomach and a nagging voice in her head that would not stop screaming to run away.

Finally Alice moved her hands towards James's neck, and she flinched when he growled and snapped at her fingers. Her hands trembled as they took hold of his neck. Her fingers not large enough to wrap around it, but they didn't have to be .Alice's nails dug into his hard flesh and tore the surface of his skin. James let out an earsplitting roar and even through that Alice could hear his flesh tearing apart. The snap of his neck echoed in her head as his roars died down. She threw the head to the side and turned away as her brothers began tearing the rest of the body to pieces before lighting it on fire.

"Alice, what was all that about?" Jasper asked in a quiet voice as he eyed Alice's shaking hands.

Alice simply turned away, not even knowing how to explain to herself the fact that her hands were still trembling.

"So, how is Rose?" Emmet asked Alice as he searched the trees for any sign of Rosalie.

Alice closed her eyes and waited for a vision to come to her.

"She's on her way back." Alice said as she frowned.

"What's wrong," Emmet asked.

"She looks mad." Alice said as she opened her eyes and turned to where Rosalie would be appearing in a few seconds.

Instantly Emmet's worried expression turned to fear. Rosalie was not easy to deal with when she was angry.

"You're fucking right I'm mad," Rosalie practically yelled as she jumped off a tree.

She stared in disgust at James' burning body as she made her way next to Emmet.

"Rose, you know this was necessary to protect Bella, and who knows how many other humans."

Rosalie glared at Jasper, who stopped talking. Instead he began climbing a tree, knowing Rosalie's glare was following him.

"I don't care about that," Rosalie said as she let out a slow breath, she was staring at James' now burnt remains.

Everyone stared at Rosalie shocked, even Rosalie could not be so heartless.

"She ran into wolf territory before I even got one swing in."

Rosalie's tone was cold, but her eyes began softening as she looked everyone over.

"Well I can see their smoke so the problem is eliminated," Jasper spoke down to them from on top of a tree.

Rosalie turned to Alice and asked, "So how is she then?"

She sounded annoyed, but Alice saw the feelings that flashed through Rosalie's eyes.

Alice smiled as she closed her eyes and looked for a vision of Bella.

She saw the human girl making her way back home and stumbling through the forest, but not falling. Finally she walked out of the forest, but as Bella got a glimpse of her house she stumbled on a fallen log and fell forward. That's when Alice's vision went black.

The smiles faded from everyone's lips as they saw Alice's expression change.

Without a word to her siblings Alice took off to Bella's house.

The only reason a person's future would disappear was if they were going to die.

* * *

**Ok so there, I will be making some changes to ch 2 and 3. Nothing major....I think. ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this chapter has been re-done? Just spaced the stuff differently and changed a few sentences. So yeah. R&R **

**Disclaimer- dont own Twilight**

* * *

Alice ran towards Bella's house without giving any explanation to her siblings. She didn't have to; she knew that they would follow after her regardless of what the situation was.

As she ran Alice could not help but feel annoyed at Bella's clumsiness. Alice knew that she was not clumsy by choice, but that did not stop the feeling from surfacing.

_For goodness sakes_, Alice thought, _I did not just tear off the head of a vampire so that she could go and die by tripping on a log!_

_Calm down. _Alice told herself_, You don't know that that's what is going to happen._

What was going to happen?

_I can't get a vision of Bella past__her walking towards her house, and then it goes black. Poof, nothing._

Alice tried to run faster.

_She can't die!_

In a matter of minutes Alice found herself at the edge of the forest in front of Bella's house. She received a bit of a shock when she saw a freakishly tall man leaning against Bella's truck. Alice had not had a vision of him being there. She couldn't even get a vision of what might happen now.

"What is he doing here," Rosalie asked.

She had been the first one to catch up to Alice and now voiced the same question Alice had bouncing around in her head. The difference was that Rosalie said it like she knew who the boy was and was annoyed at his presence.

"You know him," Emmet asked, his eyes lighting up in surprise and, Alice thought, a hint of jealousy.

He moved to stand next to Rosalie as she nodded.

"He's a wolf."

As she said this Jasper walked up to them. It appeared he had taken his time. He was being cautious in case Bella was hurt; he didn't want to be a threat to her.

"I believe he might be a new addition, only sixteen."

Alice stared at Rosalie wondering how exactly she would now this. Rosalie answered the unasked question.

"I heard them arguing after the other two vampires went into their land. The leader told him he was too young and inexperienced to go after the redhead."

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders as if it was unimportant information. Everyone present knew otherwise. It was important because the wolves' clan was growing and with their short tempers it could quickly become a problem.

"There is no way that dude is 16!" Emmet said

There was no way the wolf would have missed the sound of Emmet's booming voice. They turned to him to see what the wolf would do. The guy was still leaning against Bella's truck, but now he was subtly sniffing the air. A look of disgust quickly crossed his face.

"You should be glad we are downwind from him," Rose had the same look of disgust the wolf did, "They smell terrible."

Alice almost laughed at the way Rosalie said this, almost because before she did the wolf spoke up.

"I can hear you out there," he said.

Rosalie growled, but instead of saying anything to the young wolf she turned to Alice.

"Why did you run off like that, what did you see?" This time the concern was discernible in her voice.

Alice took a glance at the trees just twenty feet from where she was currently standing. She could see the fallen log that Bella would trip over.

_I should have moved it, _Alice thought.

She turned back to Rosalie and her brothers who were waiting for an answer. Alice told them how she had seen Bella fall and her future disappear.

"Well are you getting anything now?" Jasper asked.

Alice shook her head at Jasper. In turn he began sending her calming waves and Alice smiled at him in appreciation.

"Hey leeches I can smell you," the wolf was speaking low so that no human would overhear, "so why don't you tell me what you're doing here. That way you can leave and take your disgusting smell with you."

"Yeah well you don't exactly smell like roses to us mutt," Rosalie snapped.

Alice shook her head at Rosalie; she should not be taunting a wolf. Not when he was out there in public view. It would be disastrous if he phased. To everyone's surprise the boy chuckled.

"You're the blonde from earlier right?" Alice saw him smile," You should watch what you say around me, you see us wolves, we lose control like that," He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

Even though he was not able to see her from where he stood, Rosalie shrugged her shoulders in response. Before Rosalie made any comment that did cause the boy to lose control, Jasper asked him what it was he was doing at Bella's house.

The wolf shrugged his shoulders, "Same reason you and the blonde bitch are I guess. I'm checking Bells is OK."

"You watch your tongue boy," Emmet growled at him, "you may be a wolf, but I'll tear you a new one if I hear you talk about my girl like that again."

The boy growled, but made no threatening move.

"She started it," The boy said as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked down.

That is when Alice realized that this guy was still a child. He looked as if he had just been chastised by his mother. He was not yet mature enough to have to deal with being a wolf. Alice felt sorry for the boy.

"We're her friends too, we wanted to make sure she arrived home OK and unaware of what was going on in the forest," Alice said as she continued to stare at the spot where Bella would walk out.

The boy laughed, "Do you think she would be your friend if she knew you were blood sucking leeches?"

_Ouch_

Alice had to admit, he hit the nail in the head with that comment.

"Do you think she would be your friend if she knew you were a shape shifting monster?" Rosalie responded as soon as she saw the reaction his comment had on Alice.

Rosalie may not be happy with Alice's new found attachment to Bella, but she had made it clear that if push came to shove she would side with Alice over Edward.

The boy was about to answer when the sound of snapping branches and heavy footsteps reached their ears. From where the Cullens were standing they saw Bella come stumbling out of the woods. Just like in Alice's vision she tripped over the fallen log.

What Alice hadn't seen was the wolf walking towards Bella when he heard her coming. Which is why she was now being held up by him. Alice felt a cold wave of relief hit her body when she saw that Bella was unharmed.

"Jake is that you?" Alice saw Bella's eyes widen as she saw the tall boy.

Alice also saw how happy he was when she hugged him.

_Looks like he might also like her. What's with Bella and attracting dangerous beings?_

"Come on Alice, lets head home," Jasper said as he put his hand on Alice's shoulder.

She turned to see that it was just Jasper and her now. Apparently Emmet and Rosalie had left as soon as they saw Bella was fine.

Alice reluctantly followed Jasper. She did not feel comfortable leaving when she could not see Bella's future.

_I guess nothing bad could happen to her with the wolf around_.

As she got close to the house Alice received a vision of the conversation she would be having with Esme and Carlisle. Although Rosalie and Emmet had already told them about what had happened, they were not happy that Alice had not included them in her plans to protect Bella.

However, it was not their reaction that Alice cared about, it was Edwards. He had probably already been reading Rosalie and Emmet's thoughts and would no doubt have a thing or two to say when Alice arrived home.

The first thing Alice saw when she reached the house was Carlisle and Esme waiting with worried looks on their faces. Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper were next were next to them trying to explain everything was fine.

Alice went to Esme to hug her knowing she would hold the same worried expression if Alice didn't let Esme hold her in her arms, if just for a second. Alice was a bit surprised that Edward wasn't also outside screaming her head off.

But of course she knew better, and this was just the peace before the storm. Alice was right. As soon was she done assuring Esme everything was fine, Edward came storming out of the front door. He looked absolutely enraged.

"And what exactly should I be Alice, huh?" Edward was thinking of what he wanted to say so that Alice would see it in a vision and their conversation would go unheard and uninterrupted.

"Should I be happy? Maybe dancing around?" Edward was standing still, a mask of calm on his face.

In her visions though, Alice saw him walking around, yelling.

_Maybe, _Alice thought, _It might help loosen that stick that's lodged up your ass._

Alice smiled, Edward seemed so entertaining to her when he was mad.

"This is no joking matter!"

This time Edward was thinking of shouting and it made Alice wish her visions came with volume control. That way she could mute that awful sound he called his voice. Edward may seem like the calm and civil kind of man, or rather, vampire, but he definitely wasn't. He could act like such a child.

You_ have no reason to be mad. _Alice thought calmly.

"No reason?" Edward was actually speaking now.

Alice thought it was probably to earn points with mommy and daddy.

"She is my soul mate, my reason for existence, my everything. My love was in danger and you think I have no reason to be mad?" Edward's little speech received the desired reaction from Esme, she was staring at Edward with loving, motherly eyes.

"MY my my my. My ass, she is no more yours than she is mine Edward. So don't act as if you've already got a ring on her finger," Alice yelled at Edward.

Edward stiffened at her comment, and Alice didn't miss the twitch of his right hand towards his pocket. There Alice could see the outline of a box and she didn't have to ask to know what was inside it.

Everyone now had their eyes on Alice. She usually did not raise her voice, much less to Edward, who Alice had always been closer to. Alice was sure the shock registered on her face the moment she realized what Edward had in his pocket, because he had a smirk on his face. As if he had just won something.

_Cocky bastard, _she thought, there is no need to let Esme hear her talk like this,_ she isn't even your girlfriend and you bought a ring? You don't stand a chance. _

Alice thought this more out of hope and self-assurance than actual knowledge. She knew that there isn't a human girl that did not fall for Edward and as different as Bella was, Alice didn't think she was immune to his good looks.

"Well," He said, "who stands a better chance? Me a boy or you a girl?"

_You shouldn't be saying this out loud, you know Carlisle and Esme don't know about my feelings. _

Edward of course did not care about this and continued speaking.

"Emphasis on the girl part Alice. Because there is no way Bella is one of those awful girls who likes the same sex."

If Carlisle and Esme were not aware of what the conversation was about before, now they were completely up to date as to what had Alice and Edward arguing. Alice couldn't look at them, she was scared of seeing rejection in their faces. Instead she continued her talk with Edward.

"Neither of us stand a chance we are vampires," As Alice said this her expression softened.

Edward simply laughed. "You know it's me, vampire or not she is attracted to me."

"What's your point? She's attracted to all of us, it's what helps us catch our prey. Emphasis on prey, Edward." Alice's features hardened once again, if Edward wanted to play this game, she would.

"She is not prey!" Edward yelled as he took in an unnecessary calming breath.

"But she is Edward! Does your mouth not pool with venom at just the slightest trace of her scent?" Alice's voice was low. and although she wasn't aware of it, her body was tensing, readying itself for a fight.

Edward clenched and unclenched his fists in an attempt to hold back his building tension. Alice pushed on knowing he was close to loosing control.

"Who was it that left the very day she arrived? Her blood was and is too strong for you to resist isn't it Edward? It's the reason you were gone for a whole month. You were scared of losing control and attacking her, our prey," Alice hissed out the last part.

"It happens to you too Alice, I don't know why you're pointing fingers," Edward said as he ran his hands through his hair.

Alice laughed, it was a dark laugh, not the usual light bell like laugh that usually came from her.

"But," Edward growled as Alice began speaking.

He knew what she was going to say next. He covered his ears as if that would stop him from hearing it.

"I have not had human blood. I did not almost attack her that first day. And I certainly do not fantasize about tearing her neck open and drinking her blood."

"ALICE! That's enough!" Carlisle shouted and moved towards Edward.

Edward never wanted that bit of information out in the open and was not happy that Alice had just revealed it. He lost whatever hold he had had on his rage and lunged at her in hopes of tearing Alice apart.

It was odd to see her brother killing her in a vision, but because she saw his decision it was easy for her to sidestep his lunge and head inside with a bounce in her step. Alice felt oddly happy that she had just exposed Edward for the monster he was. She could hear him growling behind her but she ignored him.

"Alice, we have to talk about this," Carlisle's voice reached Alice's ears, but it had not been an order so she simply continued her way into her room.

Shortly after Alice entered her room she heard the rest of the family downstairs talking about the events of that day. Esme and Carlisle skillfully avoided the topic of Alice's sexual orientation. Seeing as they were not comfortable with the topic Alice was not surprised they were avoiding it.

After a while Alice's thoughts drifted away from the conversation downstairs and to Bella. As she started thinking about Bella more and more she began getting a fuzzy feeling that signified she would be receiving a vision.

Images of Bella getting ready for bed flashed before Alice's eyes. Alice was happy to see that once in bed Bella kept looking at her phone trying to decide whether or not to ask why Alice had failed to appear at school today.

Alice grabbed he phone and sent Bella a text.

**_Hey Bella, can you catch me up on the class work tomorrow? _**

Alice saw Bella jump when she felt her phone vibrate and smile when she saw who it was.

Seeing Bella's smile, even through a vision, made Alice's heart flutter.

_Can a dead heart flutter?_ Alice thought.

**_Yeah, no prob I'll see ya tomorrow then? _**

**_Yes yes for sure. I can't wait to see you. I have missed you so much!!!!_**

Alice laughed when she saw Bella blush.

**_Its only been a day Alice and you're the one that skipped school on a Thursday. So its your fault you didn't see me._**

**_LOL yes that's true, OK I'm guilty. But anyways goodnight madame moiselle c ya tomorrow!_**

**_OK my goodnight gentle knight._**

Alice smiled at the last text and put her phone aside. Now all she had to do was wait for morning to come. She looked out her window. It was dark outside and Alice would have to wait nine hours until it was time for school.

_Nine hours until I see Bella again. It's torture._

A bunny moved along the edge of the trees and Alice was suddenly reminded that her eyes would be black after the fight with James. She opened her window and jumped. Alice began letting all the sounds and smells of the night engulf her, and before her feet even touched the ground Alice had the scent of a deer a few miles away.

And just like that Alice was off into the night, ready to kill her prey.

* * *

So R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, this chapter has been tweaked a lil bit. Mostly punctuation, I think it was almost all punctuation. Chapter four is being looked at, and I am waiting to get it back...patiently, cause she is awesome for even offering to read it over ^_^. Oh if anyone reading has any suggestions to make the story better tell me. Not like plot wise (that would be cool), but like to make it a good read. **

**Does that make sense?**

**Twilight is owned by SM **

* * *

Edward sat silently on the living room couch, waiting for Alice to come back from her hunting trip. She had left last night without a single word to anyone.

_Understandable, _Edward thought, _She probably realized she has no place in Bella's heart. _

Edward sat up as the faint buzzing of Alice's thoughts got nearer. He was waiting for her so that he could try and get some insight on Bella. Edward was finding it increasingly difficult to get near Bella, when he did approach her she seemed oddly disinterested. Something that was new to Edward, seeing as no matter where he went girls threw themselves at him.

Bella didn't and it was a terrible ordeal for Edward that, the one time he wanted a girl, she completely ignored him. That was why he was forced to get information from Alice.

Seeing as she would not willingly divulge anything on Bella he simply read her thoughts. Alice had caught on to what he was doing though and had taken to blocking him from her mind.

That was why, when Alice entered Edward's mind reading range, all he heard was her singing every national anthem she knew. Each in their respective different language. Edward used to find that troublesome, but he had recently discovered he could feel his way around the wall his family created, and find what it was they were trying to hide. It was relatively easy for him to do, except with Alice.

Trying to read Alice drained him. It was rather difficult for him to read someone who had been committed into an asylum, at least, that was the only explanation he could think of as to why he had difficulty reading Alice's subconscious.

She was crazy when she was human and her mind was still messed up now. That is also why, as Edward watched Alice enter the house and head to her room, he decided he would try and be civil towards Alice. After all it had to be understandable that a crazy girl thought she was in love with another girl.

Edward grimaced internally and shook his head the thought of two girls together. _Disgusting._

* * *

Alice was trying hard to ignore Edwards stare as she made her way into the house. She knew he was reading her, but he didn't have that glare he got when he was really searching for something. He had this look that told her he was thinking about something and had come to a realization. Which is why it surprised her that, as she entered her room, she received a vision of Edward trying to revert to his old self before they had met Bella.

Alice shook her head as her vision ended, it had to be a ruse, Edward could not be so selfless as to let Alice try and be with Bella.

_You can't be with her if she doesn't even know you like her._

Alice frowned, that was true. But she would not be admitting her feelings to Bella unless she was sure Bella reciprocated them. There was no point in putting their friendship at risk. Alice turned to the clock; she could already hear the family getting ready for their day.

Everyone went through their morning routine slowly. Why rush perfection?

Alice went through her routine twice as fast as she usually would, but when she went to choose her outfit for the day she stood in the center of her closet stumped as to what to wear. It was a first for Alice, she couldn't understand why this was happening to her. She looked through all of her clothes, twice, yet none appealed to her.

"Need help," Jasper asked as he walked into Alice's closet, "Your feelings are all over the place. Which is odd seeing as you are surrounded by clothes. Usually, when you're in your closet all I get from you is bubbly feelings."

Alice sighed and nodded. "I don't know what to wear."

Even with his enhanced hearing Jasper had trouble hearing Alice's words. Or maybe it was the shock at actually hearing Alice say that. Jasper closed his eyes and concentrated on Alice's emotions for a moment, trying to pinpoint what exactly it was she was feeling, he came up empty handed.

He had no way to pinpoint any concrete emotion from Alice.

Jasper watched as Alice moved around the closet, staring at the articles of clothing she had. He could tell none seemed to be to her liking, as she made a face whenever she reached for them. Jasper continued to watch her for a moment before realizing what was wrong.

He went to a drawer at the back of her closet, where she hardly ever went, and pulled out a plain white t-shirt. He also grabbed an old pair of chucks she only wore to help Esme with gardening, he walked up to Alice and handed them to her, she stared at them skeptically, but put the clothes on when Jasper also brought her a pair of black skinny jeans.

Alice looked at herself in the mirror and then turned to Jasper confused.

"Why am I actually ok with wearing this," Alice asked.

"You can't wear your usual clothes if you aren't feeling like your usual self."

Alice stared at herself one last time before just shrugging.

"Off to school then," Alice mumbled.

Jasper nodded and left the room with Alice following behind him.

When she entered the garage, everyone was already in Edward's car and he was standing with the door open for her. Same as any other day.

Alice was reminded of her vision, of him trying to go back to the old Edward, but she still couldn't find a reason behind it. She saw a glint in Edward's eye as she thought this.

_I guess it isn't you just being nice huh?_ Edward raised an eyebrow at her question and Alice frowned.

"Ready to go Alice dear," Edward asked and smiled at Alice.

He loved how insecure she was feeling. The smile faded when Alice shook her head and dashed out of the garage.

The last thing on her mind was,

_I have to drive to school in a different car_.

"Where is she going," Emmet asked as he looked up at Edward from inside the car.

"She's gonna drive herself to school apparently."

"In what car exactly," Rosalie snapped and glared at Edward.

Alice was the only one in the family that did not have her own car. She loved the freedom of running everywhere.

"I don't know. She'll probably take your corvette," Edward said smirking down at Rosalie.

Rosalie was about to speak when a thundering roar reached their ears. She smiled at Edward's shocked face.

"That does not sound like a Corvette."

Everyone watched as Alice drove out of the driveway in Edward's prized black Mustang. No one could help but smile as they saw the twitch that developed in Edward's eye.

Alice was not on the road for one minute when she had a vision. She snapped out of it in time to make a necessary turn. Apparently Bella's truck would not be turning on today and would be making her walk to school. Alice drove up in front of Bella's house just in time to hear her yelling at her truck.

"NO! NO! NO!" Bella slammed her hands against the wheel and sighed in defeat, "Stupid, flipping, battery."

She jumped off the truck and slammed the door shut, preparing to walk to school. She was a bit shocked to see a shiny black mustang parked at her curve.

Bella stared at the car. The windows were tinted, so she had no clue who was driving.

"If I knew them they would have gotten off already," She mumbled to herself and began walking in the opposite direction the car was facing, towards school.

Bella had only walked a couple minutes when she noticed a steady rumbling behind her, she turned to see that the car was following her. If that wasn't bad enough the lunatic was driving in reverse.

Bella ignored the car up until the driver's window was next to her.

_Oh crap. Oh crap. What does this weirdo want!_

Bella eyed the car as she continued walking and was happy when she came up to an intersection.

_He wouldn't follow me past that. There will be kids going to school. Witnesses._

Bella noticed the window being rolled down and her heart started racing. The first thing she saw made her heart skip a beat.

Spiky, black hair.

"Boo."

Bella stared at Alice's smiling face.

Alice stared back, holding in a laugh that was threatening to erupt when she saw Bella's pale and scared face.

"Come on Bella, get in," Alice said, still holding back her laugh.

Bella did as she was told, asking herself why her knees suddenly felt so weak.

When she was in the car, Bella glared at Alice.

"What," Alice asked, as she stared at Bella, an innocent look on her face.

"I thought you were some weirdo creep! You scared me!"

Alice smiled and said, "How do you know I am not some weirdo creep?"

Bella shook her head at Alice and sighed.

"I'll give you the weirdo part," Bella mumbled.

"What was that Bella?"

Bella stared at Alice.

_No way she heard. _Bella thought and shook her head.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and reached across Bella to buckle the human's seatbelt.

"Did I really scare you," Alice asked and looked over to Bella, who shrugged her shoulders.

"A bit."

Alice nodded her head and pressed on the gas pedal, making the car reverse quickly. Bella yelped and watched in horror and amazement as Alice expertly maneuvered the car so it made a 180 spin and turned towards the school.

"How about now," Alice asked, a grin on her face.

Alice realized that making Bella's heart beat so fast was not a safe idea in an enclosed space, but she was starting to miss those random moments when the human's heart would speed up. It seemed that Bella no longer reacted the same way around Alice. Alice was contemplating whether this was a good or bad thing when Bella spoke up.

"Nice car, did you just buy it?"

"Nope, stole it," Alice smiled innocently at Bella.

"You did not steal this car!" Bella stared at Alice's completely serious face.

"I did, sorta," Alice glanced at Bella.

"How do you sort of steal a car?"

"It is…or rather, was, Edwards," Alice said and shrugged her shoulders.

Bella stared at Alice confused.

"How do you steal a car from your own brother?"

"He lost it in a bet, never paid up and I decided today would be the perfect day to claim my prize."

Bella was a bit surprised at how matter of factly Alice said this. As if it was normal.

"That explains the glare," Bella said.

They had arrived at school and Alice looked over at Edward as she drove into the parking lot. He was most definitely not happy.

Alice parked right next to him and smiled up at him, knowing he was reading her thoughts, or trying anyways. Bella got off the car as soon as it was off.

She did not want to be rude to Alice, however, she also did not want to get caught in the middle if they started arguing.

"I have to go ask the teacher something before class starts," Bella told Alice, before she left she glanced at Edward and shook her head.

_Strange Family_

Alice watched as Bella walked away. She noticed Edward was also watching Bella and was annoyed when he decided to follow her.

When she stepped out of the car Jasper came up to her and said, "Bold move, taking this car from him."

Alice shook her head, "It belongs to me remember," Jasper smiled and nodded, before walking off to class.

Alice stared at the car. Taking it would definitely bring her problems with smiled at the thought.

She ran her hand along the hood slowly, was not a fan of the older mustang models, but she knew she would become attached to this one.

"69 Boss."

Alice looked up to see Mike Newton admiring the car.

"I have no idea, but I love it," Alice said, smiling at Mike.

Mike stared at Alice, surprised she had actually spoken to him, and watched in awe as she walked away from him.

* * *

Alice walked into her first period English. Bella as always was already there talking to the teacher. She looked up just as Alice walked in and waved.

Alice waved back.

It had been two weeks since Alice killed James. Since that day, she had had a few more vision blackouts, all concerning Bella. Alice sat at her desk, put her head down, and pretended to sleep.

She was not sure what was going to happen between her and Bella. Bella showed no signs of being attracted to her, nor did she acknowledge Alice's attempts at flirting.

This was probably because the gestures seemed sisterly to Bella, who had never had a girl flirting with her and had never entertained the idea that any girl ever would.

If Bella did not recognize Alice's attempts at flirting it meant Alice would have to take a less subtle approach. Either kiss Bella or tell her, neither of which Alice wanted to do until she received some sort of sign from Bella.

The girl had entered her life four months ago and already she had become all that Alice could think about. It wasn't instantaneous, like Edward's affection for the human was.

Alice really had seen her as nothing more than a friend. That was all her visions ever showed her and all that she had wanted from Bella. Then, after Alice had begun spending a lot of time with Bella and after having known her for a month, she developed an innocent crush on her.

That was all Alice had thought of it, a crush that she developed because she wasn't used to spending so much time with anyone outside her family.

When exactly Alice had fallen in love with Bella, she did not know. She just knew that when she found out who James was after, an instinct to protect Bella rose up. She was willing to give her life for the girl and it had surprised Alice that she could feel something so strong, but Alice accepted her feelings easily.

Alice felt a soft touch on her shoulder, Bella.

"Hey the bell rang," Bella said and smiled shyly at Alice, who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

To Bella the action seemed somehow staged, but she never gave it a second thought.

"Thanks Bella, I was in la-la land," Alice said smiling at her in thanks.

"You're welcome," Bella said as she prepared for the days lesson.

The preparation turned out to be unneeded. The teacher told the class that they would be having a sort of "free day" so long as they did not make much noise.

He had a headache.

Alice shook her head; the teachers of this generation were so lenient. How exactly were humans supposed to learn anything?

"Hey," Bella spoke softly.

Alice turned to Bella and waited for her to speak.

"I kinda have a question."

"Ok," Alice said and sat up.

"Well its two," Bella said, looking a bit embarrassed.

Alice laughed and Bella couldn't help but look at her lips.

_She has a great smile_ Bella thought and smiled, _Alice's smiles are contagious_.

"What are they?"

"Huh?" Bella said, her thoughts still on Alice's smile.

"Your questions sweetie," Alice said, wondering what had been on Bella's mind.

"Ok, well the first is about something I saw two weeks ago in the woods."

Bella noticed that Alice stiffened a little and she glanced away when she answered.

"Which was what exactly?"

"Um, don't think I'm weird, but purple smoke."

Alice stared at Bella, "That's a random question."

"Yeah I had forgotten about it, but had this crazy dream and well I was wondering if I had really seen that or if I need to go get my eyes checked."

Alice contemplated how to answer and why the smoke had been in her dreams. "Was it a bad dream?"

Bella seemed surprised at the question but answered anyways.

"Not really, I think I was being watched, stuff happened then there was smoke."

Alice was aware that a human's subconscious communicated with them through dreams. Why exactly Bella had this dream now was confusing, seeing as she was no longer in danger. The three vampires had been killed.

"Where did you see the smoke?"

"Towards La Push," Again Bella saw a change in Alice's posture, as if the topic of the conversation was uncomfortable.

"Oh, I think they burn some kind of wood or stuff to get that purple smoke."

Bella had the faint impression Alice was lying but again, she ignored it. Why would her best friend lie to her?

"I'll have to ask Jake about it sometime," Bella whispered, more to herself than to Alice.

Alice however, had heard and she looked at Bella questionably; after all she had to pretend she didn't know the guy.

"He's a friend from La Push."

Alice nodded in understanding, a small smile on her face, although she was not happy with the idea of Bella hanging around a wolf.

_It isn't any better that you're hanging around her either_.

"What was the other question?" Alice said, hoping it had nothing more that would cause her to lie.

"It's about your car," Alice smiled, she was really liking that mustang, Edward had not spoken a single word to her since she took it. It was a win win situation for Alice.

"You said that the day you took it had been the perfect day to claim the prize. Do you mind if I ask why?"

Alice bit her lip.

Bella noticed the action and flustered she said, "I was just curious, you don't have to answer."

Alice chuckled and shook her head.

"He..." Alice paused, what exactly should she say? "He told our parents about this person I like. They weren't too pleased about it. So to take revenge, I took his car."

Bella noticed that Alice said this as if it was honestly couldn't understand how Alice thought taking possession of her own brother's vehicle was an everyday thing.

Then again, Alice's family was rich.

Bella stayed quiet for several minutes, before she got curious about what Alice had said.

"Why, exactly weren't they pleased about it if I may ask?"

"You may," Alice chuckled, "it's because of who it is. So what are you doing tomorrow Bella?"

The next day was Bella's Birthday, and Alice was hoping to spend it with her. Though she didn't know if she would or not, she hadn't had a vision of her and Bella spending the day together. Alice thought it was because Bella hadn't made the choice of spending the day with her, then Alice realized she didn't have a vision of Bella on her birthday at all.

Alice was surprised to receive a blank stare from Bella.

"You deserve a prize for that."

"For what," Alice asked, confused.

"Your amazing and subtle way to change the subject."

Alice sat up straight and smiled, "I receive it with honor."

Bella laughed at Alice's antics, from the corner of her eye she saw Alice stiffen a little.

Alice looked at Bella as she laughed; the girl was something special.

"The bell's about to ring," Alice said, her voice forced to sound its usual way.

No sooner had Alice said this that the bell did ring. Alice got up fast and walked out of the room. She had felt a vision coming and didn't want to blank out completely in front of Bella.

_There was a forest, it had just finished raining and the sun was filtering through the tree tops to the forest floor. The forest was defiantly in Forks, but there were differences, something was off. That's when Alice saw her. _

"_Bella" The girl turned and Alice gasped. There not five feet away stood Bella, her brown hair blowing in the wind, a smile on her lips, and ruby red eyes staring back at Alice._

"Are you ok?"

Alice came out from her vision to see Bella's own beautiful brown eyes. Alice placed her hands on Bella's face and stared at her brown eyes, trying to erase the image of the red ones from her memory.

Alice nodded, "Yeah I just got dizzy. From standing up so fast you know?"

Bella nodded, Alice had gotten up pretty fast. Bella kept an eye on Alice as they walked to their next class, wondering why she had held her face. Alice seemed troubled and Bella wanted to help her, she had never been happier that they shared almost every class.

By the end of the day Bella was sure something was wrong with Alice even though Alice kept saying she was fine.

Alice had been thinking about her vision throughout the day and was disappointed that she had not been able to keep it from Edward. He had told Alice she was a monster for having made such an awful decision.

Alice was angered by his assumption, she had not made any decision and didn't know why she had seen Bella as a vampire.

As Bella and Alice walked to their cars Bella suddenly got curious about who Alice liked, there was no way that Alice liked some one bad, so why would her parents not be pleased with Alice's choice?

"So Alice," Bella started to ask, but Alice interrupted.

"I'm fine Bella stop asking."

Alice's tone came off annoyed, and Bella was sad that Alice wasn't able to talk to her about her problem.

"Ha-ha, that's not it."

Alice waited for Bella to ask her question. She stood contemplating what the girl could possibly ask next. Alice hoped she did not ask anything that would put her in a position to lie; she did not like lying to Bella.

_I can't possibly tell her about vampires though, can I?_

Alice sighed, she wanted to tell Bella about her secret, but she couldn't think of a strong reason to do so. Her only reason had been when Bella was in danger, which she no longer was. That meant that after they graduated, Alice would have limited connection to Bella, eventually she would not be able to talk to her at all.

Alice tried to get her thoughts going in a happier direction and told herself that maybe Bella would be asking about the next day's festivities.

_It would be fun if I slept over; I could give her a little make over. Or cuddle on the couch!_ Alice smiled as the thought crossed her mind.

Her smile faded when Bella asked her question.

"So who is it you like?"

* * *

**Ch. 4 will be up soon. I hope. Maybe, cause even if I get it back like today... the world cup is VERY distracting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Today is a good day...seriously, there's like a goofy grin on my face when I think about it. HA-HA-Ha...Ah...yeah, sorry ^_^.**

**Hm...well this took a while to update yes, no? Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Just so there is no confusion, it starts the same day the ch 3 ended, but at night.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"So I have a question," Jacob said as he watched Bella preparing their dinner.

It was Friday night and Jacob was at Bella's house keeping her company as their fathers readied themselves for the next day's festivities. Bella thought that their fathers would be out in La Push fishing all day tomorrow, but they were actually getting ready to throw Bella a small party at the beach. Charlie would spend the night in La Push and Jacob would spend the night with Bella, keeping her company and making sure she suspected nothing.

"I don't want anything Jake," Bella said as she began beating four eggs.

"Well that was not going to be my question," Jake said smiling, "and you will need more than that if you want to feed me."

"Jake!" Bella shook her head when he began beating twelve eggs, "You can't possibly eat that."

Jake laughed and shrugged his shoulders. He took more food out of the refrigerator and made Bella sit at the table as he cooked a massive pile of food.

A few minutes later Bella watched in awe and horror as Jacob finished every bite of his meal.

"Where do you fit all that," she asked shocked.

Jacob laughed and thought, _werewolf_.

"On to my question."

"Jaaaake," Bella whined.

"What's wrong with you? You have been out of it since I got here," Jacob said as he looked at Bella who absently scratched at the table with a fork, "Did something happen at school?"

Bella sighed and threw the fork in the sink, "I might have offended a friend."

"What friend, that Angela girl?"

Jacob knew all of Bella's friends, they were constantly at La Push, he also knew the only one that Bella really cared about was a girl named Angela.

Bella shook her head.

"Then why does it matter, I thought the other girls were all bleh," Jacob said, making a face.

Bella shook her head, "It was another friend, Alice Cullen."

Jake's smile faded.

"What did she do?"

"It's because she had told me that her parents didn't approve of who she liked, so I asked her who it was," Bella took a deep breath, "She said she liked a girl, stared at me for a second, and then she walked away."

Jacob notice how Bella's face twisted into a frown when she mentioned that Alice liked a girl. He continued staring at Bella for several minutes before she spoke again.

"I thought the point of me telling you was you helping!" Bella snapped, then put her head on the table and muttered an apology.

"What did you do when she told you," Jake asked.

He wondered if Alice had seen the same expression he had seen just now. If that was the case then it was understandable that the girl walked away from Bella.

Jake grimaced internally he couldn't believe was defending a leech.

Bella was at a loss for words as she tried to remember what exactly was going through her head when Alice told her she had feelings for a girl.

* * *

"Stop pacing!," Rosalie said, not looking up from the magazine on her lap.

"I shouldn't have said it, I shouldn't have told her," Alice chanted over and over again, not replying to Rosalie's comment.

She knew Rose didn't mean to be as rude as she sounded. It just took knowing her for a decade or two to distinguish the difference.

"Yes, please stop pacing it's so annoying. Besides, it won't change the facts Alice dear," Edward said, enjoying Alice's distress, "Anyways, shouldn't you be more worried about changing the outcome of your vision?"

Alice growled at Edward, she was getting tired of his snide remarks but she was careful enough not to start anything with Edward. Esme was in her room cleaning up, and Carlisle was in his stud. Avoiding her.

If that was possible when they lived cooped up in a house, however big it might be, there was no avoiding. They were vampires.

Alice kept her thoughts to herself more out of the love and respect she held for Esme, whom it pained to see her children fight. Alice did not want to be the reason Esme stopped smiling.

She didn't particularly care much for Carlisle's thoughts.

"It appears I have no choice in that matter," Alice responded, thinking of making every choice that could possibly stop Bella from becoming a vampire.

Anything and everything, she even considered leaving Forks, something she didn't want to do.

Her vision however, remained, for the most part, unchanged.

Alice waited for Edward's reaction to what she had showed him, as she watched for his response she had the idea that he might have something to do with Bella's future.

As she began to entertain the thought Alice felt a vision pulling in her subconscious, Edward's growl snapped her out of it before she saw it.

"Stop being a jerk Edward, and hurry up I want to hunt already," Emmett said.

He grabbed Edward by the collar and with surprising ease, dragged Edward out.

Rosalie gave her husband a small smile as he walked out the door. Now that Edward and his hateful commentaries were out of the house, she debated with herself on whether to say something to Alice to calm her down but she couldn't think of anything helpful. She was still having trouble accepting Alice's attraction to Bella, not because they were both girls, but because Bella was human.

Vampires and humans obviously did not mix well.

As Rosalie though this she felt a cold wave of worry wash over her body, followed by an immense pain in her chest. As quickly as they had come the feelings were gone.

She eyed Jasper darkly and said, "That was not necessary."

Jasper looked at Rosalie embarrassed and a pained look came across his face, Rosalie knew then that he had not meant to transfer Alice's feelings to her.

He was having trouble controlling his gift while Alice was in such an unsettled state.

Jasper closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, Rosalie felt the change and looked over to Alice, who seemed barely affected by Jaspers manipulations.

Her pacing had slowed, just a bit.

"She needs our support," Jasper said as he took several more calming breaths, trying to pack more calm into Alice.

"I support her," Rosalie said.

Jasper looked at her skeptically

"I do! She is overreacting. Isabella didn't say anything to imply rejection."

Jasper's lip twitched up when Rosalie called Bella by her full name, it was her way of trying not to get attached. There was a sting of pain accompanied with Bella's name whenever Rosalie said it.

"You realize this could end their friendship right?" Jasper said, "Humans take longer to accept this sort of thing. Things like this aren't natural for them. It does not sit well with their society."

Rosalie knew that there were still a lot of humans who didn't like the idea of same sex couples. There were several thumps heard overhead, someone upstairs was pacing, and a low buzzing sounded in Rosalie's ears, said someone did not want his conversation heard. She locked eyes with Jasper, apparently there were still vampires that didn't like the idea either.

Alice moaned and grabbed at her hair, "Shouldn't have told her."

Rosalie eyed Alice and murmured, "Imagine what will happen when she finds out we're vampires."

Alice, Jasper and Rosalie's eyes snapped to the ceiling when they heard a loud thump, someone had dropped something upstairs, there was a crash, or possibly thrown something.

"I think that is not something we should be considering," Jasper whispered low enough that only they could hear, "They are having enough trouble understanding her feelings for Bella, telling her what we are is not an option for them."

Alice nodded slowly, she wanted very badly to tell Bella, even if Carlisle didn't approve.

_One problem at a time, deal with this first._

At that moment Alice's phone started ringing, she took it out and was shocked to see who it was since she hadn't had a vision of receiving the call.

"Bella!" Alice said as she struggled to open the phone.

Alice pushed the button too hard and ended up breaking it.

"NO!" Alice yelled and threw the broken phone at the wall before collapsing on the floor, her body shaking with dry sobs.

Jasper calmly took out his own phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" Bella said sniffing, "Alice is that you?"

"Ah," Jasper paused, "No."

Jasper passed the phone awkwardly to Alice.

"Hello," Alice whispered.

"Hey," Bella answered just as quietly, "I wanted to know if you were mad at me."

Alice looked at Jasper and Rosalie who both had small smiles on their faces.

"No, I thought you were mad at me. I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"No!" Bella yelled into the phone, "It just, surprised me. I am so sorry if you thought I wasn't going to be your friend. I fully support you. I look forward to maybe meeting this girl you like."

Alice smiled when she heard Bella say this.

_If only she knew._

"You are so weird," Jake said.

Alice frowned, she was surprised to hear him with Bella at such a late hour.

She looked at the living room clock, not that she really needed to, as a vampire she had an excellent sense of time, Alice double-checked anyways.

It was nearly midnight.

"Who's that," Alice asked, trying to sound as calm as she could, but her voice cracked.

"My friend from La Push, who said you were right by the way, about the purple smoke thing."

"Oh," Was all Alice could think to say.

She wasn't happy to hear a wolf was over at Bella's house.

She wasn't happy to hear a boy was at her house at this hour, she felt Jasper use his gift to try and settle her emotions, she gave him an appreciative smile.

"Ok, well then I'll see you Monday yeah?" Alice said, disappointed that she couldn't bring up the courage to ask Bella to spend the day with her tomorrow, "Say hi to Chief Swan for me."

"It will have to wait until tomorrow, he's not here," Bella laughed.

Rosalie frowned, "She's home alone with a guy, at this hour?"

"Why until tomorrow though," Alice asked softly, she had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

"Our dads are getting ready at La Push for a long day of fishing," Bella said, "Jake is here to protect me from the bad guys, or that's what he's saying."

"Alone with a guy all night?" Rosalie said, fidgeting in her seat.

Alice looked at her then at Jasper, asking him silently to try to calm her down.

"Oh, then will you be free tomorrow ," Alice asked hoping she would be able to see Bella.

"Going out," Jake answered, which made Alice hope Bella had the phone on speaker, otherwise he would have to explain how he could hear the conversation.

"Oh, I see," Alice said, disappointed.

"You can come," Jake said.

Alice stared at the phone in her hands, had a wolf really just invited her to come along with him and Bella? Rosalie and Jasper were both staring at Alice.

Jasper was shaking his head vigorously, while Rosalie was nodding hers. Alice wasn't sure whether Rosalie was agreeing because she wanted Alice to spend time with Bella or just didn't want Bella alone with Jake.

"Alice," Bella asked slowly, "Would you like to join us?"

"Of course she would, but I'm not going in your slow truck Bella, ask her if we can use her car," Jake said.

"Yeah, we'll take my car, don't worry," Alice said.

"Yay!" Bella shrieked, "Ok well, be here tomorrow at 9, we're going to Seattle."

"Ok, goodnight," Alice said smiling and hung up.

Alice stared at the phone in her hand, wondering if the conversation had really just taken place.

"Are you crazy?" Jasper yelled at Alice.

Alice smiled at him, she appreciated his worry.

"I was in the looney bin as a human wasn't I?" Alice said and turned to Rosalie, to see what her reaction might be, to Alice's surprise she was smiling.

"We need to hunt then pick out your clothes."

_The next day...(Bella's b-day)..._

"Nice car by the way," Jake told Alice as she drove.

Alice looked at Jake from the rear view mirror and thanked him.

They had already spent half the day together and Alice was surprised to see the wolf acting civil towards her. There had been no dangerous moments; it was as if both of them had forgotten they were enemies. Alice though it had something to do with the fact that Jake liked her car and she had let him drive it to Seattle.

She was pleased to see that he drove nearly as fast as she did and handled the car with nearly the same expertise. Bella on the other hand thought they wanted to end her life and had hardly spoken to them during the first half of the trip.

"So where are we headed now," Bella asked Jake.

He had been the one calling the shots, seeing as it had been his idea to bring Bella out to Seattle. Though he had let Alice do some shopping, much to Bella's dislike.

"Gas station," he said.

"My tank is nearly full," Alice said staring at him, they had re-fueled less than an hour ago.

"Mine is half empty," Jake said, making Bella laugh.

"More snacks Jake?" Bella said and laughed when Jake nodded his head and rubbed his stomach.

Alice pulled into the next gas station they saw. It was partially surrounded by trees and made for a decent place for Alice to get some fresh air. Something she thought Jake also needed. Just because they were acting normal didn't mean their scents weren't too strong for each other.

Alice got out and walked to the front of her car, leaned against the hood and took in a deep breath to clear her lungs of the wolf smell. She heard Bella and Jake get out, and was surprised when Jake walked up to her.

"That girl is HOT!" Jake said, putting his arm around Alice and pointing to a girl who was leaning against the side of the gas station, "Tell me she isn't hot."

Alice stared at the girl, then at Jacob. She was shocked at the temperature difference and was felt uncomfortable having him so close.

"Jake, why do guys think that as soon they find out a girl is gay they can talk to them about other gfirls like that," Bella asked, pushing him away from Alice playfully.

"Hey I talk to you about girls like that. You've never had a problem with it before. In fact you joined the conversation with enthusiasm, remember."

Bella looked at Alice and blushed, making Alice raise an eyebrow at her.

Jacob stiffened when he saw Bella's blush and glared at Alice.

"What," Alice asked, barely moving her lips, talking so Bella would not hear the conversation.

"You're not going all, crazy leech status, are you?" Jake asked.

He seemed surprised by the fact that Alice was not attacking Bella.

"No."

"Oh," Jake said and straightened up.

"So Bella," Alice said, "What girls does this guy talk to you about. Does this handsome devil have a girlfriend?"

Bella looked between Alice and Jake before slowly shaking her head.

"Psh," Jake pushed Alice lightly, "No."

Bella laughed, but eyed the pair curiously.

"But we have talked about who Bella thinks the hottest person in your school is. I believe she mentioned a girl named Rosalie?" Jake said, turning a questioning glance at Bella.

"Weren't you going to buy something," Bella asked Jacob and pushed him towards the gas station.

Alice stared at Bella.

_She thinks Rosalie hot?_

"You thought Rose was," Bella nodded shyly before Alice could finish the question, "Not Edward, or Jasper or Emmett?"

Alice stared at Bella, thinking that maybe the fact that she had thought Rosalie was the hot gave her hope.

"Well, it was obvious it had to be someone from your family, you guys are beyond humanly beautiful," Bella smiled shyly at Alice, "You and Jasper were ruled out first. Then Emmett, because Edward is, you know hotter. But Rosalie gets attention from both genders so it made her the hottest. Does that make sense?"

Alice nodded her head in response, but asked quietly, "Why was I ruled out first?"

"Uh, you don't fit my definition," Bella said, like it was just obvious.

_Ouch, that hurt_.

"Oh," Alice said, pushing herself off the car's hood and taking a few steps forward.

Alice stared at the girl by the gas station. She had an hourglass body. Curves in all the right places. Alice looked down at herself, she barely had curves at all.

Bella watched Alice silently.

_Oh crap I think that wasn't the best thing to say._

_Nice one Bella you hurt her feelings._

Bella walked up to Alice and put her chin on her shoulder.

"Alice, please don't take it the wrong way," Bella tried to look at Alice's expression, but she was staring at the hot girl, who was now chatting with Jake.

"I'm not," Alice said quietly, "I get it, she has a great body. She's beautiful."

_Rosalie or that girl?_

Bella saw Alice looking at the girl.

"What? God no!"

Alice turned and stared at Bella and received a pleasant shock when their noses brushed.

Bella seemed unaffected.

"What do you mean?" Alice whispered, her eyes locked on Bella's lips.

_Don't get carried away,_ Alice thought to herself and backed up a bit.

Bella smiled, "She _is_ hot," Bella looked at the girl, "Great legs, great boobs, great everything."

Alice turned away from Bella, which made Bella smile.

Bella had never pegged Alice for the insecure type. It comforted her to know a girl with beyond human beauty felt insecure.

_Is that wrong?_

"She looks like she belongs in one of those calendars, you know, or those posters" Bella said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. All the girls in those are hot too," Alice said and was surprised to feel Bella nod.

"Those women, in my opinion," Bella said, "can be ugly. I mean, no one buys the calendars for the dates you know?"

Alice nodded her head, she did know. Emmett had one from every year since he was turned. Jasper picked one up whenever they went to a different country. And even Edward eyed them every now and then.

"Now don't get me wrong, I am sure they are nice girls. The thing is when I hear the word hot that's what I picture. The word sort of objectifies a girl no?"

"It doesn't matter," Alice said, "No one would ever think that about me."

Alice and Bella watched as Jake and the girl disappeared behind the building. Jake shot them two thumbs up just before he was out of sight.

"That's a good thing," Bella whispered into Alice's ear which made Alice shiver and lean into Bella, "You are beautiful, amazing, gorgeous and I am sure, when the time calls for it, sexy."

Alice let out a mocking laugh.

"So you don't like hot, but sexy is fine," Alice asked, trying hard not to let her thoughts get carried away.

Bella nodded, "It is fine. Hot demands attention from everyone, it is for everyone. It also makes someone want you as a onetime thing. For only _one_ thing. Sexy, on the other hand," Bella paused and moved her hands to Alice's waist, "is not in clothes and body alone. It's in a look, a body movement, a touch," Bella moved her hands slowly up Alice's subtle curves, Alice's shirts lifting slightly with the friction. Bella let out a slow heated breath, "Sexy is meant to make one person of your choice, happy. At least that's my opinion."

Alice knew that if her heart wasn't dead, it would be racing. Having Bella so close was unnerving her, she was fighting the urge to turn and kiss the girl.

Alice turned to Bella to see her expression, hoping to see her own feelings returned. She saw Bella's warm brown eyes staring at her intently, Bella had a smile that made Alice's heart melt.

Bella opened her mouth to say something , but a red flash in the trees caught her eyes.

Alice turned to see what Bella was looking at, but saw nothing.

As if realizing her position and what she was doing for the first time, Bella stepped away from Alice shaking her head slowly. She was looking at her hands a confused expression on her face.

Bella looked at Alice smiled, "Sorry about that."

"Yeah?"

Bella didn't catch Alice's questioning tone; she was distracted by Jake who was jogging over to them.

"Hey Charlie called. He said they just caught a big one and wants us over there before the guys finish all the fish," As Jake said this he winked discreetly at Alice.

They all got in the car, before Alice drove off she glanced at Bella, who was still staring at her hands.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Alice and Jake sat in the car as Bella put away everything Alice had bought her.

Alice looked at Jake, "I guess this is where I say goodbye."

"Why?" Jake looked at Alice confused.

"I'm not allowed in La Push, remember," Alice said staring at Jake, who seemed as if he had actually forgotten Alice was a vampire.

Jake got out of the car, but when Alice started the engine, he motioned her to wait. Alice watched as he pulled out a phone and began talking. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but after a few minutes he got in the car smiling.

"Can I possibly drive the car to La Push?"

Alice nodded slowly, "I can take Bella's truck home I guess."

Jake laughed, "No I mean, it would make them so jealous, me driving into La Push with an awesome car and two beautiful girls."

Alice stared at Jacob as if he wasn't human. Which he wasn't but he was acting out of character for a werewolf.

"I talked to Sam, our alpha, he says that it might be a good idea to have you over on friendly terms, so that you can go over the contract we have. Seeing as it was not our generation of wolves that made it, he wanted to make everything clear, maybe change the boundaries."

"Why," Alice asked, getting suspicious.

"There is a store by your house that sells these drinks we all love, but we can't buy them without breaching the contract. We haven't had one since you guys moved here. It's a bit of a hassle to keep sending someone to buy crates of the stuff."

Alice knew about what store he was talking about, it was the only one that far out from the town, it was also close to her house, meaning the wolves couldn't be near it.

"Oh, the contract is too strict then."

Jake shrugged his shoulders and smiling said, "Most of us just want the drink," he laughed when Alice shook her head and mumbled something about children, "So are you willing to come and negotiate?"

Alice agreed and Jake smiled, "Oh, and I told them about your car, can they drive it?"

Alice eyed Jake silently before shrugging her shoulders slightly, "We'll see."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bella stared at everyone who was standing in front of her singing happy birthday. Everyone she knew from school and La Push was there. Bella had never seen Charlie with a bigger smile on his face.

When everyone was finished singing Bella walked over to her dad and hugged him.

"I didn't want a party Charlie," Bella whispered in his ear.

Charlie chuckled, "It's not a party. It is a social gathering and it just so happens it is your birthday. It is mere coincidence."

"Coincidence?" Bella said smiling, "I guess it is also coincidence there is a birthday cake with my name on it."

Charlie nodded and Bella laughed, shaking her head before she went to thank everyone that was present.

Alice stayed next to Bella, watching the wolves closely; there were more than she originally thought. There was even a girl. Alice felt sorry for her, it had to be hard.

The wolves had glared at her when they first saw her, but Sam had calmed them down and Alice joined them and Bella around the fire. Alice made sure to stay close to Bella.

At first, no one wanted to direct their attention to Alice; they hardly acknowledged her presence, until Jake mentioned how Alice had come into possession of her Mustang. The pack found the whole ordeal entertaining and Alice began telling stories about her family. Making sure not to let any information slip that might cause suspicion in Bella.

In turn, the wolves told her about their people and their legends. Including how they had first become wolves. Alice was surprised to find out that the wolves sitting around her were not true werewolves, but in fact shape shifters. Bella sat quietly listening to Jake as he told the story of the first vampires that his ancestors had met. She seemed really interested in the story.

"Wouldn't it be cool if that stuff was really real?" Bella said after the stories had been told. The wolves exchanged glances with each other and Alice before breaking out in laughter.

Bella pouted and crossed her arms, "You guys are mean."

Alice smiled at Bella and hugged her; she was pleased when Bella remained in her arms for most of the night. Although, the action caused the wolves to stare at her suspiciously, Alice knew they thought she would attack Bella.

Shortly after it got dark people started leaving. Soon it was only Bella, the wolves, and Alice on the beach. Charlie and Jake's dad had gone into the house to fry up their fish.

Sam pulled Alice apart from the group and spoke to Alice quietly.

Bella glanced at the pair every now and then, wondering what they were speaking about so privately.

"So, how do we do this?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "We can throw out the old one and try to settle on new rules."

Sam was not too happy about the idea at first. He thought Alice was going to ask to be able to feed nearer to Forks, or to be allowed a human every now and then. Alice had crinkled her nose at the idea.

"I've never tasted human blood. I intend to keep it that way."

Sam looked at Alice shocked, "You are a couple decades old aren't you?"

Alice widened her eyes in shock, "Are you calling me old?"

Sam looked at Alice, worried that he might have actually offended her.

Then Alice laughed, and he shook his head, he did not expect that from a vampire.

"You've never had human blood?" Sam asked glancing over to Bella.

Alice shook her head.

"And your family?"

"Edward, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett have. I haven't."

"You left out the blonde," Sam growled.

"She has done things that are not mine to tell, sorry."

Sam was not sure what she meant but he dropped the subject immediately.

In the end it was stated that the wolves would be free to roam anywhere, they had no boundaries but could not be in wolf form near the Cullen's house. For safety reasons, Alice didn't want anyone attacking a wolf and starting a war. The Cullens still had the same restrictions as before. Sam had tried to change a few things, but Alice insisted that the liberties and changes should benefit his pack, since it was their land.

As part of their new rules, the Cullen's would have to notify the wolf pack if any vampire friend would be visiting, so that they would not mistakenly attack them. Alice also told him about her and her family's abilities.

Sam had been interested in finding out that Alice could see the future and when Alice said that they seemed to be failing recently with Bella, he pointed out that the times she could not see Bella were times Bella was with or near a wolf.

Alice then realized she could not see a wolf's future, or the future of a person that was with a wolf. She would have gone to Carlisle with the information, but he had been avoiding her.

Alice then asked Sam to take care of Bella when she was around them.

"Well, if you'd like you and your family could be allowed in La Push."

Alice laughed when Sam made his offer.

"Sorry, I don't think they would last long. They are not as tolerant of your kind." Alice hoped the comment had not insulted Sam and was pleased to see him smile.

"In any case you are allowed to come back; I think the members of the pack would be disappointed if they didn't get another chance to drive your car."

Alice smiled and agreed to Sam's new set of rules.

"That's great!" Jake said as he walked up to Sam and Alice, "We all agree that Alice's scent is," Jake paused and sniffed the air, "tolerable."

Alice laughed and pushed Jake away playfully, "Try being the only vampire on wolf territory. I think I might have to burn my clothes."

Alice wasn't joking, she would burn her clothes when she got home.

Jake pretended to be offended and then went back to the fire, where Bella was staring at Alice.

Alice locked eyes with her and smiled, Bella smiled back but Alice noticed Bella had hesitated in returning the smile.

She ran towards Bella but before she got there, Leah tackled her to the floor.

Alice fought every instinct in her to push Leah off her and tear her apart, instead she looked up at the girl growling as silently as she could. Warning her.

Leah had Alice's hands pinned down above her head and she leaned into Alice, ignoring the growl.

Alice stopped growling when she became aware they were in a suggestive position, and that Leah's closeness was only making it worse.

"What's the matter leech," Leah whispered in Alice's ear, "can't take a little competition?"

Alice glared at Leah who smirked and sat up releasing Alice's hands.

Alice looked over to Bella who was staring at them with a curious look in her eyes, when she realized Alice was looking, Bella turned away blushing.

Alice sighed, what was it about Bella that had supernatural beings attracted to her.

Alice turned back to Leah, "Unless this is going somewhere can you please get off me?"

To her amazement Leah blushed at the comment and got off Alice awkwardly, she walked back to the bonfire and sat next to Bella. Alice sighed and laid on the sand while Leah started a conversation with Bella. Jake walked over and sat next to Alice, he was looking at Leah and Bella.

"You don't have anything to worry about with Leah, she is only protecting Bella."

Alice scoffed at Jake, "Yes that was exactly the meaning that came across when she tackled me."

"Ah, well it wouldn't of been right to have one of the guys to tackle you would it?"

Alice shook her head.

"We just wanted you to know, we might possible like you more than any of your family, but we will protect Bella at any cost."

"I wasn't planning on attacking her, neither was my family, we have excellent control," Alice thought about that a second, "Except Edward, but we can deal with him. Bella will not be in harm's way if we can help it."

Jake nodded, "We weren't talking about physical harm. Bella is more than capable of dealing with any physical harm inflicted on her; emotional harm however is another story. You live forever, anything you have with her will end. We will not tolerate you stringing her along for a year or two just to break her heart."

Alice stared at Jake.

"You know."

He nodded, " A blind man would be able to see it from a mile away," he glanced at Bella, "Bella is just blind and two miles away."

Alice giggled, that seemed like a strange way to put it.

"So do we have an understanding?"

Alice nodded.

Shortly after she was finished talking with Jake, Alice received a call from Edward. He yelled at her for having gone to Seattle with a wolf, where he thought she still was. After a few minutes, Alice hung up the phone realizing Edward was going to keep yelling at her.

She decided to leave shortly after.

Bella walked with Alice to her car. They passed Charlie on the way, he had a pained look on his face. Bella made a mental note to ask him about it after she had seen Alice off.

Bella headed back to the beach after she could no longer hear the motor of Alice's car.

When she got to the beach she saw that everyone was in a circle around Jacob. Bella could barely make out the fact that her father was at the center of the circle with Jake.

Bella pushed through her taller friends and was shocked to see Charlie handcuffing Jake and reading him his rights.

"Charlie?" Bella's voice was quiet, but her father heard her and looked at her with sad, pained eyes.

"What's going on dad," Bella asked her father as he walked past her, making Jake walk in front of him.

Charlie did not talk to Bella until Jake was in a police car that had shown up.

"A girl has disappeared in Seattle. She was last seen at a gas station, with him," Charlie nodded his head towards Jake, but did not look Bella in the eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but he is a suspect I have to take him down to the station."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bella sat at her father's desk in his office. She had been watching the gas station's surveillance tape for the last six hours. She had arrived at the station at one in the morning. It was now seven. She had watched the tapes way past what the police had and was about to turn the television off when she noticed a woman walking up to the car Bella knew was the missing girl's.

The woman looked familiar to Bella but she couldn't remember where she had seen her before.

Bella was sure she would remember hair as red as that woman's, but she couldn't come up with where she had seen it.

Bella showed her father the part of the tape where the woman drives off in the car. After a few hours they found out the girl had not known this woman.

Now the main suspect was the red haired woman, but Jake remained a person of interest.

Charlie went to Jake and told him he could make a phone call if he wanted. Maybe get someone to bring him some decent food, seeing as he wouldn't be released yet. Charlie took Jake to the room where the phone was in and left to give Jake some privacy.

Jake picked up the phone dialed a number, Sam picked up the phone.

"Sam we have a problem."

"We'll get it cleared up don't worry," Sam said, trying to reassure Jake.

"That's not it. Charlie told me they have a new main suspect."

"That's excellent!" Sam was practically shouting into the phone, making Jake flinch away from it.

"I saw a picture of her; they needed to know I had never seen her before."

"Well then good. When do you get out then?"

"She was pale, with red hair."

Sam got quiet on his end of the phone.

"They can't figure out the color of her eyes. They think there was a glare, or she was wearing contacts, I don't think I have to say anymore do I," Jake waited for Sam to respond.

"I'll call a meeting Jake, we'll track her down and keep her away don't worry."

Jake hung up the phone.

* * *

**So how was it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI.**

**Well this is the next chapter...I wasn't sure if I should put it up. I been having issues with this story. I have like five other chapters for it written...but it seems very choppy to me. I was also thinking about going back and changing the last chapters. Not much, but I just feel like something is missing. So I was planning on actually taking a while to sort all of that out, and make sure I have it actually moving fluently, thought would actually take some time and I wanted to know if you, the readers would be ok with me taking some time to try and write this a bit differently. **

**I know it makes no sense to update another chapter and ask if you would wait a while for the next one, but I didn't want to just have an author's note, you know?**

**Well, anyways this is the next chapter, starts off at school, the Monday after Jake gets arrested.**

**Like I said, it feels choppy, but read and review I guess. ^_^**

* * *

Bella sighed as she laid her head on the lunch table, she hadn't bothered to get lunch, she was too sleepy so she walked straight to the table, and put her head down.

She was tired, the whole ordeal with Jake being arrested had drained her of energy, it was hard for her to deal with so many different emotions.

There was her birthday when she had been overwhelmed by happiness. Of course, there was also the odd feeling she kept having to push down whenever she saw Alice with someone, or when Leah tackled her. Bella shook the image out of her head. When Charlie arrested Jake Bella was having trouble staying calm. It was too much to deal with.

It didn't help that she hadn't slept, she didn't have the proper rest needed to put all those thoughts and feelings behind her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bella heard someone whisper in her ear, "You don't look to well."

Bella lifted her head off the lunch table and was met with curious looks from her friends. She turned her head to the right. Angela was leaning towards her with a worried look on her face.

They didn't know.

No one from outside of La Push knew.

Well, the officers did, but the civilians, ordinary town's folks, they didn't.

News of Jake's arrest had spread quickly through La Push, but no one outside knew. Which meant Bella couldn't talk to her friends about how stressed she had been the previous day. How happy she was about Jake's release.

She couldn't talk to them about the strange feeling she had had when she saw the woman on the tape.

The red hair, it was so familiar.

She was sure if she only had some sleep to clear her head she would know where she had seen her before.

"Bella?" Angela whispered and placed a hand softly on her shoulder.

Bella blinked several times and sat up slowly, she rubbed her eyes and smiled at Angela.

"Are you okay," Angela asked again.

Bella leaned towards Angela, she was such a great friend, so caring and compassionate. Bella dropped her head on the girl's shoulder and nodded slowly. It was so easy to be near her.

Bella's thoughts flashed to Alice, she wanted so badly to have Alice by her side right then, her perfume always relaxed her, the cold skin felt wonderful, and Alice was just a great person to be around.

"I'm just tired…stayed up almost all night with Jake," Bella yawned and lifted her head when she heard a gasp and someone snickering.

Mike and Eric had grins on their faces and Jessica was staring at Bella with a wide-eyed expression.

Why would they snicker?

If only they knew how worried she had been.

Bella had been in the police station most of the previous day, at night she had been going over the incident with Jake and the rest of their 'pack'.

Bella had almost laughed when she had heard Sam refer to his friends like that, but he had such a grim and serious face on that Bella kept quiet. So now she knew that was what they referred to themselves as.

A pack.

Bella guessed it was because they were so close or because of their legends. Bella thought it was such a curious thing to call themselves.

"What?" Bella asked looking at her friends confused.

Mike was still snickering and Jessica seemed ready to blow her top. Her mouth was pursed as if she wanted badly to say something, but her better judgment told her not to, which was odd because Jessica usually didn't have good judgment. Her thoughts usually took the easy way out of her head and ran out of her mouth without filter.

"You spent last night with Jake?" Jessica said at last.

Bella turned her sleepy eyes to Jessica and nodded, she wondered why Jessica seemed shocked by the news. Jessica was there Saturday at her party, she knew her and Jake were good friends.

Bella thought it was odd that Jessica seemed so surprised. It shouldn't be that hard for Jessica to guess that she had stayed at Jakes house after her party.

There was a loud scraping noise and Bella turned in the direction it came from, she saw Edward walk out of the cafeteria, he slammed the door behind him.

He always seemed so angry.

His family was smiling, except for Alice who seemed to be shaking slightly.

"I wonder what is up with that," Bella mumbled.

_Alice…_

"Don't change the subject," Jessica hissed, "Why didn't we know you were with Jake?"

Bella stared at Jessica, why was she friends with her again? She looked at Angela who looked as if she was about to explode in a fit of giggles.

'What?' Bella mouthed.

Angela took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she said, "They think you slept with Jake."

There was a small rumble in the cafeteria, it lasted only a few seconds, but everyone heard it. Students were looking around trying to find the cause for the noise, Bella thought it might be an animal, but she didn't see any. Instead, her eyes moved to look at the Cullen's table, Jasper and Rosalie were whispering in Alice's ears and Emmett was pulling her up gently.

Alice's face contorted into what seemed to be pain and anger. Her brows were drawn together and her jaw was clenched with her upper lip twitching slightly. Bella was sure she would hit someone.

Bella stood up and headed towards her wanting to know what was wrong with Alice.

"Don't leave us hanging!" Jessica screamed.

Bella turned to Jessica, "I'm not, I'll tell you later."

Jessica huffed and Angela shook her head.

Bella turned to the Cullen's table only to see they were walking out the door, holding Alice. Bella ran out after them and was surprised when Rosalie turned around to stop her.

"What exactly is it you want?" Rosalie said.

Bella tried to walk around Rosalie, towards Alice who was leaning against a tree, at least that was what it looked like, but Bella noticed Jasper was holding her against the tree, leaning into her. Alice's head was bowed onto his shoulder and she was holding on to his arms.

Bella didn't know how to explain the odd burning feeling that began to radiate from her chest as she watched Jasper pin Alice to the tree.

She wasn't sure she wanted to explain it and instead she pushed it away.

"I asked a question," Rosalie snapped.

Bella snapped her eyes to Rosalie's and glared at her.

"What's wrong with Alice?" Bella was surprised at the intensity in her voice, she was nearly shouting.

Rosalie must have also been surprised at Bella's outburst because she stood there, staring at Bella with wide eyes.

Bella took the opportunity to sidestep Rosalie and ran towards Alice. Jasper saw her approaching and tried to make his position seem less intrusive to Alice's personal space.

Bella wasn't fooled and as soon as she could reach him she pushed Jasper aside. It surprised her how easily he moved.

As soon as Jasper released her, Alice locked her arms around Bella in a tight hug, mumbling to herself that Bella was hers.

Jasper tried to pull Alice away, but Alice ignored him. It didn't help that Bella glared at him when he tried to get close again.

In the end Jasper kept his distance and silently watched the two girls. Wondering what was up with Bella's feelings. They seemed off for the situation she was in.

Being in Alice's arms in such a tight embrace made Bella dizzy, lack of oxygen she told herself, but she returned the hug, trying not to laugh when she felt Alice mumble into her neck. Bella didn't know what she was saying, but the movement of Alice's lips tickled her neck.

It also gave her an odd feeling she couldn't describe.

"Are you okay? What did they do?" Bella whispered to Alice.

She remembered Alice had said her parents didn't approve of whom she liked. Maybe her brothers and sisters didn't either.

Bella glared at Jasper and Rosalie who were standing two feet away from them, Emmett was leaning against a tree several feet away watching with an amused expression on his face.

Edward was nowhere in sight.

"Bella," Alice whispered.

Bella tried to lean back to look Alice in the eyes, but the shorter girl tightened her hold on Bella.

Bella sighed and began running her hand through Alice's hair, admiring how soft it was.

Alice and Bella remained in the same position for several minutes, when Alice was sure she was calmed down she looked at Bella and smiled.

"I think we are super late to class," Alice said and grabbed Bella's hand pulling her towards biology.

Alice smiled at her siblings as she walked by.

They just stared.

Except Emmett who let out a booming laugh.

Before they were anywhere near their classroom Bella pulled Alice aside and headed towards some trees. Alice followed without protest.

"Alice what's wrong. What did they say to you?" Bella looked at Alice who seemed a bit happier than she had been a few minutes ago.

Bella was sure it was a facade and she looked over Alice's shoulder, she could see her brother Emmett had followed them and was hiding behind a tree a few yards away.

If you could call it hiding, half his body was visible, and his head was sticking out watching them.

Bella glared at him and he quickly hid his face behind the tree, though she saw his shoulders shaking slightly.

_Is he laughing?_

"Nothing's wrong," Alice said smiling.

Bella wasn't convinced and she stared at Alice, who continued smiling.

"Alice," Bella said, as she took hold of one of the girls' hands, "don't lie to me. What did they say?"

Alice looked down at the hand Bella was holding and her smile grew, she took Bella's hand in both of hers.

"Nothing, it was a misunderstanding."

_Overreacted, really. Oh I should have just waited for a vision to show her explaining things to me. I should know better._

"Then why did Edward storm out of the cafeteria like that?"

Alice laughed and said, "He's a drama queen."

Bella couldn't help but chuckle at the comment.

Apparently neither could Emmett, Bella heard him laugh.

Bella shook her head, thinking he would make an awful spy.

_He has great hearing though; look how far away he is and he heard Alice's comment._

Bella frowned, he was yards away, and she and Alice were talking a bit low. How had he heard?

"What's wrong with you?" Alice whispered.

Bella looked at Alice confused at the question.

"You've been sleeping in every class, and you look dead tired," Alice said.

"Oh," Bella said rubbing her eyes, "I didn't sleep much."

Alice raised her eyebrows.

Bella stared at Alice's expression a second before realizing Alice wanted an explanation.

"You're not gonna be like Jessica and think something sick are you?"

Alice shook her head.

"I spent the weekend with Jake, so I didn't sleep much."

Bella frowned, Jake had asked her not to mention his arrest to anyone, he emphasized that it included Alice. He had said it was embarrassing, but Bella was sure there was a different reason. He had looked away when he mentioned Alice.

Bella saw the look on Alice's face and knew she wanted a better explanation.

"You're thinking the same thing Jessica did; I can see it in your eyes."

Alice blinked several times and looked away from Bella.

_OH! Really? I know what she's going to say…Why can't I just control my jealousy. Stupid Edward is rubbing off on me._

"You probably shouldn't word it that way then, a person can't help but interpret that a certain way," Alice said.

Bella frowned and thought about how she had worded her sentence then she burst out in laughter.

Alice looked at Bella thinking that the lack of sleep had affected her.

"I hung out with Jake all weekend and he's a talker so I really didn't sleep. Is that better?" Bella said smiling.

Alice nodded, "A little bit."

Bella shook her head, "You were with us on my birthday, and I don't know why you'd think that I actually slept with Jake."

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "I wasn't there yesterday though, it's all a matter of interpreting what you see and hear. Anyone can see you and Jake are really close, and when you said you spent the weekend with Jake, it's just easy to jump to the conclusion you guys actually spent the night together."

Bella sighed, "There is nothing between Jake and me. We're just really good friends."

Alice nodded her head slowly, "That can always lead to something more, friends don't always stay just friends."

Bella watched as Alice played with her hand. Bella was faintly aware that Alice's hands were freezing but had long ago gotten used to Alice's strange body temperature. Bella took Alice's hands and looked her in the eyes. The sadness reflected in them surprised her.

Bella had never seen Alice look so defeated.

"She'll come around don't worry," she said.

Alice's eyes widened as Bella said this and Bella smiled.

"If she doesn't then she isn't worth your affection."

"I don't think she will, but thanks anyways," Alice let out a bitter laugh, there wasn't any vision telling her otherwise. Bella would probably never return her affections.

Bella pulled Alice closer and hugged her, to her surprise Alice's arms hung at her side, it was the first time Alice didn't hug Bella.

It gave Bella a curious feeling of sadness and emptiness to have not Alice return the hug.

Bella pulled back and took Alice's hand, leading her towards the parking lot.

Alice stared at Bella confused.

"Come home with me yeah? I can't deal with school right now."

"You have two classes left," Alice said stopping, "and you can't say you've actually been in class since you've been sleeping."

Bella turned to her, "I can't though, please?"

Alice nodded slowly and let Bella lead her to her truck, taking the keys when Bella opened the driver's door. There was no way a sleepy Bella would be driving anytime soon.

After protesting only once, Bella got in the passenger seat.

Alice buckled Bella's seatbelt for her, she turned to turn the truck on and her eyes locked with Emmett's, she saw him grin. Alice shook her head and drove out of school with a smile on her face.

Vision or not she would not give up hope.

Several minutes after she arrived at Bella's house Alice was sitting on Bella's couch. She ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

A few minutes after getting home, Bella had fallen asleep; Alice had been sitting with her since. She looked at the clock.

It was nine.

Charlie would be home late and Alice wasn't sure if she should take Bella up to her room.

Bella turned on the couch and Alice saw a smile on her face.

Alice watched Bella, listening to her breathing and her steady heartbeat.

Bella shifted and Alice held her breath, knowing Bella would wake up.

"Alice."

Bella sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, Alice smiled at her.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on you didn't I?" She said.

Alice nodded.

"It's fine."

Bella shook her head.

"No we were talking about the girl you like. I want to know more about her. Where you met, why you like her."

Bella yawned and cuddled into Alice.

Alice shook her head, stood up, pulling Bella up with her, and led her up to her bedroom. She sat Bella on the bed and smiled at the girl.

"That's not important. Don't worry about it."

"I want to help you win her heart. I don't want my best friend sad because of a silly girl."

Alice smiled and Bella noticed how her eyes glinted when she did.

"I won't be sad if I don't have her heart. Her friendship is enough."

_Lies. You're devastated that you can't do more than hold her in a friendly way. Just tell her, at least you won't have false hope. Tell her!_

Alice sighed as she watched Bella lie down in bed. Alice stood up and was about to leave when she felt Bella pull at her hand.

"Stay, sleep over."

Alice watched Bella's face, wondering why she wanted her to stay.

_It's not what you're thinking Alice. She is home alone. She just wants company._

_What if I do something stupid?_

_You won't. _

_Stay._

"I didn't bring a sleeping bag," Alice said trying to step away, Bella's hold tightened.

Alice looked at Bella's hand and bit her lip.

"Sleep on my bed with me, please?"

Bella saw Alice debate with herself and wondered why it was such a hard thing for her to sleep on her bed.

Alice nodded slowly as Bella scooted over to make space. When Alice laid down she was surprised that Bella instantly wrapped her arms around her.

"This girl you like," Bella whispered as she snuggled into Alice, "Do I know her?"

Alice nodded her head, but Bella didn't see, she had fallen asleep.

Alice sighed and ran her fingers through Bella's hair waiting for morning to come. She sat in silence watching Bella and thinking of different ways to win the girl's heart, but nothing she thought of showed her any visions of her with Bella.

It was six when Bella sighed and cuddled into her pillow. It was more comfortable than she remembered it ever being and it smelled great.

A giggle made Bella freeze. She felt small fingers run through her hair, massaging her scalp, and Bella relaxed into the touch.

"We have to go to school sweetie, get up."

Bella shook her head into her pillow, it was a bit harder than she remembered, but oh so comfortable. Bella already felt sleep tugging at her consciousness. She didn't want to move from this position. She wanted to stay like this forever.

"Bella, come on, get up."

Bella shook her head and reached up to cover her pillow's mouth.

_Mouth? My pillow does not have a mouth. Oh!..Alice!_

"Ow!" Bella yelped and looked at her now bleeding finger.

Bella sat up and stared at Alice, who was laying on her bed with wide eyes and an open mouth. Bella watched as Alice brought a hand to her lips, where there was a small drop of blood. Alice looked at Bella's finger and licked her lips.

"You have sharp teeth Alice," Bella said and looked at her finger.

She hated blood, she already felt like she was going to pass out.

Alice reached slowly for Bella's hand, she wiped away the blood that was on her finger, and she brought it to her lips.

Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked away from Alice.

Bella felt Alice lick her finger and almost gagged.

_Nasty nasty nasty…Gross gross gross!_

_My pillow eats blood!_

Bella giggled at her thought, Alice had been her pillow.

Alice got off the bed, came back, and Bella felt her wipe her finger and wrap something around it.

"All clear," Alice said.

Bella opened her eyes and inspected her finger. It was bandaged up. Alice was at the other side of the room putting away the band-aids, very slowly.

"So um," Alice coughed, "I'll see you in school. I gotta go. Get ready for school."

Bella got off her bed and stretched.

"I have some of your clothes here, from my birthday, I accidently took one of your bags out of your car," Bella said and she began looking through her closet.

She took out a shopping bag and gave it to Alice.

"You can shower here, I have some unopened soaps and stuff for you to use."

Alice smiled and nodded slowly, "Alright."

Bella smiled and led Alice to the restroom, "Anything in particular you'd like for breakfast?"

Alice shook her head and closed the restroom door, sliding to the floor after she was alone. Every muscle in her body was aching, telling her to go to Bella. Her blood tasted amazing.

Alice froze.

She had tasted human blood.

Bella's blood.

She had tasted blood and she was fine, still in control. Alice smiled to herself.

She was fine.

Bella went through the morning in a daze. She made breakfast for herself and Alice only half noticing that Alice only moved the food around, pretending to eat. They drove to school and Bella saw Alice's mustang still in the parking lot from the previous day.

_How was she planning to go home to change from my house?_ Bella thought.

But Bella pushed the thought back and enjoyed her day which had started off in such a good way. She felt entirely rested and the day went by too quick for her liking. Before she knew it she was saying goodbye to Alice and watching her head home.

Bella stood watching the mustang drive away when she saw Edward peel out of the school after her; Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were in a separate car looking worried as they followed after him.

Bella sighed and thought to herself what a strange family Alice had.

"YOU BIT HER!"

Alice got out of her car and headed towards the house.

She hadn't been able to keep her thoughts away from Edward, which was sad, because she was usually good at it. He had been ready to explode all day in school, now they were home and he had all the space to blow his fuse.

That was exactly what he did.

At least Carlisle was at work.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Alice walked up the steps, ignoring Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were staring at them from the car and Jasper was glaring at Edward.

They didn't interfere though.

They knew better.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"

Edward grabbed Alice's hand and twisted her around.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Alice grinned and shook her head.

Stay away from Bella? Never, nothing could possibly keep her away now that she knew she wouldn't lose control around her. Now that she knew she could handle Bella's blood there were more possibilities. There was a better chance at having forever if Bella returned her feelings.

Edward growled and slapped her.

Jasper growled, but Emmett held him back. Rosalie herself looked like she was about to lunge at Edward. Alice appreciated the fact that she stayed away.

Alice brought a hand to her cheek.

She felt a crack where Edward had hit her.

She looked up at him slowly, he was bearing his teeth at her. Alice's upper lip twitched as she locked eyes with Edward.

He showed no regret for what he had just done. The gentleman brother she had met and grown to love was not there anymore. Before her stood what Edward had always said they were, a monster.

An animal protecting its food.

Alice ran a finger along the crack on her cheek. She would have to hunt to heal it. Edward smirked.

Alice's chest vibrated and she growled at him, his smirk faded as he flew through the air and into a tree. He recovered quickly and charged at Alice, who met him halfway, and ducked when he tried to swing at her face. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the floor, squeezing his throat as much as she could.

He tried to hit her but she quickly dodged any of his attempts without letting go of him. She could hear his skin shattering beneath her hand and she saw spider web cracks radiating from where she held his throat.

Edward stopped throwing swings and instead focused on trying to get Alice off him, he scratched at her arms wildly. Edward's eyes were wide with fear and he was screaming in pain. Alice was bringing her hand up to punch Edward when she felt a hard tug on her shirt, she was being pulled off Edward.

Alice flew through the air, spinning wildly but she managed to land on her feet and she slid back several feet. She watched as Carlisle helped Edward up.

He had the worst timing for coming home.

Alice scanned the area, then searched for a vision. Esme was shopping. This relieved Alice, she did not want to cause her mother pain.

Alice dusted her clothes off and watched as Edward told Carlisle she had 'bitten Bella'. Carlisle didn't wait for an explanation, he instantly began glaring at Alice.

"You are putting our secret in jeopardy. You are to stay away from the girl," Carlisle turned to Edward, "Go hunt, heal your wounds."

Edward ran past Alice on his way to hunt, a smile on his face.

Alice stood, staring as Carlisle walked into the house. She wondered what was going through his mind, where was the kind father she knew.

Rosalie ran up to Alice and hugged her.

Emmett and Jasper stood at her side silent.

It was later that day, when Carlisle and Esme were out hunting that Alice saw her future black out and a howl rang through the house. Alice was outside with her siblings a few seconds later. They waited anxiously as the sound of snapping branches and twigs came closer.

Then Jake appeared.

_Jake she's headed through Cullen property, go ahead and distract them. We'll lead her away. Leah cut her off._

Jake ran through the forest, past the old treaty line. He heard Sam shout more commands to the other wolves, trying to make sure the red head stayed away from the Cullen's residence.

Since his arrest three days ago, when found out the redhead had returned, they had been chasing the vampire around Forks.

Jake howled when he thought he was within earshot of the Cullen's. According to the new rule Alice had made with Sam, he had to warn them he was coming.

_Jake, remember what the short one said. One of them is a mind reader._

Jake hadn't forgotten. It was the mind reader that Alice had said might hurt Bella, he was the one who had least control.

_I know. I can handle it, she told me how. Try to keep communication to a minimum though. Just in case I end up phasing._

Jake ran through the trees when he saw the Cullen's house he phased and put on his shorts.

The Cullen 'children' were outside waiting for him.

"You're breaching the contract!" Edward yelled.

Jake ignored Edward and nodded his head at Alice, who motioned at her family, "Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward."

Jake nodded at them as Alice named them. He avoided Edward's gaze however, since he was glaring holes in his skull.

_Back off leech._

Edward growled and Jake smirked.

_Surprised I know huh?_

"Why are you here Jake?" Alice said.

Jake noticed Alice seemed sad, defeated.

Her shoulders were slumped and her head was bowed down slightly. She looked smaller than she already was.

He heard Edward laugh.

Jake redoubled his attempts to block Edward.

Jake turned to Alice, "Wanted to know if any of you have been near our land."

The Cullens shook their head. Edward was still glaring at Jake.

"Why what happened?" Jasper asked.

Jake shook his head, "A member thought he smelled a…vampire near our land. I'm making sure it wasn't one of you."

"We wouldn't go near your land. It breaches the contract. Which is what you're doing!" Edward said.

Jake sighed and ignored him. Alice had called told him that Edward and her father were not too happy that she had met with them without their knowledge. They wanted the old contract.

Sam had agreed, the old contract would stand for the father and Edward. If they stepped foot on La Push, they would face the consequences.

Jake thought they were idiots for not wanting peace. But they would make excellent practice for the youngest addition to the pack.

Edward began growling.

"Should we be worried for any humans in the area?" Jasper said stepping forward.

Jake shook his head and watched Alice, who had gone a bit stiff.

"She's checking on Bella," Rosalie said, noticing Jake's stare.

Edward growled at her.

'Don't tell the mutt what our powers are!'

Jake's eyes snapped to Edward, who had spoken very fast and Jake grinned.

"I think the kid just got an old scent. He's young and we're teaching him the trade, you know? I just wanted to make sure."

Emmett laughed, "Puppies!"

Jake chuckled. The guy looked huge and intimidating, but judging by his comment and the smack he received from Rosalie, Jake was sure that Emmet was a softie. It was strange seeing them as people and not the blood sucking leeches he had hated only a few days ago.

"Yeah, puppies…Well that's all I wanted, thanks for having me. I'll be going now."

He glance at Alice who was back to normal, she nodded at him and waved.

Jake was about to leave when Edward spoke up again.

"Are you guys forgetting he is breaking the contract? This means war!"

Jake watched Edward as he yelled at his family, none of them seemed to like him, but for some reason put up with the asshole.

Edward's eyes snapped to Jake.

"What did you say mutt?"

Jake stared at Edward, there was something very wrong and twisted about him. Jake could feel it in his bones. It wasn't there with the other four Cullen's, they bothered him, since they were his natural enemy. But with Edward it was different. Jake didn't know how to explain it.

"That isn't necessary Edward," Alice said.

"Shut up Alice."

Jake heard Alice's growl, but he was surprised to see her not do anything.

Alice seemed different, she wasn't the same happy Alice he had seen a few days before.

Edward watched Jake and then smiled.

"You're Jake."

Jake looked at Edward like he was stupid, "Yeah I think Alice established that when she asked what I was doing here."

Edward growled but still smiled.

"You're the mutt who likes Bella."

Jake growled at Edward. He could feel Edward try to read his thoughts.

_Back off!_

Jake growled and phased into a wolf. His clothes were torn to shreds but he got satisfaction from seeing the look on Edwards face. Jake knew if Edward were human, he would have shit his pants.

_Ha-ha no way. You scared a leech?_

_Seth shut up!_ Sam thought.

Jake growled at Edward and bowed his head to the other Cullens. He left their property and took off at full speed, when he was sure he was out of range he asked the pack what had happened to the red head.

_You mean Vicky? She got away, but Seth got her pretty good._

Jake heard Leah congratulate her younger brother.

_No one is hurt?_ Jake asked.

_No_, The pack answered.

_She had a different scent on her though. I think she's bitten someone._ Sam said, _We have to keep continuous watch on Bella. Jake you're gonna have to start spending a lot of time with her. Bring her to La Push more often. Understand?_

_Yeah. She won't leave my side._

_

* * *

_

**So...give me your opinions on the chapter, and tell me, would it be ok if I took an indefinate break from updating so I could **_try _**and write it differently?**

**Or do you think it's fine the way it is and I should just continue with it?**

**Tell me what you think, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again^_^**

**Well the few of you whou reviewed (thank you very much) said not to change what I have. So I won't go back and change anything, but I am rewriting most of what I have on my USB. Mostly adding things to better show the relationships between the characters, I hope that's what I'm doing anyways lol.**

**So...this update came sooner than I had planned, and wasn't part of what I wanted in the story, but I want to try and show where the character's stand. It's not an important chapter, just a setup for the next in which I will have Alice and Bella spending a good deal of time together. I'm not pushing them together though, just spending time together.**

**That being said read and review, I'd appreciate a review. Those of you who reviewed pointed out things I didn't realize I was trying to do, I know that doesnt make sense...anyways it helped me fix some of the future chapters. So review, point out something about the way they act, it makes things click in my head.**

**Oh! To the reviewer named boo, I have a responce to your review at the bottom ^_^**

* * *

Alice sat down next to Bella and stared at the front of the class. She had been doing this all day, in every class she shared with Bella. It was Friday, three days since she had accidently 'bitten' Bella and Alice had been avoiding Bella.

"Why are you mad at me?"

Bella's question cut like a knife through Alice's heart.

"I'm not," Alice said silently, indifferent.

_Please let the bell ring soon. Please, I can't do this. _

"You've been ignoring me since Tuesday," Bella said playing with her finger.

The cut Alice had made with her teeth had sealed and Bella couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Bella had snuggled into her just before she was awake. Had that been wrong of her to do? Maybe Alice had been uncomfortable. Bella sighed as she tried to think of any way to apologized to Alice for whatever she had done wrong.

"Not by choice, there is a lot on my mind," Alice said glancing at Bella.

Part of that statement was true. She had not wanted to ignore Bella. What her father and Edward said did not matter very much to her, but there _was_ a lot on her mind. Her visions had stopped coming as frequently. Seeing as she didn't have to deal with her family's trivial choices anymore, probably because the wolves now patrolled all around Forks and they would be involved in their lives more.

Alice loved the break in visions.

Edward didn't, he thought it left them vulnerable.

Alice thought he was being stupid. He always used to say she relied on her visions too much, now that she didn't have them he thought it was her fault, that they might be in danger and not know it. Something about the way he had said that had Alice on edge, but she knew he just wanted to see if he had a chance with Bella. He was working up a plan to ask her out.

Alice didn't know when he would do it, but she knew he would.

The problem was what Bella's answer would be. She hadn't given any clear indication of liking Edward, but no one rejected him, ever.

"What's on your mind then?" Bella said.

Alice frowned the only visions that wouldn't stop concerned Bella.

She was having continuous visions of Bella as a vampire.

The how never showed up.

She had nothing leading up to Bella being a vampire.

All she saw was Bella as a vampire, she was stunningly beautiful, even with the haunting red eyes.

The image had been haunting her since last Friday.

But right after her fight with Edward on Tuesday she had a vision of Bella as a vampire.

That same Tuesday after Jake left she had several visions of Bella as a vampire, all slightly different, Wednesday there was less and they had decreased in the last two days, but they had also become clearer. It was becoming a sure thing that Bella would be turned and Alice didn't know who would be responsible.

She had thought about the scent the new wolf had caught, the possibility of that vampire being responsible for Bella's transformation, but Jake had said it had been a Cullen's scent and she was forced to dismiss that theory.

Alice sighed and turned to Bella shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing," Alice stated, her voice monotone and distant.

Bella sighed and looked away from Alice.

"Sure, fine. Whatever."

Bella turned away from Alice and stared at the teacher.

If Alice was going to push her away, then she would stay away. She knew when she wasn't wanted.

Bella cringed at the pain in her chest at the thought of Alice not wanting her.

The feeling was brief, she pushed it down as fast as it had popped up and refused to analyze why it had appeared in the first place.

Alice felt the guilt build up inside her as she watched Bella lean away from her, she was only being a good friend, there was no reason to push her away.

_How the hell am I going to figure out if she feels anything for me if I'm pushing her away? _

Alice sighed as she thought of a way to spend some time with Bella.

"Do you want to do something afterschool? Or during the weekend? To help me get my mind off of things?" Alice said hoping to get Bella in a good mood, to return that smile that she loved so much on the human girl.

Bella's face instantly brightened, "Yeah that'd be great."

The bell rang and Alice smiled, she made plans to meet up with Bella at her house after school and headed to the parking lot.

In the parking lot Edward glared at her.

She felt him trying to probe her, having failed at that task he headed towards Bella, directing a smirk towards Alice as he approached the human.

Alice ignored him and headed home.

She was the first one in the house and she quickly dashed upstairs to change clothes.

While she was in her closet her phone vibrated, Alice picked it up to see she had a message from Bella.

**Hey Al, I know we were going to watch a movie, but Jake's over at the house and that doesn't give us much time for you and me.**

Alice sighed, Jake was at Bella's house, she was starting to doubt if the relationship between Bella and Jake wasn't more than friendship. Alice dropped the shirt she had picked out and headed to her bed, it looked like she wouldn't be going anywhere.

**That's fine Bella. Tell him I say hi, and have fun.**

Alice put her phone down and sighed when she heard Edward's car drive up to the house.

Emmett's jeep came up shortly after.

Alice started getting up, wanting to get out of the house before Edward started saying anything. Alice looked at a picture she had on the wall of her and Jasper and she wondered if maybe he wanted to do something. Just then her phone vibrated again and Alice opened the message reluctantly, not wanting to know what Bella would be doing with Jake.

**Alice! I want you to come over! Jake's here, were watching the Underworld movies, and I was going to ask you if you wanted to sleep over?**

Alice stared at the message for several minutes before jumping up and down and squealing.

The result was Esme rushing into the room with a worried expression on her face.

Alice immediately ceased her movements.

An awkward moment passed between the two, before Esme noticed Alice's open phone.

Without saying much she walked over and took it, silently reading the message.

Alice's happiness dropped right then.

The phone vibrated again and Alice saw Esme reading it.

She watched as the older vampire frowned, then looked away a concentrated look on her face. After several minutes she turned back to Alice who was waiting to see what Esme was deciding.

"She wants you to stay over through the weekend," Esme finally whispered.

Alice looked at Esme then at the phone, which she rudely took from her mother's hands.

**Hey Al, I asked Charlie, and well he's going to go fishing this weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my place for the weekend? Ask your parents, I hope they think its ok.**

Alice started jumping up and down again, but Esme held on to her shoulders.

Alice stared at her and noticed Esme seemed hopeful?

"If I bake some cookies and brownies, will you take them to her?"

Alice grinned.

"I think she would like that, though honestly Jake would end up eating most of them."

Esme frowned for a second before a smile took over her face.

"I can make enough for him to take to his friends," Esme sounded excited, "Do you think that would be ok?"

"Yeah, though that would require a lot of baking Esme. They eat a lot."

Esme frowned again before calling out to her children.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper appeared at Alice's door.

Alice wondered where Edward was and she got a vision of him out in the woods in the outskirts of Forks.

Before she could ponder what Edward was doing that far out Esme's voice distracted her.

"Can you guys help me bake some things for Bella and the wolves?"

Emmett and Jasper agreed immediately, Rosalie just stared at Esme.

"I don't want to cook for the mutts," Rosalie said as she leaned against the doorframe.

Esme pouted.

Alice could see Rosalie's resolve melt away and she slumped away from the door and began heading downstairs.

Esme beamed at her children and then turned to Alice, "Tell her you'll be there in an hour, two at the most."

Alice nodded and watched as Esme walked out the door then she grabbed the phone and texted Bella.

**I'll be at your place in an hour and a half.**

Alice smiled as she began smelling cookies baking downstairs, they smelled awful to her but she knew Bella would love them.

**Why that long? You're not going to pack clothes to be changing every two hours are you?**

Alice giggled as she read Bella's message.

She grabbed a bag and began looking through her closet for clothes that would be appropriate to spend the weekend with Bella. She wanted to look good, but not overdo it.

**No, I'm not :P Esme has a surprise for you, and can you ask Jake if he has room in his car for a few treats.**

Alice looked through her whole closet four times but couldn't choose anything that would be appropriate.

"Jeans Alice. Regular plain skinny jeans, sneakers and shirt. Bottom drawer at the end."

Alice smiled as Jasper's voice drifted up from the kitchen, he was right, she looked in the drawer he had said and found some skinny jeans that were a bit old, for her standards anyways. She didn't like wearing the same thing twice, but kept the clothes because she donated them after a year or two. She couldn't really donate new clothes, people looked t her funny when she tried. But since this would be a weekend with Bella, nothing special, she could deal with wearing some old clothes.

She dug around in the adjacent drawers and even found a few t-shirts from concerts she had been to. She had seen Bella wearing some to school so she figured it would be ok for her to wear some too.

After an hour of putting things together in her closet Alice went into her room and saw that her phone had two new messages.

**Um, ok, and sorry but Jake has your number now.**

Alice looked at the second message, it was an unknown number.

**Hey shortie its Jake. Treats? What kind of treats? **

Alice giggled as she pictured Jake wagging his tail while asking about treats.

**Calm down boy. If you show me a good trick when I get to Bella's house you'll get your reward. Tell Bella I'll be leaving within the next ten minutes.**

Alice put her phone in her pocked and grabbed her bag.

She headed downstairs with a smile on her face.

She saw Emmett heading outside with a tower of boxes, he had his nose scrunched up but when he saw Alice he let out a booming laugh.

"Your car, is going to stink!"

Alice frowned but shrugged her shoulders.

She saw Rosalie walk out of the kitchen glaring at Jasper.

Both were covered from head to toe in flour.

Rosalie stomped away from Jasper, but when she got to Alice the corner of her lip twitched upwards.

Jasper chuckled and shook his hair.

"Tell me darling, how do I look?" Jasper said as he posed.

Alice danced her way down the rest of the stairs and stood in front of Jasper.

"I'm not one for the whole pale thing, but I think you pull it off quite nicely."

Jasper chuckled, "Nice to know, I think you've made everyone very happy today Alice. Thank you"

Alice smiled as Jasper leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

It was a friendly gesture that Alice returned, she loved being near Jasper when he was happy and relaxed. It didn't happen often.

"Have fun at Bella's house Alice," Jasper said as he walked upstairs.

Alice nodded and thanked him.

"Yeah, use protection though lil sis," Emmett said, rushing upstairs.

"Emmett!" Esme chastised the giant oaf but when Alice turned to her she had a smile on her face.

"Well, they're done. I hope she likes them," Esme said.

Alice bit her lip, "You can come with me. To help me unload. Look human and all."

Esme smiled and quickly ran outside.

Alice was confused for a second, then she heard the horn of her car.

She chuckled and headed outside.

Esme was sitting on the passenger seat bouncing up and down.

Alice smiled as she got in her car.

"You're pretty excited Esme," Alice said with a smile on her face.

Esme nodded, but waited until they were on the road to say anything. Alice purposely followed the speed limit to let Esme speak.

"I am happy to know you're spending time with someone outside of the family."

"Even if it's a human?"

Esme nodded, "It's a bit strange, and dangerous," Alice ducked her head, knowing Esme was thinking to Bella's cut, "But I trust you Alice. I just want my family to be happy."

Alice nodded slowly, she knew there was more.

"I am ok with you," Esme paused and bit her lip, "I am ok with you having feelings for this girl. But I wish you would have confided in me about your orientation."

Alice noticed she said 'me' and not us, meaning Carlisle wasn't ok with her feelings.

As if sensing her thoughts Esme spoke.

"I know your father seems to be against you, but we have never seen Edward feel towards anyone and Carlisle feels guilty for giving him this life. Rosalie found her mate, so Carlisle knows he made the right choice, but Edward's never had anyone. Carlisle just wants him to be happy."

Alice tightened her grip on the steering wheel, Esme noticed and sighed.

"Carlisle will come around sweetie. I'm sorry for the way he's been acting, but his judgment is clouded right now. Give it time. You'll see everything will go back to normal."

Alice sighed and nodded at Esme.

"We're here," Alice said as she parked next to Bella's truck.

"Oh my, what a cute little house!"

Alice laughed, she could already see Esme wishing she could renovate the house.

"Damn something smells goooood!"

Alice turned to see Jake already standing outside her door and looking through the window.

Alice giggled and got out of the car and smiled at Jake.

"You have a little something on your chin Jake," Alice said and she reached up pretending to wipe his chin, "Ew! Dog drool."

Jake looked embarrassed and began wiping his mouth furiously, which caused Alice to collapse in a fit of giggles.

Jake glared at Alice for a few seconds before a large grin formed on his face.

"I'll show you dog drool," he said.

Alice eyes widened as Jake began walking towards her with his tongue sticking out.

"Jake don't you dare," Alice warned.

But the warning fell on deaf ears as Jake stepped forward.

Esme watched as her daughter ran around being chased by Jake. She wasn't very fond of the smell coming from the boy, but it didn't seem to bother Alice at all.

The sight of Alice getting along so well with someone who was supposed to be her enemy warmed her heart.

Movement at the Swan's front door brought Esme's attention to a strikingly simple, but beautiful human girl.

She was watching Jake's and Alice's interactions with a sort of detached interest, as if watching the two had her thinking very hard about something she didn't want to think about.

Esme walked towards the human.

"Hello," Esme said.

THE human girl jumped but smiled when she saw Esme.

"Hi, I'm Isabella. Um, Bella," Bella said and outstretched her hand.

Esme watched the girl, curious at the extended hand, most teenagers just nodded their head in acknowledgement at an adult. She hadn't come across one that actually introduced themselves.

"I'm Esme. I am so happy to finally meet you," Esme said, lightly cradling Bella's hand in her own.

She never had much interaction with humans and she knew if she wasn't careful she could do the girl harm. The sudden realization of possibly accidentally harming the human made Esme wonder how Alice planned to pursue a relationship with the girl.

How would Edward manage not to harm the girl if _he_ pursued a relationship with the girl.

"Err…Does she talk about me a lot?" Bella asked looking back to Alice, who was now trapped in Jake's arms as he tried to lick her.

Esme wondered what would be the appropriate answer for Bella's question.

"She has spoken of you often, my children don't often socialize much so I am very happy to hear she has found a good friend in you."

"And in Jake."

Bella had spoken in a hardly inaudible whisper and Esme wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it.

"Oh that's good to know she thinks I'm a good friend. I thought with all our differences I might be a nuisance for Al."

"Nonsense Bella I love having you around," Alice said appearing next to Bella.

Bella beamed at Alice and looked over at Jake who was holding his stomach.

"Low blow pixie. Low blow."

Alice giggled and shrugged her shoulders, "You have to learn to behave."

Esme shook her head at Alice, but then turned her attention to Jake.

Jake stood staring at Esme awkwardly until Alice elbowed him in the gut.

"Ow!" he said, but turned to Esme afterwards, "Hey, I'm Jake."

Jake nodded at Esme and she smiled at him.

"There are some treats in there for you and your friends, I hope that's ok?"

Jake looked between Esme and Alice's car.

"All those?"

Esme nodded.

"Hell yeah!" Jake shouted and headed towards Alice's car.

"Hey some are for Bella!" Alice said following behind Jake.

Bella stared at the pair and sighed.

Something about seeing the two get along irked her.

* * *

**So...what did you think? **

**I don't think it's like my previous chapters, not much happens...But anyways next chapter will be movie night with Jake, Alice and Bella, and the weekend Alice and Bella spend together.**

**I don't have it written yet, cause well I only just thought of the sleepover yesterday and I still don't know what they'll do or the conversation's they'll have. That might take me a little while to write up. Which brings me to this note: don't expect quick updates, I would like nothing more than to update on a regular basis, but...not possible for me.**

**I hope that's ok. **

**Anyways, review if you'd like, I would appreciate it.**

**boo: Thank you very much for review, I really appreciate it. What I think is wrong is that I don't feel I'm focusing on the characters, I think I am to preoccupied with what's going to happen, to show who it is happening to. Does that make sense? Yes, there is a lak of Bellice,which is sad because this is a Bellice story, but even if it is a Bellice story I find I don't want to focus too much on them(I think its part of focusing too much on whats happening and not who's involved...i'll try to fix that). I am not promising more Bellice moments, not the kind I'd like anyways. There is alot of Jake, and sorry but there will continue to be more. I really want him involved with Bella. I hope this chapter was to your liking and please review, I'd appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello...

**Long time no update huh?**

**I have issues with writing...**

**That and I dont know what goes on at a slumber party so...yeah, clueless as to what to write.**

**Anyways. **

**HEres an update, dont expect another too soon.**

**LIfe's gone downhill since the new year.**

**Dad lost his job...so I cant exactly sit and write...he wont let me. That and I finally got a job...**

**So this chapter might not be too good. I have the next one written, but I need the transition between this one and that one first...so I gotta think of that if not there will be a hole in the story...**

**Read, review, I dont own, and I hope its alright.**

* * *

"These are good. Like really _really_ good," Jake said as he put a brownie in his mouth.

Alice watched him eat the snacks with a smile on her face, not realizing Bella was watching her with a frown.

"I don't think your friends will even taste them at the rate you munching on them," Alice smiled as Jake stared at the box of baked goods.

Esme would be happy to find out Jake enjoyed her food so much and would probably go crazy cooking for them now.

Jake was about to speak when the phone started ringing. Jake and Alice watched as Bella went to answer.

"Hello?"

Alice heard Chief Swan's deep voice on the other side of the phone.

'_Bella, is Jake still over there?'_

Bella looked through the kitchen doorway at Alice and Jake sitting on the couch together. Alice was leaning into him a smile on her face. Bella shook her head and answered her dad.

"Yeah, he's here."

'_Good, ask him if he can give Leah a ride. Sam tells me she's near our house.'_

Bella looked at the clock on her wall, it was nearly midnight, what was Leah doing out in Forks so late?

"Yeah I'll tell him dad."

Bella said her goodbyes to Charlie and walked to the living room. Jake was sitting on top of Alice, trying to force her to eat a cookie.

When Bella walked in they both stared at her.

Bella opened her mouth to tell them to get a room, but someone knocked on the door.

Bella shook her head at the pair as she went to open the door.

As soon as the door opened Bella found herself enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"LEAH!"

Bella giggled as Leah twirled her in her arms.

Bella tried to wrestle her way out of Leah's arms as the taller girl walked towards the living room, but she couldn't make the taller girl budge.

"Hey Jake," Leah said, looking at Alice for a second before turning her attention back to Jake.

Alice stared at Leah, and at Bella, who had gone limp in the taller girl's arms.

"Put. Me. Down."

Leah laughed, but placed Bella down slowly.

Alice watched as Bella smoothed out some wrinkles on her clothes. She watched Leah out of the corner of her eye, the girl hadn't moved away from Bella yet.

"Don't you ever do that again," Bella said.

Leah chuckled and hugged Bella from behind, "Aw, come on. Tell me you didn't enjoy the ride."

Bella blushed at Leah's closeness, but Alice noticed she leaned in to the hug.

"Well," Jake got up and stretched, "Guess it's time to get going."

Bella watched him, with a smile on her face.

"Already? You left me some crumbs in my box," Bella said as she glanced at the empty box of baked goods.

Jake blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm…"

Leah laughed as Jake stood in the center of the room lost for words.

She wrapped an arm around Bella and messed her hair up.

"I love how you're the only one who can make Jake blush," Leah laughed.

Bella was silent as she watched Jake who was glaring at Leah. She saw Alice smiling up at Jake and had to keep reminding herself that Alice was in love with a girl, because otherwise she would have sworn there was something between her and Jake.

The way they acted around each other was too touchy and carefree for two people who had only just met.

"How about we go home now," Jake said with a frown on his face.

Leah shrugged and kissed Bella on the cheek.

Jake was already out the door when Leah turned to Alice for the first time.

Alice glared at her, but noticed an odd look in Leah's eyes.

"Don't forget you're welcome back anytime pixie," Leah said as she walked out the door.

Bella stared at Leah as she walked out the door.

When she had seen Leah and Jake off Bella turned to Alice, who had a smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?" Bella asked , still thinking of the look Leah had given Alice.

Alice just shook her head.

Bella chewed on the inside of her lip, recalling the night of her birthday when Leah had tackled Alice to the floor.

If it was them that had a thing, it _would_ make sense that Alice was close to Jacob to try to get to Leah.

Bella frowned at the ache the idea caused her and pushed it aside.

"What do we watch next?" Alice said, still smiling.

Bella shrugged as she went to sit on the couch.

Alice danced over to where Bella's DVD collection was and started looking through them.

Bella was too busy watching Alice to notice what movie she had picked.

Her eyes followed Alice as she sat down next to her on the couch.

Without a second thought Bella leaned into Alice and cuddled into the smaller girl.

Alice smiled and wrapped her arm around Bella.

"We're very affectionate now aren't we?"

Bella leaned away from Alice and watched her carefully.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Alice giggled and hugged Bella closer to her.

"It's ok, I kind of like it."

Bella chose not to respond to Alice's statement and instead turned to the television, where vampires were fighting werewolves.

Bella watched the movie with detached interest.

She had watched it with Jake before Alice arrived, and as much as she loved the main character, she wasn't up for watching the movie twice in one day. She refused to say anything however because Alice seemed to be very into the movie.

Bella smiled as she cuddled into Alice's cold body.

It was a fact that had Bella wondering if she had some medical condition, much like Jake, who had suddenly started running a high fever that no one seem to worry about.

She had become accustomed to the odd temperatures that her friends had, but every now and then a nagging thought appeared, making Bella want to voice her inquiry on the subject.

Alice tensed a moment and Bella looked up at her friend's face, noticing a faraway look in Alice's dark eyes.

When a frown marred Alice's perfect features Bella asked what was wrong.

Alice shook her head and stayed silent for several seconds before a smile returned to her face and she turned to Bella.

"What would you do if the supernatural existed?"

Alice expected Bella to be caught off guard by the question, but the human just smiled.

"Depends whether I'm food to the supernatural or not."

Noticing Alice's confused expression Bella added, "Jake asked me something similar, though his question was if I would still love him if he was a werewolf."

Alice stiffened when Bella said love, but the action went unnoticed by the human.

"What did you say?"

Bella grinned at Alice.

"That of course I would. He's my best friend."

"Hey!" Alice pouted.

Bella chuckled.

"Best guy friend."

Bella's eyed glowed as she saw Alice smile and she leaned in and hugged the girl, "Don't worry Alice, you're my bestest friend, no one will ever replace you."

Alice sighed and hugged Bella back.

Bella sat close to Alice throughout the rest of the movie, and when the next one was put it she somehow ended up with her head on Alice's lap, having the shorter girl's fingers massaging her skull.

Noticing Bella was falling asleep Alice began humming a lullaby.

She was pleased with the smile that appeared on Bella's face and when the girl was asleep Alice carried her up to her room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bella woke u the next day feeling warmth radiating throughout her body, but a chill ran down her spine as she cuddled into the still form besides her.

Bella felt an arm tighten around her waist, and was inclined to move closer to the body at her side, but her brain kicked in and told her that it was Alice she would be cuddling with and that wasn't right for a friend to do.

She jerked away, making herself fall off the bed, when she looked up she could have sworn she saw pain flash in Alice's eyes, however it was quickly masked by a smile and a giggle.

"Is this how you usually wake up in the morning Bella?"

Bella chose to ignore the look of pain she had thought she saw, and instead focused momentarily on the receding warmth she felt.

She wanted to be back in the bed.

Bella shook her head and quickly thought of an answer to Alice's question.

"No. I usually don't fall until I hit the stairs."

Alice smiled and got off the bed, she sat next to Bella and watched the girl as she fidgeted on the floor.

It was clear that she had been uncomfortable in her arms. The thought made Alice sad, but it was beat by the fact that the entire night Bella had clung to her. Whether she knew it or not, Alice was sure that Bella had a thing for her.

Now the problem would be getting Bella to see that.

"I guess you started your daily dose of pain early, that's good."

"Wow, don't I have a caring and compassionate friend?"

Alice giggled and nodded.

Bella shook her head and stood slowly, walking around her room to clean a bit and choose her outfit for the day.

She wasn't sure what was on the agenda yet, but she wanted to be comfortable and ready for anything so she just chose something she could move around in easily, but that Alice would consider wearable.

"We should go hiking," Bella said as she opened the door to her closet and saw her boots lying on the floor.

When Alice didn't respond Bella turned to the girl, only to see her right behind her.

Bella stared at the shorter girl, who didn't even flinch away.

Bella wasn't very comfortable with how close they were standing to each other, but it was an uncomfortable feeling that she couldn't place the reason to.

It wasn't exactly that they were too close, but something about their distance bothered her.

She watched with curiosity as Alice leaned forward, just slightly, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Seeing the smile forming Bella's lips began lifting on their own and she couldn't help when she let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Alice looked up at Bella, and waited for the answer.

She was surprised Bella was allowing her to remain so close, but liked the fact that the human was getting comfortable with her.

"You're short."

Bella ruffled up Alice's hair and laughed when she had a small hand smack hers away.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Bella, who simply continued laughing.

"So, go get ready. We're shopping today."

Bella's laughter ceased and her stomach tied itself in knots when she saw the grin on Alice's lips.

"Crap."

Alice laughed and walked out of the room, leaving Bella to get ready, and prepare herself for a day of shopping.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Alice, how are you still moving!"

Bella watched as her short friend moved around the kitchen preparing a snack.

They had spent the day shopping.

Driving around at unsafe speeds, running from store to store, trying on clothes, and Bella was beat.

She was laying on her couch, her legs aching and her head hurting just from watching her energetic friend dancing to a song she was humming.

"I am not a lazy bum like you MY dear Bella."

Bella's stomach did a flip at Alice's words, and she stared at the girl for a moment.

"I'm hungry, are you done?"

Alice chuckled and walked over to Bella, handing her a sandwich and a plate with fruit.

"Eat this while I order a pizza."

Bella nodded and ate the sandwich slowly, wanting it to last, maybe it would get rid of the feeling in her stomach.

The night passed in pretty much the same fashion the last one had.

Bella and Alice sat in the living room watching movies.

Bella noticed that Alice had a thing for the supernatural and started a conversation with her that took them well into the early hours of Sunday morning.

"Time to go to bed Bella."

"But the sun's out!"

Bella yawned as she pointed at the window, where there were a few streaks of sunlight coming through.

Bella saw a sad smile on Alice's lips as she looked out the window, but before she could ask what was wrong Alice turned to her with a smile on her face.

"Yes, but we've been up all night and I don't know about you," Alice faked a yawn, noticing Bella's eyes go to her lips, "But I am beat and wish to sleep."

Bella raised an eyebrow at the girl.

She didn't look tired at all, but a yawn of her own stopped her from protesting.

"Fine, but you answer one last question."

Alice nodded and began moving up to Bella's room.

"What would that be?"

Alice smiled as she entered the human's room and she let herself fall on the bed.

Bella did the same, and since she was half asleep she moved into Alice without really thinking about it. The thought that the position felt right crossing her mind momentarily, but being pushed away by Bella.

"So I know you like fairies."

Alice nodded, knowing Bella would continue anyways.

"That you think witches would be cool."

Bella yawned and draped an arm around Alice, who felt her chest begin to vibrate with happiness.

"What, do you think, about vampires?"

If Bella had been conscious she would have noticed how unnaturally stiff Alice had gone, but her eyes had closed and all she knew was that it felt good to have someone to hold.

Alice watched the girl sleep, wanting her to wake to continue the conversation, but she knew that after the girl awoke the conversation will have been forgotten.

It wasn't until much later in the day that Bella woke up.

Alice was sitting at the girl's desk when she did, reading one of the many classics Bella had in her room.

Alice had actually gone through the books three times, and was working on the fourth go at the one in her hands.

She looked up at Bella and smiled.

"Good morning sleep head. Had any good dreams?"

Alice giggled when Bella blushed.

Whatever the girl had dreamed was not pg 13, hence why Alice had moved away from Bella.

"I- Ah…" Bella looked down at her hands as she played with her covers.

She didn't know what she had dram, just that she was in dire need of a shower and that she was beyond embarrassing that Alice was there.

"Oh relax Bella. We all have those dreams."

Bella shook her head, causing her to get dizzy and lean forward to the point that she was about to tumble out of bed.

"Wow, I guess it is routine for you to fall out of bed."

Bella threw a pillow at Alice, who giggled as it hit her in the face.

"Oh, are we re-enacting your dream now Bella?"

Bella blushed as Alice moved closer to her slowly.

The pillow in one hand, the other running through her short hair.

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

Alice leaned down and placed a light kiss on Bella's forehead, lingering so that she knew Bella had caught sight of her cleavage.

Bella began blushing like mad and tried to move away from Alice, and from the strange feelings the girl was causing.

"That's not what I dram!"

Bella watched as Alice's head tilted to the side, her eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit room.

"Sure… Even if that's so, we have yet to do what is expected of girls to do at a slumber party."

Bella's mouth flew open as Alice slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

As much as she told herself to, she couldn't find it in herself to look away, instead she slowly moved to Alice, taking in the beauty before her.

"Bella."

Bella hummed as Alice's lips neared hers.

She smiled as Alice's hands roamed her body and sighed as their lips finally touched.

There was a loud banging on the door and Bella found herself falling to the floor, she looked around, expecting Alice to be as shocked as she was, but the room was empty.

"Bella, get up! You'll be late for school!"

Bella called out to her father and stood up, running a shaky hand through her hair.

She looked around the room, expecting to find Alice hastily buttoning up her shirt, but it was empty.

She did notice a note on her desk and walked over, reading the elegant writing that she recognized as Alice's.

_I'm not sure when you'll wake up. But I went home after Charlie arrived. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but it seems you were having such a good dream._

_I will see you at school tomorrow morning._

_Love, _

_Alice._

Bella put the note down and shook her head, hardly believing she had slept through Sunday.

A blush crept up her face as she recalled her dream, and she fought hard to keep her feelings down as she thought about being in class with Alice in a few minutes.

* * *

**So...**

**ah**

**well, you can tell me it sucked now.**

**The peoples in my stories are all over the place arent they?**

**Any tips on how to fix that?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I said not to expect a quick update.**

**And I meant it...but this was already written...well, everything after Alice's pov...and I really want to have a reason to write the point in the story where it starts...the last few chapters are really just setting it up...i think lol...so I told myself I could do nothing more to this and decided to post it.**

**It starts with the monday after the slumber party, after Bella's 'dream'**

**and just so no one gets confused, after Alice's pov its a bit of a time skip. A few days/weeks...**

**ok?**

**SO read review and I dont own.**

* * *

Bella sat in class quietly as she watched Alice from the corner of her eye.

It had been torture to walk up to her friend that morning.

Something felt different and Bella wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

She sighed and put her head on her desk.

She needed to talk to Jake.

He would know what to say. He always knew what to say.

Bella took her phone out and texted Jake, hoping he got the message and came to her aid.

/-/-/-/-/-/

APOV

I waited silently for Bella to walk out to her truck, hoping to ask her what was wrong.

The whole day she had been fidgety, jumping each time I tried to hug her, and blushing like mad seconds later.

Now, the blushing itself, I didn't mind, it's how uncomfortable she seemed.

It's not like she even realized it though.

She went through the day like normal, everyone else didn't notice a thing, but I saw it.

Something behind the smile she gave them, behind the small talk she made with me.

Something was different.

"She's trying to stay away from you. Why don't you take the hint."

I growled at Edward as he passed by me.

He simply laughed as he walked to his car.

No one rode with him anymore, and it seemed like it put him in a better mood.

"Don't listen to him Alice, it's a good thing."

I turned to Jasper, who was waiting by Emmett's jeep.

I smiled at him.

Did he know something I didn't?

"You should give it time. Let her be, just for today."

I saw him smile at me.

I was about to tell him I didn't want to go with his advise when the choice was made for me.

Jacob walked into the school's parking lot, shirtless as always, and with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry shortie , but I'm stealing her away today. You had her to yourself all weekend, and now I have to do damage assessment."

I watched as he enveloped Bella in a hug and walked to her truck.

Damage?

What damage?

Jake turned to me and barked out a laugh.

"It's cool woman, just let it be."

I shook my head at him.

What the hell was he talking about?

Bella was not hurt during her time with me.

Bella turned to me and smiled, but didn't make to hug me.

"Did you want something Alice?"

I stared at her for a moment, noticing again that she was fidgeting.

"Ah,"

I watched as a blush appeared on her cheeks, and wondered what the hell was causing it.

"Time Alice," Jasper's voice reached me form Emmett's jeep and I sighed.

"No, just wanted to make sure you're ok. You were acting strange today."

Bella's face turned a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame and she nodded her head furiously.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind."

Jacob barked out another laugh, and I had the sneaking suspicion he knew what had Bella acting so strange.

I sighed, and looked back at Bella.

There was something in her eyes that told me I should leave the two alone.

"Ok, bye. See you tomorrow."

Bella simply nodded as she got into her truck, shaking her head at Jake.

It was only later that I realized I should have said something to her.

Because after that day, it got harder for me to spend time with her.

My "father" and "brother" made it their mission to prevent me from seeing Bella.

It didn't help that Jake was with her every second she wasn't in school…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Fancy seeing you here," Leah said.

She turned to the girl and watched as she moved forward slowly, cautiously.

Leah grinned at the sight.

Alice stepped forward slowly, looking at the taller girl sitting on the cliff, trying to see if there was any threat.

Alice was in La Push. The only place she knew she could go without Edward following her. It helped that her family was still a little apprehensive about coming across the old boundary. Not because they were afraid of the wolves, Jasper and Emmett really wanted to meet them. Rosalie, well Alice didn't know about Rosalie.

Esme wanted to cross.

Alice thought Esme would get along well with the wolves. Especially since they had bottomless stomachs and Esme loved cooking. She just didn't have anyone to cook for… She wanted to have Bella over, but didn't want to ask.

Alice had had a couple visions of Esme asking her to invite Bella to their house, but Esme never asked she just stared at Alice with a sort of sad hope.

Everyone knew it would not sit well with Carlisle if they came to La Push, and they chose to spend her time looking for more ways to spend their time.

"I thought it was ok if I came over. Was I…should I of asked for permission from someone first," Alice asked.

She froze in place in case she had offended the wolf in any shape, way, or form. She knew she allowed on their land, but Sam never elaborated on whether she needed permission. She had been just coming here without telling anyone.

Maybe she was supposed to, Jake had warned them before he stepped foot on their property. Maybe she had to do the same.

Then again, she couldn't exactly howl could she? There wasn't anything she could do to warn them or inform them that she was on their land.

Leah laughed, "You don't have to ask for permission, it was a unanimous decision that you be allowed in. I'm just surprised you actually crossed the boundary. The guys would love to have you down at the beach. Your family we are iffy about, but I'm guessing if they are related to you, they can't be half bad. You should bring them over."

Alice smiled at Leah's comment, "Well, my family is great. I am sure you and your friends would like them, and I've actually been coming here quite a bit."

Leah looked over her shoulder at Alice who had not moved , and motioned for her to sit. Alice was next to the taller girl in less than a second, swinging her feet over the cliff.

"Was the scent the new wolf smelled mine? I know it was a while ago, but I was curious."

"Yeah, maybe," Leah said and she watched Alice.

Alice fidgeted she felt uncomfortable having Leah look at her. She felt like if Leah was looking for something. Like there somehow she could see everything she was thinking and feeling, and Alice didn't know what to do to hide from those dark eyes.

"Would they like us?" Leah said, turning to the waves below.

The question caught Alice off guard. She had felt as if Leah was going to ask something deep and personal. The way she was looking at her, the penetrating stare and the atmosphere made her think that there was a different conversation hiding beneath the surface.

Leah waited for Alice's answer. She didn't much care if any of the Cullens liked her or the pack, but Alice seemed like a good enough person and there was no reason to shun her. Besides, the pack wanted to meet the rest of the vampires. They were eager to learn about them and their kind so they could better protect humans.

Alice stayed silent for a few seconds, contemplating what her family's reactions to being around the wolves might be.

"I think…that most of my family would enjoy your company," Alice answered.

"Most?" Leah asked.

She watched Alice with shining eyes. She was surprised at the honesty that the vampire had. Most people would have just lied and said the family would love them. Though, maybe that only applied for humans. There was no hiding what they were, she knew that two of the Cullens were not happy with Alice's decision to change the contract and it made sense.

They were natural enemies.

Alice laughed and Leah watched her with interest. Her eyes once again searching for something in Alice and Alice felt uncomfortable under Leah's gaze.

Leah noticed Alice's laughter sounded different when it was all there was to hear. At Bella's party there had been too much noise, her laughter had been nice, but all the rowdy people drowned it out. Now sitting next to Alice alone, Leah appreciated the uniqueness of the girl's laughter.

"I have a brother who wouldn't like the idea and my…father," Alice said wishing Leah would stop staring at her.

Alice sighed and stared down at the waves trying to distract herself when Leah continued to watch her.

Her father, was he really a father figure now? He seemed so different. She always knew he favored Edward, but she never thought Carlisle's love for him would cloud his judgment of what was right.

"Your father? We heard he was kind and fair," Leah said and she watched Alice's face.

Alice smiled.

"He was, but the whole situation with Bella has got the family on edge. Things are changing, we are getting to see people's true colors."

Leah nodded slowly, "I get what you mean, a little."

Alice looked at Leah skeptically, she hadn't sounded to convinced of her statement. Leah stared back at Alice and grinned.

"Fine I have no idea what you are going through," Leah laughed, "but come on you had to have seen _it_ coming."

It was Alice's turn to stare at Leah. The way she had said that made Alice think they were moving into the deep and personal conversation.

"We aren't talking about my family liking you guys anymore are we?"

"Nope," Leah said, "We are talking about you liking _my_ good friend Bella and the fact your family doesn't support you."

Straight to the point Alice thought.

_Like taking off a bandage. The quicker it's done the less it hurts._

That was what Bella said anyways.

"I had though my father would be more understanding. Edward, I knew might not be, but Carlisle? That really blindsided me."

"Says the girl who sees the future," Leah laughed out.

She stared out to the ocean. She knew it was wrong of her to laugh, but she had been hanging around guys for a while. She had been bombarded with their thoughts and had adapted to their way of viewing things, she wasn't the same as before, and with that laugh it became painfully obvious to her.

"I'm sorry, about the laugh. And the comment," Leah said and swallowed as she waited for the girl's reaction.

Alice giggled, "The guy's thoughts kinda get to you huh?"

Leah stared at Alice dumbfounded before chuckling.

"Yeah. But that's no excuse for me laughing. This hurts you, I shouldn't be so insensitive."

Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"It makes sense, your father's reaction," Alice looked at Leah confused, "He _IS_ very old, and as much as people try, some things, some thoughts just stay with you no matter how much you want them not to be there."

Alice nodded, "I guess. But the rest of my family is fine with it. My mother, she thinks I should go for it. Tell Bella what I feel. But she won't say it aloud, my father and Edward, they are holding her back. Carlisle has asked me to stay away from her. "

Leah watched Alice's eyes swirl with different emotions, darkening slightly when she mentioned her father and Edward, lighting when she mentioned her mother, and sparkling when she mention Bella. Love was read easily in Alice's eyes at the mention of Bella, her whole body rose and she seemed happy.

"Why? It's not like you're gonna hurt her," Leah said.

She noticed that Alice stiffened at the comment.

"Have you hurt her?" Leah's voice was harsh.

Alice sighed, "I…not on purpose."

Alice told Leah about the accident Bella had had the morning when she cut her finger. Leah listened silently and calmed down after she knew Bella was fine.

"Only Bella would do that," Leah said chuckling.

She had heard of that incident from Jacob and was glad to hear that turning a human was avoidable. IT was good information to know.

"Right?" Alice said laughing.

Relief flooded through her when she saw Leah understood it had been an accident. She didn't need more people against her.

"Didn't the bite get venom in her though? I mean I'm just curious, we aren't exactly experts."

Alice shook her head and said, "It was too small a cut. Even if there had been any venom it wouldn't have affected her. I sucked out the blood so it didn't matter anyways."

Leah stiffened again.

"No I did not lose control," Alice said.

Leah shrugged, "Just looking out for her. That's why you are here now, huh? " Leah asked.

Alice slouched back down defeated.

Leah knew that Jake was with Bella now. He was watching a movie with her, taking care of her. Like Sam asked him to. He spent every day he could with her. It meant Alice spent less time alone with Bella but Leah also knew that Alice had been avoiding Bella.

And Bella had been avoiding Alice for a while too.

Leah understood why Alice had started avoiding Bella, Jake thought it was because Alice wasn't sure about Bella being okay with her orientation.

However, the reason Bella was avoiding Alice was still a mystery to both of them.

Jake was sure Bella was ok with Alice liking a girl. Leah was sure of that too, Bella was a nice person who would never have anything against a lesbian.

Leah felt anger build up in her chest when she saw the little vampire beside her look so defeated.

It was odd for her to feel that way, Alice was after all a vampire.

"Yeah, I was on my way to Bella's house, to watch a movie with her and Jake. Edward trashed some parts in my car and Carlisle didn't say anything, he thinks Edward's actions are justified. That he's protecting Bella from me. So I thought I'd come here. Think a little bit," Alice paused and then added, "Don't tell anyone I'm being asked not to see Bella. I don't want her knowing."

Leah had to raise an eyebrow at that.

Had the two girls reconciled whatever was tearing them apart?

She made a mental note to ask Jacob about it later.

She frowned at the knowledge that the leader of the vampire coven had actually asked Alice not to see Bella.

Jacob would have to know about this.

"Leah, can you promise. Please?"

Leah looked at Alice. She had no reason to say yes to the request and every reason to tell Bella about it, but the look in Alice's eyes, the tortured expression on her face made her agree and Leah nodded at the vampire.

They sat in silence for several minutes, it was Saturday and neither girl had any plans.

Alice's had been thwarted again by her father and brother, and Leah was resting before she had to be on patrol later that night.

Sam was giving everyone double patrols. He sure Victoria had bitten someone. There was a new scent near their beach. Then problem was the red haired leech hid in the water where the wolves were slower and they could never catch her.

"So how bad do I smell to you?"

Leah stared at Alice amused and surprised that she had asked that. Alice turned and smiled at Leah.

Leah shook her head before answering, "Not bad actually," Alice seemed surprised, "You smelled worse the first time I had phased and I caught your scent in some woods a bit away from Forks."

"And now?" Alice asked shyly.

Leah grinned and leaned into Alice, sniffing at her. Half joking.

She crinkled her nose.

"Roses."

Alice looked at Leah, wide eyed, "Really?"

Leah laughed, "Yeah, to me anyways. Like roses, just really strong…Like concentrated."

Alice stared at Leah, thoughtful for a moment before asking, "And to the rest of them?"

Leah frowned and tried to remember the rest of the pack's thoughts when they came across Alice's scent.

"At first, it was bad. I can't describe the smell. Now, when any of them come across it, it's like really strong perfume. For all of your family's scent actually. It's like strong perfume. It still annoys us a bit, but I think since we are officially on 'friendly terms' it doesn't cause the same hostile reaction for us anymore."

Alice nodded slowly, "Does my scent annoy you now?"

Alice leaned away, a bit self-conscious.

Leah shook her head, "I told you, you smell like roses to me. Strong, but not annoying. I kind of like it."

Leah looked away from Alice as she said this.

Alice giggled, "I like your scent too, it reminds me of the forest after it's rained."

Leah jumped when she felt Alice lean on her shoulder. Leah stared at the girl's dark hair confused.

"I was under the impression we smelled like wet dogs to you."

Alice giggled and Leah felt her body shaking along with the laugh, and she smiled.

"Yeah, at first. But I guess it's the same for me like it was for you. Now that were on friendly terms, you aren't the enemy and there is no threat, there is a different association to your scent."

Leah hummed in agreement.

"Are you in love with her too?"

The question caught Leah slightly off guard, but considering her actions during Bella's birthday, it was probably going to come up eventually.

"No…"

Alice noticed the hesitation in Leah's answer and whispered, "But?"

"I had a crush on her."

Alice lifted her head and stared at Leah, who quickly added, "It was small! Hearing Jake's thoughts and all, most of the guys got attached to her because of him. Mostly brotherly, I just… don't tell her! Please!"

Alice shook her head, "Was it just for her or are you…?"

Leah nodded to Alice's unasked question.

"I have developed a small crush on someone else. I really shouldn't have. But it happens you know? I'm not fighting it, but I am not exactly following through with it either."

Alice nodded.

"Can I ask who it is or should we become good friends before I can ask that?"

Leah laughed, "I think it's a bit harder admitting your feelings for someone once you are friends with them. Because then you might lose a friend. If you tell them before friendship is established, it's a bit easier. "

Alice nodded. She wished she had been informed what her feelings for Bella would be before they became such close friends. Then she wouldn't have as much to lose. Then if Bella rejected her, they might have still become friends. Now if she told Bella, the friendship might become awkward for Bella.

Alice was about to ask Leah again who it was she had a crush on when she thought about what she had just said. Leah was looking away from her, but Alice could tell she was paying close attention to her reaction. Alice thought back to Bella's birthday party. How Leah had blushed and stood up awkwardly after Alice asked if the position they were in was heading somewhere.

"What's so wrong about crushing on this girl?" Alice said.

Leah grinned.

"To say were different would be an understatement."

Alice locked eyes with Leah, who was blushing slightly, but gave no other indication of being in any way affected or disturbed by what she had just admitted.

"What kind of crush do you have on this person?" Alice asked.

Bella had asked her the same question the day before she had accidentally bit her; she asked it before falling asleep.

'What kind of love do you feel for the girl.'

Alice hadn't understood the question at first and then Bella explained that she meant if it was the love that came and went. Or if it was forever. Alice didn't hesitate in saying in was forever.

Alice smiled at the memory.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Alice held the door open for Bella and closed it behind her when she was in the house._

_She heard Bella on the phone, asking for Charlie. _

_Alice walked into the hallway and Bella was on the house phone._

"_Well can you tell him I wasn't feeling well? I don't want him to think I just left for no reason."_

'_I'm sure he'll understand Bella dear. Don't worry.'_

_Alice looked away from Bella and tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation. _

"_Thank you bye," Bella said and hung up the phone._

_She sighed and stared at the phone several seconds before shaking her head._

_Alice could see she was debating whether to call someone else, judging by the small lapse in her future at that moment she wanted to call someone in La Push. Chances were she wanted to call Jake._

_Alice frowned, she didn't like that Bella wanted to call him when she had admitted to spending all of the previous day __and__ night with him. Maybe there was more between them than Bella admitted to._

_Bella shook her head at the phone and turned to Alice smiling._

_Alice smiled back and grinned when the human dragged her to the living room couch._

"_So Alice sit," Bella stood for a moment and turned to the kitchen, "Do you want something to eat or drink?"_

_Alice shook her head and politely declined the offer. Bella remained standing and Alice remembered that she hadn't seen Bella eat at lunch. Seeing that Bella was too polite, she probably wouldn't eat anything if Alice didn't eat._

_Alice bit her lip then said, "Actually," Bella turned to Alice, "Can I have an apple?"_

_Bella smiled and nodded. _

_She walked into the kitchen and came back with a tray of sliced fruit in one hand and a bowl of cereal in the other._

_Alice smiled and reached for an apple slice as Bella sat and ate her cereal._

"_Can I ask about this girl you like Alice?"_

_Alice chewed the apple, it had been several years since she tried to eat human food, in her experience it tasted like dirt. She had only tried a pizza though, not fruit, which seemed to go down easier. _

_Alice smiled and nodded at Bella._

"_Do I know her?"_

_Alice bit her lip and giggled, "Next question."_

_To her surprise, Bella didn't ask why and went on with the next question._

"_Is it a crush? Do you like her like her, or do you think its love?"_

_Bella yawned and put her now empty bowl on the living room table. Alice reached for a strawberry._

"_That's three questions," Bella yawned and leaned into Alice, "But its love."_

_Alice felt Bella shake her head, or maybe she was cuddling closer?_

"_What kind of love?" Bella said, yawning again._

"_What do you mean?" Alice looked at Bella._

_Bella's head began drooping on Alice's shoulders and Alice gently moved it to her lap watching as Bella adjusted herself on the couch to be comfortable._

"_Is it teenage love…does it come and go? The kind you'll look back on as a good memory. Or do you think if you had a chance it would last forever."_

_Alice stared at Bella as her eyes closed, hiding the deep pools of brown from her sight. Bella's breathing began to slow and her heartbeats decreased. Alice listened to it as if she was hearing a masterpiece playing. The beating of Bella's heart was the most beautiful sound to her ears. Not because she was a vampire craving Bella's blood, but because it signified the life of the girl she loved. _

_The girl she would love…_

"_Forever," Alice said running her fingers through Bella's hair and smiling when Bella leaned into her hand._

_Alice noticed she also shook her head and mumbled something ._

" _If forever existed, I'd keep ..."_

_Alice waited for the end of the sentence but Bella was already asleep._

_Alice shook her head and sighed as she continued to run her fingers through Bella's hair._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alice never found out what Bella was going to say. Right now she waited patiently for Leah to answer her question. She hoped that it was a small crush and she could become friends with Leah without fear of hurting the girl.

Leah's lip twitched up, "The kind that usually leads to a short relationship. The one that is a bit of a placeholder and rarely leads to more. The kind that you look back and smile at the memory of having the crush, or being in that relationship you know?"

Alice nodded and thought of Jasper. They had a relationship like that, his mate had not been turned yet and wouldn't be for a bit. He was debating with himself whether to go look for her himself, but Alice advised against it. His mate held strong resentment for the person that turned her, Jasper was meant to help her through that. If he turned her, he lost his mate.

Since Alice had never seen a vision of her mate, she and Jasper occasionally hooked up. The last time that happened had been over a decade ago.

"How did you get the crush?" Alice said realizing that she had met Leah at Bella's party and that hardly seemed like enough time to get feelings for someone.

Leah laughed, "No idea. It was just like BAM there. The pack had joked that I had imprinted," Alice stiffened at the comment, "But it's a crush. My imprint, if I ever have one will be a guy."

"How do you know that?"

Leah shrugged her shoulders, "We are meant to pass the gene on. I can't do that with a girl."

"You don't care?"

Leah shook her head, "If I imprint, I'll be happy with the guy, he'll make me happy. That's how it works. If I don't then I'll be able to choose. It's fine."

"What are you going to do about the crush?"

Alice fidgeted, she didn't know if she would have to act different around Leah. Or if she would be able to see her again and how to deal with it. A wolf crushing on a vampire, she had never heard of that.

"'s a crush. It will go away, I'd like her friendship though. It's a bit easier than I thought it would be to talk to her."

Leah looked at Alice and waited silently for a response. Alice smiled after a while, linked her arm with Leah's, and leaned into her again.

Leah smiled and put her head on Alice's.

This was a simple more than friendly affection.

Alice sighed as she sat next to Leah.

Leah was easy to talk to, straight forward.

There was no secret keeping them apart.

* * *

**Like I said, setting things up. hehehe**

**Ah...i do have things in mind for this. I have it all in my head.**

**I just hope it dont annoy or confuse you guys all that much.**

**It is a Alice/Bella story.**

**Just not one where you will see them confess their love for eachother any time soon...hope thats ok with you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**K...so...I am trying very hard to get my notes on this story in order...but that is very hard for me to do...mostly because i have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote those particular scenes...add that to the fact that I need to start having the two actually interact and I am having trouble...cause My plans dont have that happening until after...well an issue arises. So I hope you will still read my story even if it aint all lovey dovey.**

**Read, review, and I dont own. ^_^**

Bella tore her eyes away from her TV screen and to the door, hoping to hear Alice's car pull up soon.

She was supposed to have gone to her house to watch a movie with her and Jake.

Bella had made sure to invite her over since they had been spending less time together and speaking even less.

That in itself was an accomplishment and oddity since they shared so many classes together and Alice now sat at her lunch table.

Bella sighed and turned her attention back to the TV, where they were now watching the Underworld series for what seemed like the hundredth time to Bella.

Jake was eager to point out things about the vampires and wolves, about the differences between the movie and the legends of his people.

Bella was hardly paying attention to him anymore and instead played with the phone in her hands.

She wanted to text Alice, to see what was holding her up, to make sure she was all right, but things had been so tense between them lately that Bella didn't know whether it would make things worse is she checked up on Alice.

What if she was busy?

Maybe she was spending time with that girl she was in love with.

Jake watched her from the corner of his eye and chuckled silently as he saw her place her hand on her chest.

He was pretty sure he knew why she was acting the way she was…or in any case, he had an idea.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out, to see it was a call from Leah.

He excused himself from Bella and walked out to her lawn, answering the phone when he was out of earshot.

"What happened Leah? Did something happen during your patrol?"

Jake heard wind rushing and was thinking maybe something had happened when he heard a bell like laughter he would recognize anywhere.

"Alice?"

The wind stopped, and Jake assumed Alice had been running with Leah's phone in her hand.

"Shhh…Quiet."

Jake shook his head at Alice's childish ways and sighed into the phone.

"Give it back Alice, I need to talk to Leah."

Jake heard a scuffle and more wind before Leah was on the phone.

"Hey, sorry about that."

Jake sighed but waited for Leah to say whatever she was going to say.

"Leah you promised!"

This caught Jake's attention and he turned behind him to make sure Bella had not followed him into the back yard.

"What happened Leah?"

There was another scuffle and then Alice panting.

He knew vampires didn't have the need for air, or got tired, and was sure the panting was just natural for her after being around humans but it still caught his attention.

That and he began wondering what in the world Alice was doing with Leah when she was supposed to have arrived at Bella's house ages ago.

"Nothing, I had car problems and couldn't make it."

Jake frowned as Alice's voice reached his ear.

Even on the phone he could tell she was lying.

"I couldn't get a ride from anyone either," Alice added hastily.

"Yeah, alright…Cool I guess we can always hang out another time."

He heard Alice go silent on the other line, and seconds later Leah was back on.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing, she's just bummed she hasn't spent so much time with Bella."

Jake sighed, "Ok, well. Invite her to the bonfire. "

"Yeah, okay."

That's where Leah hung up and Jake didn't fail to notice that Leah had not sounded too happy with the idea of Alice at the bonfire.

He would make sure to ask about it later, he didn't want her getting in the way of Alice and Bella's potential future, if a human and a vampire could have a future.

"What was that about Jake?"

Jake turned to see Bella at the door, her arms wrapped around herself.

Jake walked inside and hugged the human close to him to warm her up.

"Leah, saying Alice was with her."

The ache in Bella's chest returned and she simply sighed.

Jake heard the human and debated whether to try and get Bella to talk out her feelings.

She had already told him she had had dreams involving her and Alice in questionable situations, which had been a huge step in his opinion, since Bella was always keeping things to herself.

Of course, there was the fact that Bella had used the term "questionable situations" that made it clear she was either very much straight, or still completely oblivious to Alice's feelings towards her.

Jake was hoping she was just oblivious.

Before Jake could say that Alice had had car trouble he heard shuffling in Bella's room and he bolted up the steps to see what was going on, they were supposed to be the only ones in the house.

Bella was left confused by the door, but soon she followed after her friend.

She opened the door to her room in time to see Jake jumping out of her window, and what she thought was a fox running into the woods.

She ran to the window to see Jake below it, staring after the animal.

"Jake! Are you hurt?"

Bella was not one to shout, or freak out, but she was sure that a jump like that would have caused damage to anyone.

She saw Jake huff and look up at her, his face set in seriousness, making Bella wonder what was wrong.

Jake made his way to the front door, completely aware of the set of ruby eyes following him into Bella's house.

Bella walked down the stairs in time to see Jake put his phone in his pocket.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"Huh?" Jake smiled , "Nothing, there was an _animal _in your room. I have no idea how the dirty thing got in," He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, looking from the front door to the back door, his eyes searching every corner in between.

Bella didn't miss the way he said animal, but she thought it was just Jake being over protective.

"You should really keep your window shut Bella."

Bella assured Jake she would, and watched him as he continued his frantic pacing through her house.

When she questioned him what was wrong, he only shook his head.

It was an hour later that a knock on her door made Bella jump and had Jake running to answer it.

She walked to her door to see Paul talking to Jake, his entire body shaking. Before she could ask what was wrong Jake grabbed her and said they would be heading to La Push.

Bella didn't question Jake, she was eager to head down to La Push if it meant she got to spend time with Alice.

The drive down was silent, Jake seemed too focused on the road and the trees around them than in anything else.

"You alright Jake?"

He nodded and turned his attention back to the road, seconds later Bella heard him sigh and she saw as he visibly relaxed.

"So we have this bonfire tonight, it was just going to be,"

"The pack?" Bella said, a smile on her face.

Jake laughed and nodded.

"You guys are way too into your legends."

Jake chuckled and shook his head at Bella.

"Anyways, it was just going to be a few of us, and since it's Saturday and your dad is already over there I thought I might as well bring you with me right?"

Bella nodded and turned her attention to Jake's house as they pulled up to it.

Charlie was sitting outside with Billy, both had a beer in their hands and a distant look in their eyes. Bella knew her dad would probably not be driving home tonight, which meant she either drove herself to an empty house, or stayed the night in La Push. Since she had come in Jake's car, it meant she was spending the night.

Bella got off the car and automatically began walking towards the beach, completely ignoring the fact that Jake had stayed behind to talk to her dad.

As she made her way to the fire pit she heard a loud laugh from behind her.

The sound had her heart leaping and her stomach twisting into knots.

She turned around to see Leah and Alice playing in the water.

They were a bit of a distance away, but Bella could still make out Alice's small body as she jumped on Leah's back.

Bella felt a drop roll down her cheek and she looked up, expecting more to follow, but the grey sky was calm, and she didn't question the drop's origin any further.

/-/-/-/-/-/

**So this is basically setting up for a small...change ^_^**

**tell me your thoughts, goood or bad...**

**thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**I dont like this chapter. I have been staring at it forever, hating it, but not coming up with anything to replace it. **

**It doesnt help that I am so tired my brain is practically dead. Like Mush, man.**

**Read, tell me your thoughts, and I will post the next one as soon as I can..**

* * *

Edward watched Alice, annoyed about the fact that she was currently next to Bella while he was all the way over here with his _family_.

Sadly, he couldn't do much to keep Alice away from his Bella during school seeing as they shared almost every class. It was a different thing entirely after school however.

Edward made sure to make it absolutely impossible for Alice to see Bella. Of course, if Alice was smart, or had a backbone, she would just run to the girl, but for the sake of human appearances, Alice had no choice but to stay away from the girl.

It helped that the dog had his own agenda to keep.

Things were looking up for him in any case.

Even if Alice found small moments to have with Bella, Edward thought back to the weekend Alice spent with the wolves, he had recognized Bella's scent our of the stink on Alice and he could hardly control his rage at the thought of Alice anywhere near Bella, he however kept his calm facade, seeing as the majority of Alice's free time was spent away from the human. He had had to do some extreme things to assure Bella would be his, but in the end it was worth it right?

All that mattered was that Bella ended up at his side.

Edward smiled as he saw Alice stiffen. She was getting a vision and he saw it play out in her head.

The vision itself was magnificent, things would go as he planned, but what he loved was the heartbreak on Alice's face as she came out of the vision. The pain and suffering as she turned to Bella made him smile.

Jasper growled besides him and stood up.

Edward watched him as he headed to Alice. He talked to her and convinced her to leave with him, something Alice didn't want to do, if she could help it she would stop her vision from happening. She wanted to stay by Bella's side.

Jasper was persistent and he pulled her out of the cafeteria.

_Idiots. She has them wrapped around her finger. _

_They are blind fools._

Edward stood slowly and headed to Bella, noticing that she was staring at the door that Alice had exited from, it looked like she was about to stand and follow them.

He didn't like that. Alice seemed to have everyone wrapped around her finger. Even Esme had begun to side with her, even going as far as cooking for the mutts because Alice requested it.

Carlisle was aware of the fact and if Edward couldn't read minds, which he could, he would have thought Carlisle was beginning to side with Alice as well. The fact was that Esme was Carlisle's mate and Carlisle liked seeing his mate happy, even if it meant knowing she cooked for the mongrels.

Edward was just happy he didn't have to deal with more than one person stinking up the house.

It was bad enough Alice was hanging around with the dogs, if the rest of the family weren't so intent on keeping Carlisle's rules the house would be full of dogs. Edward was sure Esme and Alice were dying to have them over.

"Excuse me Bella," Edward said.

He smiled and he could see his charm working on the girls sitting at the table.

Bella however seemed immune.

Her head remained turned to the door from which Alice had left, though she did acknowledge his presence and smile.

He saw Bella's expression change and he attributed it to caring for Alice.

It was one more thing he loved about her, she did not like him for his inhuman looks.

She liked him.

Bella smiled at him again but her attention was on a window where she could see Alice talking with Emmett and Rosalie while Jasper held her in his arms.

He could see an odd emotion flash in her eyes at seeing the scene outside the window.

If she didn't like him yet, she would soon.

He would make sure of that.

"What happened?" She said.

The bell rang and everyone stood.

Edward helped Bella with her things and began walking her to class.

He walked through a hallway he knew would be less crowded and stopped Bella.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

Bella watched him and Edward thought he saw a glint in her eyes.

He was sure she would end up his.

"The bell is about to ring. I don't want to be late."

Of course Bella would be responsible.

He smiled, "Better get straight to the point then."

Bella nodded.

"I like you. A lot."

Bella looked at Edward confused and was about to speak when Edward's lips interrupted her.

Edward smiled as his lips made contact with Bella's.

They were so soft, so fragile.

He was sure he could feel the blood running beneath the soft skin.

The beast inside him was waking and he could hear his thoughts begin to drift. His throat began burning, asking for the warm liquid in Bella's veins to satiate his thirst.

Edward wanted to give in.

He was about to, because Bella was just standing still, but just when he was going to let his beast take control, he felt Bella's lips twitch against his, and begin moving. Slowly she began responding and Edward felt his thirst die down, victory was a far better reward than blood.

He felt Bella's grip tighten on his arms and Edward pulled her closer. He could hear her heart beating wildly against her chest as he deepened the kiss.

Edward realized that Bella would need to breathe and he pulled away.

He smirked as he heard her inhale and watched her face.

Waiting for her response.

"Alice," Bella whispered, her eyes still closed.

Edward glared at the human in front of her.

She had just kissed the most perfect guy in school and she was thinking about Alice?

Before Edward could say anything he heard books slamming on the floor and he turned to see Alice standing a few feet away from him.

He smiled at her as she hastily picked her books up.

"I win little sister," Edward said, too low and too fast for Bella to hear, Alice had her eyes trained on Bella's.

"Mine," Edward hissed.

He felt Bella twisting his shirt into a knot and smiled.

_She's eager for more._

He pulled her close and leaned in but Bella turned her head.

"Alice!" Bella shouted as she watched Alice walk away and place a hand on the wall to support her weak steps.

"She doesn't matter. Let her go," Edward said looking Bella in the eyes.

He could see confusion swirling in those beautiful brown eyes of hers and he knew she was sad at seeing her friend pain. She was a good human and she cared about her friend, which was another thing Edward loved about his Bella.

Edward considered forgiving his sister for her misplaced affection towards his mate.

She hadn't known better, she'd never had such a close friend before and she simply mistook Bella's friendship for love.

"I have to see Alice," Bella said a newfound purpose entwined in her voice and Edward was confused at why it was there.

"Don't bother, she has probably leaving school to be with that girl at the reservation," Edward spat, disgusted at where his sister was spending his time.

Part of him had been happy Alice had a new 'friend', but when he found out it was the wolf bitch he was disgusted.

He couldn't say anything however, Carlisle had told him he should be happy she left Bella when they told her to. Edward was happy, but now that he had Bella he would make sure Alice wasn't mingling with the mutts.

"At the reservation?"

Bella's small voice cut Edward's thoughts short and he watched her.

She had a different look on her face now, she was sad.

Defeated?

"With Leah?" She asked.

The name clicked for Edward and he nodded.

"So, do you want to go somewhere tomorrow after school?" He said stroking her cheek.

Bella seemed distracted by something before she shook her head. She looked up at Edward and smiled.

"I have something to do tomorrow. Maybe on the weekend?"

Edward frowned, the way she said it seemed like she wasn't coming to school. He wanted to question her but he had observed enough human relationships to know it was not a good idea.

"How about a movie?"

Bella nodded absentmindedly and smiled at Edward who leaned in for a kiss.

Bella leaned away and smiled at him, Edward noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm late for class," She said.

Edward smiled and quickly gave her a peck on the lips before walking her to her Biology class. He watched as she walked in and was happy to see the empty seat next to her.

He had not been sure Alice was gone, but now that he saw the empty seat, he grinned, Alice had actually given up.

It was official.

Bella was his.

Edward walked out of the hallway and to his car.

He didn't feel like going to class, he would wait for Bella.

His Bella.

He sat wondering what Alice was doing with the dog. Alice had taken to going to the mutt whenever he or Carlisle pulled her away from Bella.

Edward didn't understand why Alice went to the dogs, she smelled awful and she always stunk the house up when she came home.

He didn't mind the first time she had gone to the wolves on Bella's birthday, then she had burned her clothes. Now she cam e home and there was no clothes burning. He didn't go anywhere near her room anymore.

Edward thought about the day Jake had gone to ask about one of them being on their property. Jake had been lying to them.

He hadn't known about what.

Jake was good at scrambling his thoughts.

Edward had gone out that day and done some investigating, he had been around all of Forks found something very interesting.

Edward glanced at his phone, which he had thrown on the passenger seat. He would have to call and say he didn't need the help anymore.

The bell rang and Edward watched the students file out of the buildings. He walked over to Bella's truck and waited for her.

She seemed distracted and didn't notice him until she was right in front of him.

"Hello love," Edward said and pecked Bella on the lips.

She pulled back and stared at him.

"Sorry I'm in a hurry."

Edward sighed and nodded trying to be understanding. He would start out slowly, in time Bella would understand that as his mate he would come before anything and everything.

For now he watched her leave with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Ive had this written for ages...like since last year...so this was supposed to happen, but i dont like it!**

**Anyways, after the next two chapters I have nothing written out.**

**At all. I have notes, and thoughts as to what goes on, but I have run out of written chapters, and out of time too...**

**so review if you'd like, I would like any recomendations if i can get them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok...I had deleted some chapters...I know I went and messed with them A LITTLE...but I cant remember what I did. I don't need reviews for this, I am pretty sure its the 3 chapters I removed all in one...**

**ANYWAYS...**

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

_**Friday, in La Push.**_

_I kissed Edward I kissed Edward I kissed Edward I kissed Edward I kissed Edward._

Bella trudged through the trees at a slow pace. She could see Jake ahead of her smiling; it only made her feel worse.

_I kissed fucken Edward._

"Bella," Jake's booming voice echoed in the forest, "Come on don't be a slow poke."

"Are we almost there Jake?" Bella panted, out of breath.

She was trying her hardest to enjoy her time with Jake, or at least endure the hike until she could sit down and talk to him.

Jake laughed, she knew she probably looked like hell, but he didn't have to laugh at her for being out of shape.

Bella lifted her head to glare at him, but he was gone.

"Jake?" Bella said in a shaky voice.

"BOO!"

Bella jumped when Jake popped up behind her.

"What a jerk!" Bella squealed and smacked Jake playfully.

Jake shrugged his shoulders and answered Bella's question, "Yeah, we're almost there."

She nodded at him and sighed, her thoughts continuing on the same path they had been since the previous day.

Edward's hard lips on hers, Alice's name falling from her lips, and then Alice, standing there looking so hurt.

Her eyes, watering, her shoulders slumped, the uncharacteristic way she stumbled just as she turned the corner.

Bella shook her head, ridding herself of the image, she hadn't done anything wrong, not to Alice, kissing her brother…that had not been planned, but was it really so wrong?

Yes the guy was being a douche to Alice, yes he was the reason Carlisle was turning against Alice. But it was a kiss, a simple touch of the lips.

Why would Alice care so much?

Why?

Her chest ached and Bella rubbed it a little, thinking to herself that the hike was getting to her.

She continued her torturous journey through the forest with Jake; they were heading to an old campsite they had loved as children.

Bella didn't exactly remember it, but Jake assured her she would as soon as she saw it.

Bella loved spending time with Jake, he took her all around La Push, they would explore the forest, go for swims, explore caves. Sometimes, when Bella was not up for any physical activity, they would just hang out and talk.

Bella liked being able to talk to Jake.

He was an excellent listener.

Right now, she really needed the peace and quiet of the forest. There were too many thoughts bouncing around her head. Primarily Edward's kiss. She had liked it, there was no doubt about that, but it had also felt off and the first thing that crossed her mind when his lips left hers was Alice. The last thing on her mind was Alice….throughout the whole kiss all she could think about was Alice.

Thinking about it now Bella thought it was because she was kissing the brother that opposed Alice asking the girl she liked out. Bella _**had**_felt like she was betraying Alice when she kissed Edward back. Bella thought it over, convincing herself that this was one of those unwritten rules girls have. That she had broken some unspoken agreement she had made when she befriended Alice.

Bella sighed, feeling satisfied with that logic.

Now she just had to figure out why she hadn't liked to hear that Alice had left to go to Leah.

Bella had even texted Jake later to ask him to tell her if he saw Alice at La Push. He had, with Leah. Bella didn't like the idea, she had felt odd seeing Leah with Alice at her birthday, and Alice with Leah at the beach the other night and knowing Alice had gone to her felt somehow wrong. She felt worse when Jake told her that Alice spent a lot of time with Leah recently.

_Maybe Leah is the girl she's in love with._

She thought about it a second, _Alice and Leah, Leah and Alice._

It didn't exactly sound wrong to her, but it also didn't sound _RIGHT_.

It didn't particularly feel right either.

Bella felt her stomach twist in knots and grabbed her stomach.

_I shouldn't have eaten Jake's breakfast._

"Hey Bella," Jake stopped and waited for Bella to catch up, "How is Alice doing, I haven't talked to her in a while. Leah hogs her all to herself."

Jake chuckled as he remembered Leah had a crush on Alice. He wondered if Bella knew that. Maybe a bit of jealousy would do her good.

"Good I guess .I haven't talked to her much either," Bella said, looking around, anywhere but at Jake.

_The fact that she saw me kiss Edward means she probably won't want to talk to me at all._

_Oh god. I kissed the asshole that's been torturing Alice._

Bella knew she had screwed up and would have to talk to Alice soon. Ask for forgiveness but it didn't help very much that Alice had been acting very different towards her. Alice was not the same happy girl that Bella had met.

"She's been acting different around me," Bella looked down at her shoes, "Alice."

"Maybe she thinks you'll think she is flirting with you."

Bella felt her chest tighten. She took a deep breath and tried to tell herself she was tired from the hike, she was out of breath, out of shape.

"What," she asked, feeling her face grow red.

She looked up at the sun and cursed the parting clouds.

"You know the whole she likes girls thing," Jake said staring at Bella, "Honestly how do you forget something like that Bells?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

She hadn't forgotten. It had been haunting her thoughts since she found out, but of course Bella ignored that.

It seemed perfectly normal to Bella that a girl liked another girl. She did not understand why she had to act any differently with Alice just because she liked a girl. She didn't see why Alice had to act differently either. She had never considered Alice might like _her_. That would mean the shattered look on Alice's face the previous day was there for a completely different reason than Bella thought.

The idea made Bella feel worse.

"I wouldn't think that, she likes someone remember?"

_Leah._

Jake rolled his eyes. He could hear the denial in Bella's voice. The uncertainty of what she had said. But Bella composed herself quickly. Bella was good at that.

"Yeah, sure. What about those dreams you keep having?"

Bella's face turned scarlet and she refused to look Jake in the eye.

"Mum says its just cause Alice is my first real friend. My brains just interpreting that differently. You know, and the fact that Alice has admitted she likes girls, mom says it just kinda triggered an _experimental_ thing in my brain….it's nothing. It's normal, I love Alice you know, she's a great friend…but just that. You know? Nothing more."

Jake raised a skeptical eyebrow at Bella, who was looking at the trees with feigned interest.

He knew Bella had talked to Renee about the dreams.

He knew because Renee had then called him and told him to help Bella figure things out before someone got hurt.

Jake sighed as he tried to think of something to push the two girls together. On the one hand Bella was to afraid of her own feelings to even acknowledge them, she pushed everything down and it would probably take some sort of miracle to get her to admit any sort of feelings for Alice. On the other hand, Alice was ready to admit her feelings, but for whatever reason lacked the backbone to actually do it. Her family played a factor, he knew that much from the angry thoughts Leah always harbored while she was a wolf, but there was some sort of insecurity holding her back as well.

Jake scratched at his head, and listened behind him as they came to a clearing. Bella sat on a boulder, taking deep breaths.

He had gone too fast for her…sometimes he wondered how Bella didn't realize her best friends weren't human.

He felt his heart drop as he realized how easy it had been to forget Bella was only human.

Only a human.

Jake thought back to Alice and sighed, maybe Leah was a better option.

Jake stared at Bella.

He couldn't be one hundred percent sure of Bella's feelings, but it was becoming clearer each day that Bella had a thing for the short vampire. More than a thing, he was sure she was practically in love with the girl.

He stared and thought of the possible actions he could take to help the two.

He had once thought that it'd be Bella that got hurt sustaining a friendship with Alice, but it seemed that Alice had the worse end in the relationship. If she told Bella about her feelings Alice would eventually have to end it, biting a human was strictly prohibited, no matter the situation or location. If Alice chose to stay friends with Bella she would have to stop seeing her, there wasn't any way she would reveal her secret. Jacob did not want to be in that position. At least he would stop phasing after the Cullens left, in a year or two. He wouldn't have to worry about not seeing Bella. And even then he had a choice on whether to stay wolf or not.

He sighed as he saw that there wasn't a chance for the two girls. Not with the treaty in place.

_Well, at least Leah is supporting her._

Jake wondered if the two would try a relationship if Bella did not return Alice's feelings.

It would work out for both of them.

Jake knew Leah was afraid of dying, of the whole imprinting on a guy thing, something he found highly unlikely, and if Leah pursued a relationship with Alice she would have her eternity and a great relationship to go along with it.

They weren't soul mates, that much was clear, but the way Jake saw the two girls interact, he knew they were meant to be in each other's life, for one reason or another.

His eyes moved to the girl catching her breath on the rock.

He didn't like the idea of Bella missing out on the girl who was her potential soul mate, but a human could live without them, Bella could find a great relationship in another girl. She was, after all, a human. Time and a weak mind would heal her wounds, what time couldn't erase, her death would. An immortal like Alice didn't have that luxury.

"So, nice huh?" Jake said stretching his arms out.

For a moment Bella did not know what Jake was referring to, then as she looked around her she began remembering some of her childhood adventures with Jake.

Bella had been in this clearing several times when she was a child. She and Jake used to have camping trips all the time. Bella could still see stones placed in a small circle where she and Jake used to light a fire.

Jake watched Bella's face light up, and he assumed she was remembering some of the times they had spent in the clearing as children.

"Good times," Bella said smiling, "Though I remember there being a shorter way here." Bella nodded towards a small trail, that even she could see would lead to the road.

Jake laughed, "Yeah, but what's the fun in that? At least then you brought the food with you," Jake said noticing Bella did not have the bag of food they had prepared for the hike.

Bella looked next to her reaching for the bag, she grabbed at air.

Bella frowned, then her eyes widened.

"I put it down last time you let me rest," Bella said and dragged both hands down her face in frustration, "that was like half an hour ago, and now I have to walk back."

Bella sighed and pushed herself off the boulder she had been sitting on. Jake laughed and Bella stared at him.

"I'll go don't worry," Jake said, a smile on his face, "It will be faster that way anyways."

Bella shook her head at him, "I do not want to stay here alone."

"Ten minutes, I swear that's all it will take. I'll run."

Bella continued to stare at Jake, still not convinced.

"Or we can both go and come back," Jake said, and knew he had won when he saw Bella's face pale.

"Go, but hurry back," she said, pointing to her watch, "I'm timing you."

Jake laughed as he jogged into the trees.

As Bella watched his retreating figure she began getting an odd feeling of impending danger.

Bella looked around and sighed, before sitting back down on the boulder.

A few minutes later, Bella began feeling as if someone was watching her.

She stood and walked to the center of the clearing, turning in a new direction every few seconds so she wasn't caught off guard.

At one point, she thought she saw a shadow move behind a tree and she stepped towards it.

"Jake?" Bella whispered.

Bella heard a laugh, and out of instinct, she took a step back and turned, preparing herself to run.

But she bumped into something, hard, and stumbled back.

Whatever it was she had hit had made Bella cut her forehead, and she grimaced as she brought her hand up and touched blood.

She looked to see what she had bumped into, and was surprised to see a familiar looking girl.

In front of Bella stood a stunning girl, if anything she had grown in beauty since Bella, or anyone, last saw her over a month ago.

Even in the tattered and torn clothes the girl was drop dead gorgeous, Bella couldn't help but move her eyes up the girl's body.

She received fright when she saw the girl's eyes and instead of the striking green she remembered, she saw bright crimson.

The girl took a step forward, her eyes trained on Bella's neck.

Bella saw the girl lick her lips, and noticed it seemed as if she was struggling to keep her distance.

"Sam?" Bella said in a shaky voice. Bella did not personally know the girl, but she had been following the case of her disappearance with Charlie. Bella had found out the girl's name was Sam, she was twenty-five, and when she had disappeared, she had been on vacation with her boyfriend.

Seattle's police chief had given up hope of finding the girl alive. Charlie still had hope she was alive, Bella felt happy she could tell her father he had been right.

"You know me?" Sam's voice was musical.

Bella saw hesitation in the girl's eyes as she took a step back.

"Don't forget we have a mission."

Bella twisted around to see two men behind her, both with the same crimson eyes Sam had.

Somehow, they seemed more menacing than the girl did, where she felt that Sam was trying badly to back away, the two men seemed eager to get closer.

Bella saw malice in the men's eyes, where in the girl's she saw confusion.

Bella turned her attention back to the girl, and saw that she seemed to be hesitating with something.

She was about to speak when Bella felt a slight pressure over her right shoulder, she felt herself get pulled back and before she knew what had happened, she was sitting on the floor, leaning against a tree.

Bella could hear her heart pounding, her back ached and her arm had a gash that ran from her wrist to her elbow. Bell sat in a daze trying to figure out how she had gotten in that position, she looked in front of her and saw a disturbance in the grass, where something had been dragged.

_Was that there before?_

She also noticed there was a rock sticking up from the ground and she saw that it was covered in blood, there was a streak of the red liquid connecting from the rock to her.

Bella was trying hard to ignore the urge to faint at the smell of her blood; she was trying to keep her attention on the three figures in front of her.

Sam was the closest to Bella, the two males where fighting with each other.

Sam inched closer to Bella, who tried to stand.

Bella ceased her attempts at getting up when she saw a giant wolf jump from in between two trees.

She watched, stunned, as the wolf grabbed one of the men, shook him viciously, and threw him up in the air. Just as the man began to fall, another wolf appeared and grabbed him in midair before disappearing from Bella's sight.

The wolf looked at Sam, there was a short pause, then the wolf howled.

It was low and rough, almost pained, and it reverberated through the trees.

Bella felt it shake in her chest.

After the howl, the wolf leapt at the remaining man, clamped its teeth around him, and ran off.

As afraid Bella was of the giant wolf's she was more scared that she was left alone with Sam, who seemed more like a crazed animal than the wolves had been.

Sam stepped forward, her hands shaking in anticipation.

She licked her lips and kneeled in front of Bella who was mumbling to herself that she was in a dream.

It wasn't until Sam's face was inches away that Bella paid attention to her.

Bella gasped, she couldn't help but think that the girl smelled divine.

A sweet smell that made Bella lean in slightly, moan as it brought forth memories of another pale beauty.

Bella's attention shifted between Sam's red eyes and her mouth, where Bella saw Sam running her tongue over gleaming white teeth.

She watched as Sam lowered her eyes to her throat and then began leaning forward.

Bella closed her eyes as she felt the girl's cold lips touch her neck and ran them down over her clothes, stopping at her shoulder.

_This is a dream, nothing but a dream. I fell asleep waiting for Jake._

She gasped when she felt the girl biting her through her clothes.

"BELLA!"

Bella snapped her eyes open at Jake's voice and saw him running towards her.

Afterwards everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Jake was running, his face a mask of anger and rage.

Bella felt Sam's teeth break the skin on her shoulder and Bella gasped at the pain that began radiating from the bite.

She nearly screamed when she saw Jake's body vibrate.

She watched as he threw himself forward, palms extended in front of him, just before they touched the ground his fingers shortened and his hands became paws.

After that, the change seemed to be like a wave moving quickly through Jake's body. First his arms and his head changed, then his torso and finally his legs, fur sprouted through his entire body. Jakes tattered clothes lay on the floor.

Bella did not know what shocked her more, seeing her friend change into a wolf, or the extreme pain that was radiating from the bite Sam had just given her.

'_Who the fuck bites a person?'_

The girl had lifted her head up and Bella saw the blood spilling from her mouth and running down the girl's pale throat.

Sam was in a momentary feeling of ecstasy as she savored Bella's blood.

The moment was short lived, seconds after Sam removed herself from Bella's shoulder, Jake had his teeth clamped down on her head and ran off into the woods with her screaming and clawing at him.

Bella sat gasping for breath as she felt the pain in her shoulder intensify.

Bella felt her shoulder begin to burn, she turned to look at the wound. Her clothes were soaked in blood and she couldn't make out how deep the bite was.

"Bella, Bella."

Bella lifted her head to look at who was speaking.

It was Jake. He was back.

Bella lifted her hands to his face, trying to figure out if her friend could have really changed to such a terrible monster.

Bella became vaguely aware that Jake's clothes were still scattered on the floor in shreds, and made it a priority to keep her eyes locked on Jake's face.

She watched as he turned his head and she followed his gaze. Leah came running out from behind a tree, putting her arm through a shirt.

"She bit her Leah. I was too late I… Leah, "

Bella heard Jake's voice shaking and she turned her eyes to Leah's face, which looked tortured.

"I can try and suck it out. It can work. It will work, Jake, don't worry." As she said the words Leah kneeled in front of Bella and tore her bloody clothes, exposing the bite.

Bella leaned her head away from her wounded shoulder, hoping that would distance her from the pain. She gasped as she felt Leah's hot breath on her bare shoulder, and nearly screamed as she felt Leah sucking on the wound.

Leah sucked and almost threw up when the blood hit her tongue; the usual copper taste associated with blood was almost barely there. Instead, a strong bitter taste made Leah's stomach turn. She debated whether to spit the blood out or swallow it, but decided stopping to spit the blood out would waste time.

Bella felt her consciousness slipping as Leah continued sucking on her wound, as darkness began closing in on her; she became aware that she felt oddly numb. Bella felt her heart pounding away in her chest, each thump of her heart echoed in her head.

"The wound has closed," Leah said, before getting up and running to a tree, where she threw up.

Jake watched Bella with worried eyes. The girl was paler than Jake had ever seen her, and he was sure she was about to pass out.

Jake leaned into Bella and held her in his arms as he rocked her, whispering in her ear that she was going to be fine.

Bella closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness that was overwhelming her. She gasped when her heart gave a painful thump.

The burn in her shoulder had diminished to a throbbing ache throughout her body.

She had an intense burning sensation in her head.

Bella felt Jake tighten his hold on her.

"Jake?" She whispered.

Bella felt Jake sob, and felt hot tears falling on her exposed neck.

"Yeah?" He said in a shaky voice.

Bella felt the fire in her head increase and her muscles begin to tighten. She gasped again, calling Jakes name as she reached for his arm and dug her nails in his skin with enough pressure to draw blood.

Jake's hold on Bella tightened as he heard her gasp again; he could feel blood running down his arm where her nails were cutting him.

Bella's breathing began to speed up and she began trying to shake free of Jake's embrace.

Jake reluctantly let her go and watched as she stood, holding her head in her hands, walked a few steps, before she collapsed on the floor.

**Friday evening/night, Cullen's house:**

Alice sat in the living room couch staring at the television. She did not know what it was she was watching, she wasn't paying attention to anything around her at all.

If Alice had been paying attention, she would have realized Emmet and Rosalie were practically making out on top of her, she would have heard Edward's remarks on her feelings towards Bella and the fact she still saw Bella as a vampire and how now Bella was his and he would protect her. Save her soul.

Jasper threw himself at Edward in anger when he felt the painful throb in Alice's chest.

Alice looked at the two with detached interest.

That's right.

As much as she was trying to deny and ignore it, Edward had kissed Bella.

"Don't forget she kissed back."

Jasper punched Edward hard enough for his cheek to crack in several places, but he only laughed.

Rosalie and Emmett stopped their activities long enough to glare at Edward.

Alice sighed.

She had seen it coming, she had had the vision. Jasper had let her go the moment she told him, but in the end she brought it down on herself. Instead of racing to Bella, she had walked, and hoped that the girl would reject his advances, she wanted some sort of proof that there was something for her in Bella's heart.

_How she would act if I just told her I had feelings for her? _

"Poorly obviously," Edwards said, he was still wrestling with Jasper, "She would hate you and stop speaking to you. I mean, that goes without saying right? Besides, I've already laid claim, so BACK OFF."

In small burst of energy Edward threw Jasper off him and towards Alice who simply moved out of the way.

Jasper quickly regained his footing and charged towards Edward, and threw him out the window.

The five Cullen children stared at the broken window and then looked towards the ceiling as they heard two sets of steps rushing downstairs.

They prepared themselves for the lecture they were sure they would be getting.

"I'm out of here," Edward said.

Every one turned to Edward and watched his retreating figure dash into the trees.

"Coward!" Emmet shouted and turned towards the stairs where Carlisle and Esme were standing, staring at the mess.

Alice frowned as she saw him head towards Bella's house.

"It was Edward's fault," Jasper blurted out.

Esme looked at him, a questioning look on her face.

"He was telling Alice Bella would hate her if she ever, you know, told her about her feelings," Jasper looked down at the floor in shame; he could feel his parent's emotions.

He didn't like them one bit.

"All this mess in my house, because you can't take the truth?" Carlisle said, nearly shouting. "He's already kissed her, their relationship is all but declared, why can't you just accept that and give up. The girl wasn't meant to be yours."

Alice stared at her father; she didn't think the day would come when she would hate Carlisle, when she would want to leave the Cullens.

Esme stared at Alice, her sorrow was clear in her eyes, and as much as Alice wanted to look away, she didn't.

It would mean she thought Carlisle was right.

It would mean denouncing her love for Bella.

"You should stop this silly infatuation with the girl just because her blood smells good. I won't let a human to tear my family apart."

_A human isn't tearing us apart. You are. Edward is. The sick asshole knows that she isn't his mate, and he is only manipulating you so he gets what he wants. Why can't you see that? Where is the kind and fair Carlisle from my visions?_

All eyes were on Carlisle as he spoke, Alice took a deep breath to calm her down.

"Think about what you are causing, and then think about whether you still want to consider yourself part of my family," Now all eyes shifted to Alice, who had not broken eye contact with Carlisle. He looked down to his phone. "I have an urgent patient to attend. I expect your decision when I get back. The rest of you clean this mess. Now."

Carlisle left the house, and Esme stood alone as she watched her children clean and as Alice walked up to her room.

After the mess was cleaned Esme sat with her children as they all waited to see what would happen next.

"She really loves her," Jasper whispered to Esme.

Esme nodded.

"I know it's hard to understand, but she hasn't been this happy since she joined the family," Emmet said looking up at the ceiling, where they heard Alice pacing.

Esme looked up too, as they heard something crash into glass.

"There is nothing to understand. Love can't be explained, it just is. We all know when a vampire falls in love it is for life. Alice loves Bella beyond what she herself can understand," Jasper said and sighed, "She is just as confused about this as the rest of us, but if she has faith in her love, we have to have faith in her."

"Edward loves the girl too," Esme said.

"Edward's an idiot."

"Rosalie!" Esme said, staring at her daughter, shocked.

Rosalie stared back.

"He doesn't love her. He loves her scent, and is intrigued at not being able to read her. She is a trophy to him. First, he thought she existed to tear down his resistance of human blood, then her thought that she was born just to test his will. Every day he spends in her presence and resists her pull, he feels himself a higher being."

Esme sighed, and turned to the broken window, Edward had run off somewhere, she could only home he wouldn't cause any trouble.

The night around the Swan's house was loud, buzzing with several insects as the inhabitants of the house moved around in a frenzy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bella could hear the crickets making their music out in her law, the frogs singing their tunes out in the safety of the trees, birds humming the last of the day's music.

Her eyes were closed and she was sure it was all a very vivid dream, all of it a part of her subconscious reminding her of where she was living and how much she loved the sounds that surrounded her. As she opened her eyes and the sounds continued she thought it an echo remaining from her dream, and she looked outside her window to see the grey night of Forks.

She didn't remember when she had fallen asleep, she looked at the time and cursed to herself, she had missed her date with Jacob. They were supposed to have gone out to the forest for a hike, not something she wanted to do seeing as she would have been likely to nearly kill herself, but she didn't like the idea of standing her friend up.

She searched for her phone and saw it lying on her desk, it was blinking, indicating several lost calls and messages, she wondered if it was Jake wondering what had happened.

She reached for her phone, and screamed out in pain.

Her shoulder muscles contracted painfully and suddenly Bella became aware of the heat she felt from her shoulder area, she became aware of the throbbing in her whole body as her heart beat, as if her blood was hot as it ran through her veins.

As her heart rate picked up the heat increased, Bella fell to the floor and curled into herself, willing the pain to go away.

It did, leaving just a light ache in her muscles.

Bella uncurled herself and stood up, her body covered in a sweat.

She opened her window, hoping for the night's fresh air to help her feel better.

As she looked out to the trees, her heart jumped to her throat as she saw a figure standing there, red eyes gleaming, studying her.

Her head began spinning as images of a girl with a bloodied mouth flashed before her, as wolves tore into pale flesh.

The crickets under her window seemed to grow louder, the frogs seemed to have magnified their sounds, and Bella heard a beautiful voice reach her ears as if next to her.

"You survived…"

Bella whipped around thinking there really was someone beside her.

When she saw nothing she turned her attention to the window, only to see the red eyes gone, replaced by piercing gold ones, she almost seemed to recognize who it was.

"No. Damn it."

A deep voice reached her, and she leaned forward wanting to see who it was. The eyes turned to the side and ran into the shadows.

Suddenly, she felt dizzy, the crickets were too loud, her shoulder was killing her, and she felt like her head was on fire.

She leaned dangerously forward, her body too tired to react and pull itself in.

She fell.

Bella thought to herself, that it was a crazy dream she was having.

It would be great to wake up.

She almost laughed at the ground as she saw it get nearer, almost welcomed it.

Because the grass would be cool, and even in a dream it might help soothe her aching body.

Instead she fell into a warm body, and drums thundered in her head.

She looked up to see Jakes dark eyes watching her, his cheeks stained with tears, his body trembling, and Bella took noticed of how his body was too hot, too hot.

Making her feel worse.

The crickets made their music, the frogs sang their songs, and Bella fell back to sleep, thinking hoping, she would wake up from the dream soon.

Jacob's body continued to shake as he carried Bella back into the house.

He handed Bella over to Charlie and looked at the phone on the wall, knowing the txt he had sent could very well damn his tribe. He didn't know how the vampire would react to Bella's injuries, what Jacob feared, as he shut the door, was how Alice would react when she found out. His hands trembled, and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, he closed the door, locking it, as if that could stop anymore bad from coming in.

Edward walked deeper into the shadows, glaring at the floor.

He had hoped, prayed, pleaded, that what he had seen of Bella at the window was some bad joke.

But even at a distance he had seen a change in the girl, smelled her blood changing.

He knew that she had been bitten, but that for whatever reason she wasn't changing, not properly.

His head turned to his right, where the redhead had fled to at his arrival.

He cursed to himself, he had been foolish to think things would go his way if he left things to others.

Edward heard his father's thoughts nearing the residence and stopped. Knowing he was out of Carlisle's detection.

Edward stood still and listened as his father composed his thoughts as he neared the Swan's house.

The mutt had messaged him, he had been vague about the message, but being the good doctor he answered the message.

Edward grinned as he became aware of the choice Carlisle had placed on Alice.

It was not something Carlisle would usually do, but Edward knew how to manipulate the man's guilt, and was pleased with the results.

He stood behind a tree, far enough that Carlisle and the dog wouldn't detect him, but still in range of their thoughts.

He needed to know how badly the girl had messed up, and what action he would have to take next.

He shook his head as Carlisle's thoughts on Bella floated to him…

He turned towards the forest.

Things were definitely not going his way.

"What happened to her?" Carlisle leaned over Bella.

He could smell traces of vampire venom in the girl, and he could tell there were definitely changes happening, but from what the wolf had told him, she had been bitten over an hour ago, why wasn't she screaming out in pain?

"Chief Swan, I need you to go get a few things from my car if you don't mind."

Carlisle gave Charlie a small list of the things he needed and where in the car to find them, he waited until the door closed to address the wolf.

"Tell me what happened."

Jake's cheeks were still tear stained as he looked at Carlisle and explained what had happened.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed at a point in the story, and Jake was ready to defend his friend from anything the leech said.

"She could have taken Bella instead of attacking the vampires, or fought them off, why did she leave Bella alone with it?"

Jake growled at the man, he was aware Leah had messed up, but anyone else in her situation would have done the same.

Heck when he shifted and heard the frenzied thoughts of all the wolves he had dropped the leech on the floor.

It was an unusual thing, to most of the pack thought it was disgusting, but there were rules to follow.

"Are you going to answer me or just growl?"

Jake ran a hand through his hair.

"Is she changing? That's all I want to know."

Carlisle looked at Bella and sighed, "The venom was sucked out?"

Jake nodded, "By Leah."

Carlisle nodded and looked at the human before him.

She had a fever, her body no doubt was trying to fight whatever venom was still in her, but what would that venom do?

"She needs to be moved away from Forks."

"WHY?"

Carlisle barely flinched at the outburst, "It's clear she isn't turning," Carlisle didn't mention the obvious scent change in the girl was probably an indication there _WAS_ a change happening, but he didn't know why, "but there is still something happening, her body is fighting the venom. That and I am sure she will have some trauma from the incident, she should be away for a while, to cope with this, and I don't think she will want to be around my children at school so soon after her attack. She will surely recognize what we are."

Jake growled, "Is that all you care about? Being exposed?"

"There are strict rules for my kind boy, if she caused a scene and it somehow reached high places, she will be killed, and then your kind would be found and either killed or experimented on. My family would face death just because we haven't exposed your people. It's in our best interest to send her away long enough that she does not associate my family with who attacked her."

Bella whimpered in her sleep, and Jake nodded at Carlisle as Charlie came back in.

"You tell him, I'll inform the elders. By the way, I'm going with her."

Carlisle watched the boy walk away and sighed. Wondering what had everyone wanting this human girl.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

So many things were going wrong, he wondered if maybe it wasn't better for everyone to leave. To forget about this town, and the troubles it always seemed to bring them.

Maybe sending the girl away would help make things how they used to be.

Maybe it would all go back to normal, and he could make his family happy again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Alice paced in her room, a suitcase already on her bed.

Alice loved Bella more than she thought she would ever love anyone, but the human girl might never return her feelings.

Humans were not vampires. They did not recognize their mates at first sight, and even if they felt anything, it usually changed with time. If Bella felt anything for her, it would change in a year or two, and Alice would be left heartbroken.

For a moment, she felt Carlisle might be right.

Alice stared at the packed suitcase on her bed.

Alice sighed, and grabbed the suitcase, throwing it against her mirror.

It was one more thing to add to the list of already broken objects in her room.

The window was shattered, her closet door lay in splinters on the floor, every reflective surface had been destroyed, she couldn't bear to look at herself, at the golden eyes that made it impossible for her to be with Bella. The same eyes that wouldn't show her the future she desperately wanted and craved.

Alice stared at her suitcase.

Stay and forget Bella, have Edward possibly dazzle her into his arms for a year or two before leaving her. Breaking her….leave the house, and pursue Bella, before she too had to leave the human.

Either way she lost Bella.

Alice stood and closed her suitcase, she knew which scenario she preferred, and there was always the option to just tell Bella, confess her feelings.

Alice sighed as she felt the familiar pull of her vision.

_I looked out to the ocean, the clouds above thinning out, making my skin sparkle lightly, something a human would hardly notice._

_Two arms wrapped around my shoulders, bringing a small smile to my lips._

_I looked down seeing Bella's arms, I don't remember her being SO pale, and the glow to the skin was new._

_Is this Bella?_

_I turn around, to see her brown eyes staring at me, warmth and something else swirling in their depths._

_She looks different, older? No, just an air of knowledge around her, of a weight on her._

_If possible she is more beautiful than before. _

_But before what?_

"_I'm sorry."_

_I feel like a weight was lifting off my shoulders._

"_I reacted badly, I shouldn't have thought you were a monster," she looks at me, and her eye darken just a little, her shoulders dropping as her eyes travel to my lips. _

_I see her rub her neck, and I realize that this isn't what I think. Its not going where I want it to._

"_I don't think you're a monster, I love you, I do," her eyes are pleading now, and her hands shaking, "I'm sorry but-"_

A door slammed downstairs and Alice stared at her broken mirror.

If her heart beat it would be racing, what had she just seen?

There was loud growls downstairs that Alice paid no attention to, Edward was back and was apparently mad, but other than that Alice tuned it out.

Bella was different, why? How far in the future was this?

She knew what she was, how?

"_**I love you," **_that's what she had said…had she meant it?

Alice replayed the vision in her head, the look in Bella's eyes as she said those words, they weren't meant as a friend, they held too much love in them.

Alice smiled, she had a chance then….

Alice heard Edward coming towards her room.

Her door slammed open, revealing an enraged and distraught looking Edward.

She should have been smirking, throwing her vision in his face, but something told her this wasn't about her vision…

Then he opened his mouth, and made her hope go crashing to the floor.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Leah walked through the forest, her mind racing.

She had just heard that Bella would be leaving Forks and Jake would be going with her. They already had everything packed, and if Leah understood right, they should be headed towards the airport.

The elders did not understand the Blonde man's logic for this, but if they were suspicious of his motives no one questioned it. They all thought it was for the best if Bella was away.

They were not sure how a human was turned, and did not want to have to kill Bella if she indeed turned into a vampire.

There was also the fact that the three vampires had been sent by the redhead, with Bella in danger it was better for her to be away while they hunted the leech down.

Leah sighed as her thoughts kept replaying the scene she had ran into.

It had been unexpected, she had been patrolling with Seth and come across their scents.

She didn't know Jake would be taking Bella so far out into the forest, she couldn't have imagined they were after her.

She had burst through the clearing with the thought to tear the vampires apart, tossing one for Seth and thinking she could hold the other two off while someone else answered her howl.

It hadn't happened that way though.

After Seth took the first one and she was left with the other two, in that split second she was taking in her enemies and formulating her plan-

"LEAH!"

A tiny white blur collided with Leah, sending her rolling to the floor.

"Calm down there girl where's the fire?"

Leah tried to calm herself as much as she could, knowing that by know Carlisle would have informed his family of what happened with Bella, and that Alice would undoubtedly want answers as to why Bella had been hurt on wolf territory.

On why she hadn't stopped the vampires, why she hadn't killed the girl.

Leah hung her head and sighed, preparing herself for the pain the tiny girl would surely inflict on her.

Instead, she heard sobs.

Leah looked down to the trembling body as it clung to her and she pulled her in closer.

"She's leaving Leah."

Leah knew who Alice was referring to, but was in shock.

Shouldn't Alice be more preoccupied with the possibility of Bella becoming a vampire?

"Edward told me she was leaving, and when I went to see, when I asked Charlie… the way he looked at me. It's true! She hates me!"

Leah stared at Alice.

"What now?"

Alice stopped sobbing and removed herself from Leah and told her what had happened earlier that day between Jasper and Edward, and the choice Carlisle had placed on her.

Leah listened quietly, already changing her mind about telling Alice the truth about Bella.

"Then when he came back home he burst into my room and told me Bella was leaving."

Alice sighed as she played with the dirt at her feet.

"He said he had been at Bella's house, that he had heard her and Jake talking, they were packing, she didn't want to be here."

Leah frowned, wondering why Alice hadn't realized this was a lie, and wondering why Carlisle had kept the truth from his family.

"Edward said he had heard Charlie's and Jake's thoughts. Bella doesn't like it here, she feels uncomfortable and she is leaving."

Leah was about to open her mouth, ready to put Alice at ease, to explain everything even if the pixie took out her rage on her later, but then Alice spoke.

"And I am too."

Leah's thoughts halted right then.

How could Alice be leaving?

Now when she needed her most when she had to figure this out.

"Carlisle told me I had to chose, between Bella and my family. But we aren't a family, and now Bella is gone. I need to be away from them, I need time to think. Can I stay in La Push with you? Do you think the elders would mind I don't want to be a bother or overstay my welcome I just really need you right now and-"

She didn't know why she did it, Leah was in as much shock as Alice, but she couldn't deny that it felt good. That it felt right.

And that if she went through with this, it could put off _that_. It would keep her mind away from pleading red eyes.

A killer's eyes.

Alice's eyes widened at being cut off, but soon her body relaxed, her eyes closed and she leaned into Leah's warm embrace, their lips moving slowly against each other.

When Leah finally felt the need, she pulled away slowly.

The wolf inside her was going crazy, angered at the act of betrayal, but Leah felt like a piece of a puzzle was falling into place. It might be wrong to her wolf, but to her, it felt right.

Her eyes traced over Alice's features, wanting to memorize the girls beautiful face before she was rejected and cast aside.

Alice was silent, her eyes closed as she leaned into Leah.

It was wrong, a terrible lie to herself to have allowed the kiss, but part of her liked it.

Part of her told her she needed it.

She leaned in again, capturing Leah's lips with her own.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, now I don't remember if this was part of what I had removed before...If it was, don't reeview, if it wasn't review. I don't know if you can tell, but I have no grasp on how to organize a story so sorry.**

**I'm still fighting the urge to rewrite everything...**

**I dont own twilight.**

* * *

Bella sat quietly, trying hard to block out everything that was going on around her. Her head felt as if it was on fire and it didn't help that she was in a rowdy airplane sitting next to a werewolf.

_Fuck,a werewolf. My friend is a fucking werewolf._

She looked up at Jake, he seemed to be looking anywhere but at her and Bella did not like that.

It annoyed her.

"I didn't say bye to Alice," Bella whispered, surprised at how raspy her voice sounded, "I didn't say bye to anyone."

"You'll be back as soon as you're better," Jake said, staring straight ahead.

"How do you know I'll get better?"

Bella's tone was harsh, she hadn't meant it to be that way and she sunk back into her seat in shame.

Bella watched Jake sigh and run a hand through his hair.

She was being unfair with him; it was not his fault this had happened to her.

"Is your head feeling any better?" Jake whispered.

Bella shook her head and a frown appeared on his lips.

"Are you still having, the," Jake sighed and covered his face; Bella thought she heard him sob.

"Yeah, sensory overload," Bella said as she readjusted the shades she had on and tried hard not to take deep breaths.

"I should probably sit somewhere else," Jake said, as he looked around and began standing.

"No!" Bella yelled, making people turn their heads towards her. She received a few disapproving looks, but Bella ignored them.

"I don't want to sit next to a stranger if I freak out."

Jake sat down and asked, "Do you think you're going to freak out?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know if I will be ok with the sound of the engines."

Jake nodded and reached in his pocket and took out earplugs, "This might help. I'm not sure they will," He said and looked at them with doubt

Bella took them and put them in her ear, the voices from the other sided of the plane sounded like hushed whispers to her, but she could still hear Jake as he talked next to her.

"Any good," He asked.

Bella nodded, "A little better, thanks."

She was lying, the plugs quieted the voices in the plane, but the engines would be hard to block.

Bella leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes trying hard to ignore everything. The reality of the situation was that Jake stunk. And although she wished she could get rid of whatever it was that was making him smell so bad, having him next to her covered up the alluring scents that filled the airplane. The smells that had her mouth watering in hunger and her stomach twisting in revulsion.

She sighed, it came out as a choked sob.

A few people turned to look at her, but she stared down at her feet, she would stare at them the whole way, all the way home.

She would be going back to Phoenix, Renee was not home, not yet, but she would be there in a month. Charlie trusted her and Jacob enough to be in a house together alone. That and the fact that it was the doctor's order that Bella return to Phoenix immediately.

Bella was not sure how much that would help. Carlisle had said the climate change would be good, but she had heard Jacob objection on the matter.

It seemed that Jake doubted the doctor's logic, Bella did also, it seemed like total bullshit, leave to a hot ass city to help the fever go down? Help the headaches go away, make the damn burning feeling disappear?

Charlie had not been particularly happy about it, but the doctor said it had to be done.

Bella had heard Jake mumble something about ulterior motives and she wondered what he had been referring to.

What ulterior motives could Carlisle possibly have for sending her away?

Bella thought about Alice, her best friend.

Were they still friends?

Bella sank back into her seat and turned to Jake.

Jake had agreed to go on the trip because according to him, he was tired of all the blood-sucking leeches.

Bella knew she hadn't been meant to catch that phrase when he had said it, but whatever that girl had pumped into her blood when she was bit was messing with her.

"You're going to explain everything when we get to my house Jake," Bella whispered.

She heard Jake shift in his seat nervously, "I'll explain what I can. I'm not exactly the authority on this."

Bella huffed at him but otherwise remained silent, people were staring at her funny.

A few minutes after the plane took off Bella fell asleep.

The ache in her head spreading to her body.

Bella woke up to the sound of eggs frying, which she found odd because she was sure she was supposed to be on a plane.

Bella opened her eyes and realized she was in her bedroom back in Phoenix.

She got up and walked into the kitchen.

Jake was standing in front of the stove making breakfast.

When he saw Bella, he dropped what he was doing.

"Ow!" Jake screamed when the pan hit his toe.

The egg he'd been frying landed on the floor, sliding on the tile.

Bella laughed at the sight, and helped him clean up.

"You feeling ok?" Jake said as he looked Bella over.

Bella nodded, there was a slight sting in her head, but otherwise she felt fine.

"You slept for two days straight," Jake said, and looked at Bella. He was expecting her to look like a vampire, he wasn't exactly sure how a human was turned, but Bella still looked human, and that relieved him.

"I think it did me good, I feel fine, no sensory overload," Bella said, serving herself some of the breakfast Jake had made.

"Yeah well, you should have seen some of the looks I was getting when I carried you off the plane."

Bella laughed and shook her head.

She sat down and motioned him to do the same, "So tell me what I need to know."

Jake bit the inside of his cheek, "Well ask what you want to know."

"You are really a werewolf?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "In our legends we are shape shifters, it's just that, you know, we happen to change into wolves."

Bella sighed, "So then, when you said I was bitten by a vampire… I was really bitten by a vampire."

Jake nodded.

"Am I going to turn into one too? Or am I one already?"

Bella looked herself over, she didn't really feel any different. Maybe a little lighter on her feet, she thought she seemed slightly paler than she remembered, but she was relieved that she wasn't craving blood.

"I don't think so, Leah sucked the venom out of you. What she could before the wound sealed anyways."

"Leah's a wolf too," Bella said and ran a hand through her hair.

Jake nodded.

"Who else is a wolf…shape shifter, thing?" Bella said.

She rubbed her eyes lightly, for some reason everything seemed to be screaming, 'I'm here! Look at me!' Like if every object in her house had decided to suddenly show off every detail about itself. Bella rubbed her eyes harder and she was pleased when everything looked normal. As normal as anything Renee owned could be.

Jake named every one that had changed into a wolf, and explained there might be a few more coming. Two more boys from the reservation were showing signs of changing.

"Why were they after me? The girl, I never even met her."

Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to lie to Bella, but telling her the whole truth was not an option,.

"Two vampires were killed a little over a month ago. A red haired leech got away from us."

Jake turned to Bella who was listening intently.

"One of the vampires killed was her mate."

"Why is she after _me_ though?" Bella asked.

"The other two were killed because they wanted you. Your blood was apparently," Jake paused, wondering if Bella would be able to take all this in, she didn't look like it was phasing her, "Apparently your blood smells very appetizing to them."

Bella cringed at the thought of blood being appetizing. It smelled like copper to her.

Her thoughts momentarily shifted to the airplane ride, the tantalizing smell.

Her stomach twisted at the thought of what it could mean.

She sat quietly, remembering the events that happened a few days ago. She tried to remember as many details as she could about the vampires that had attacked her. All she remembered were the red eyes. Other than that she had never seen them, when would they have smelled her blood? Suddenly Bella sat up.

Jake watched her, wondering if everything was finally sinking in, Bella was acting too calm to be normal.

"There was a blonde man, with red eyes in Seattle. Said something about my perfume, even though I wasn't wearing one. He was a vampire."

Jake frowned, he didn't think Bella had come that close to a vampire. He nodded, and watched as Bella's hands started shaking, before she finally broke out in tears. Jake walked over to her, and put his arm around her.

He thought she would push him away, but she put her arms around him and clung to him tightly.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Leah hummed lightly as Alice ran her hands up and down her sides.

"What are you thinking about?"

Leah sighed and hugged Alice closer to her.

"That it's nice having you around here. I like it."

Alice grinned, "Well I would hope my girlfriend likes having me around."

Leah looked down at Alice.

Amber eyes stared back at her.

Warmth spread through Leah's chest as she heard Alice calling her her girlfriend.

Yes, she knew that they weren't who they wanted for each other, she knew their heart belonged to someone else and always would, but it didn't take away from the very real feelings they had for each other, at least, it didn't change the feelings Leah had for Alice.

She knew Alice probably didn't like her as much as she said she did, she knew that to her this was probably a parch, a band-aid for the open wound she had inflicted on her by Edward.

Leah was in a position to cover that wound, if she was being a little selfish in the process then so be it, she deserved happiness.

The sound of a boat broke her away from her thoughts and Leah turned to the water, where Sam was arriving from an island out at sea.

"Why do the wolves go out to that Island every day?"

Alice looked from Sam to Leah, they were having some sort of silent communication, finally Leah sighed when Sam nodded towards the boat.

Leah stood and stretched, "It's nothing."

Leah stared out to the island, she was happy with Alice in her arms, it made her feel good and at peace, but she knew her happiness was elsewhere, her wolf knew…her happiness was not with this vampire.

Alice raised an eyebrow at the girl, but shrugged her shoulders, and stared out to the island, curiosity eating her up.

"So," Leah held out her hand and grinned as Alice took it, "I have a surprise for you today."

Alice grinned.

One of her favorite things about Leah and living with the wolves were the constant surprises they had for her.

Seth in particular had taken to hunting with her, and gifting her with small carvings and artifacts he made himself. He said he liked knowing what kind of stuff a girl liked, so that he would know how to impress his mate.

Seth talked about imprinting a lot, he always said that it was a strange thing knowing when others in the pack imprinting, that a few of them had been disgusted by another's imprint.

Alice thought he was talking about the boy who imprinted on a toddler, but Seth never went into details.

He just said, that in the end the imprint is the one you're meant to be with. He would wait for his imprint patiently, unlike some of the other boys who pursued relationships with girls who would only end up hurt, because an imprint happens in an instant, and all thoughts of the other girl would disappear.

For Seth no amount of wait was too long for his soul mate.

Alice began walking besides Leah and smiled, "You will tell me when you imprint right?"

Alice didn't miss the spike in Leah's heart rate, or the stiffness of her back and she looked up to the taller girl, who looked down at her with sorrow in her eyes.

Alice was about to ask what was wrong when someone jumped on her, and covered her eyes with his hands.

"You were supposed to cover her eyes!"

It took a lot of control for Alice not to attack Seth for jumping at her like that, but she managed to tame her beast and simply growled out a warning to the boy, who merely chuckled in her ear.

"Sorry, but it's supposed to be a surprise, we worked too hard."

Alice huffed but otherwise said nothing to the youngest of the wolves.

"Ok, so then walk with me."

"Not like I have a choice," Alice muttered as she went where Seth told her to.

She wanted Leah's hand in hers, but the girl had moved away and Alice wondered what had happened.

"Ok, there's a step here."

Alice frowned, there were no building this far out in the woods.

"And, alright keep your eyes closed ok?"

Alice nodded as Seth slowly removed his hands from her eyes.

She heard him run forward, and his heartbeat joined others in the room.

Alice inhaled to try and see who was here and her eyes shot open as a cinnamon like smell reached her.

In front of her stood Esme, a smile on her face and unshed tears in her eyes.

Alice threw her arms around her mother and sobbed silently into the woman's neck. Seconds later she felt three more pairs of arms around her and Alice smiled, before pulling away and hugging each person on their own.

The last person she hugged was Rosalie, who held on to her tightly and for a long time, it was Leah's growl that made Alice let go and she looked towards the girl with smirk on her face.

Emmett looked between Leah and Alice and turned to Jasper, "Pay up man."

Jasper took out his wallet, Alice didn't even want to know what it was about and instead turned to the pack. Everyone but Paul was present, not that that mattered, Paul was a bit of an ass.

"What is this?"

Alice looked around, they were in a cabin, one that she did not remember being here.

"Well, not to kick you out of our house," Seth snickered, "But mum thought it best if you weren't staying at our place, cause, well….some of her friends are kinda scared of you."

"That and I thought it would be good for you to have your own place, you know?"

Alice smiled at Leah, who was glaring at Rosalie's hands, which were still holding Alice.

"We got a hold of your brother at school, and then the rest of your family pitched in. Between them and us we finished this quickly, and your mum and sister decorated the place."

"And, for the grand opening we planned a little party for which your mum cooked all the food," Seth grinned as he looked behind him, where Alice noticed a table, big enough to sit all of them, full of food.

"So let's get this started then!" Emmett grinned as he connected his I-Pod to some speakers, making the room fill with music.

To Alice's delight, instead of going towards the food first, the wolves actually began talking to her family. With Sam's imprint talking to Esme about recipes.

Alice was going to go to Leah, but Rosalie pulled her away and outside.

"What are you doing?"

The fact that she was whispering did not hide the fact that Rosalie was pissed.

"What do you mean?" Alice stepped away from Rosalie, and looked over her shoulder knowing Leah was probably listening.

"You're with the wolf!"

Alice turned to Rosalie and nodded, "So?"

Rosalie growled, "So, we have been busting our asses trying to make Carlisle see that Edward has his head up his ass and he doesn't love Bella, and here you are with a fucking dog!"

A low growl made Rosalie look up. She saw Leah coming out of the cabin and prepared herself for an attack, but Leah only walked up to Alice, and hugged her from behind.

Rosalie saw Alice's body relax as she leaned into Leah and a smile appeared on her face. She looked to Leah, who's attention was focused on Alice.

"Esme wanted to talk to you," Rosalie was about to move towards the cabin when Leah continued, "Alice."

Alice looked up at the girl, and then to Rosalie before nodding once.

Rosalie watched Leah and growled.

"What are you playing at here?"

Leah raised an eyebrow at Rosalie, "What are you talking about?"

Rosalie's growl deepened, "I know what Edward told Alice, and I know what they're saying at school."

"And what does that have to do with Alice and me?"

Rosalie's eyes narrowed and she stepped closer to Leah, "Do you think for a second that I am going to believe Edward's story?"

Leah tried to step back but Rosalie just stepped forward.

"I asked around, Bella was hurt in La Push, and for whatever reason was sent away to heal."

"What's your point? That was your father's idea not ours, and if he didn't tell you, you'll have to ask him what he's hiding."

Rosalie stepped back, shocked.

"He's the one that treated her?"

"You didn't know that?"

Rosalie shook her head, "No, but that doesn't matter, and that doesn't make what you're doing any better."

"What am I doing!" Leah shouted.

Rosalie stepped up to Leah and glared, "You are letting her think Bella hates her, when you KNOW she left because of the animal attack."

Leah shoulders slumped and her face fell, "You don't understand…"

Rosalie shook her head, "I can understand. I can SEE that you care for her, and that she cares for you, but I'm her sister, and I LOVE HER in a way you never will, and I KNOW HER in a way you never will, so I can see, that she is hurt, I see that she is broken inside, because although she can live in a world where Bella doesn't LOVE her, she can't live in a world where Bella hates her. You are letting her believe that, you're relationship only exists because she believes that."

A pained whimper escaped Leah's lips.

"Rosalie!"

Rosalie looked at Alice, expecting some sort of backlash from the small girl, but instead she saw some of that hole filled.

It wasn't exactly the way she wanted to tell Alice that Bella didn't hate her, but seeing a bit of a spark in the small girl made her happy.

"I guess I'll leave you two to talk."

Rosalie walked towards the cabin, turning once to talk to Leah. "Don't you dare hurt her."

Leah looked at the blonde as she walked away, and then to Alice, whose eyes were a dark brown, and darkening by the second.

"Why Leah?"

Alice's voice shook with a sadness that came deep from her heart, it was deep with anger that was rising in her chest, her hands shook, she didn't know what to do with them. Strangle the girl that she had given a part of herself to, the girl that had lied. Or pull her own hair out at being so stupid as to not see her brother's lie.

"Why?"


End file.
